Frozen Powers
by Sophisticated Grace
Summary: [AnnaxKristoff] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are married, and are having their first child, too. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and everyone is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

"Anna, are you sure you're okay?" Kristoff said gently as he helped the said Princess dismount off of the mangy Reindeer, named Sven. "You're not over doing it, are you?" The man's light brown eyes were wide and shining with worry, and Anna laughed at her husband's constant worrying.

"I was fine ten minutes ago, and I'm fine now, Kris." Anna reassured as she jumped down softly and landed in the soft snow. It was hard to believe that this time two years ago, was when Elsa had lost control of her powers and had caused a massive, everlasting winter.

"But-" Kristoff began, but Anna cut him off. She was starting to get annoyed now with her husband's constant fretting - when it happened, she would know, and that wasn't now.

"Yes, yes, I know," Anna snapped, before putting her hand over her mouth at the outburst. "Oops, sorry. Anyway, the pains the other day were not very bad, and besides, I think they were simple stomach pains that come as a result of eating that crab with the pear sauce - it was nice at the time, but I don't think my stomach is a fan. Anyway, the doctor said I've got three or four weeks to go, so I'm safe for now at least. I'm just sick of being cooped up in the castle all the time, I need to get out!" Swirling around, she breathed in deeply as the soft fabric of her dress swirled around her legs, the tighter top-half of the costume showing off her curved stomach. Kristoff looked unconvinced, but he didn't press the matter, knowing full well that stress was not good for either his wife, or his unborn child.

Anna led Kristoff over to a tree, and she pulled herself up, Kristoff moving quickly to offer her a hand. Sven then trotted over bouncily to lift the burly mountain loving man onto the branch, where the pair of people rested, looking out over the wintry world before them.

"It's so beautiful," Anna said, sighing happily at the beautiful view, her hand resting gently on her abdomen, and she leant her head on Kristoff's shoulder. "It's a winter wonderland, except this time, there aren't any harsh memories to go with it." Kristoff nodded, agreeing, and then froze as he heard a slight cracking. Suddenly, he grabbed onto Anna tightly as the branch below them cracked and the pair fell to the floor. Sven acted quickly, and caught Anna before she hit the ground, and she patted him affectionately as thanks. Kristoff wasn't so lucky, and landed on the hard, frozen ground on his back side, groaning as he stood up and rubbed his rear painfully. Anna winced at this.

"Come on, Kris," She said, dismounting off of Sven and running lightly towards a larger pile of snow on the ground. "I want to show you something!" Grunting, Kristoff followed, and Sven snorted as if to say 'stop being such a big wuss'.

Just before he sat down, Kristoff noticed something strange. There was something wrong, he could tell, but he just could not tell what it was.

"Wait there," he instructed Anna, before walking towards a large tree, and then backing up suddenly and he heard A low rumble, but it was not the noise of a hungry animal. Looking up, towards the mountain, he gasped when he saw snow hurtling down quickly, closing the distance between it and them. Grabbing Anna, not even giving her a chance to complain, he threw her on Sven's back and then hopped on himself, urging the reindeer to run. Quickly pulling his wife onto his legs, so the he was almost cradling her - the easiest way to travel quickly with two riders - he leaned forward, holding tightly to Sven's harness so that he remained in the saddle.

After a few minutes, the avalanche of snow stopped, and Sven slowly ground to a halt. Hopping off, Kristoff and Anna smiled wildly together after the exhilaration, when Anna tripped, still laughing. The burly mountain man came and sat down next to her, Sven settling besides the princess. At 21 years old, Anna was two years younger than Kristoff, not that it mattered at all. She was also three years younger than her sister, Elsa, and though she could not remember it, she had been told all about her past, from before Elsa had hit her in the head with her magic. The two of them used to play in snow oh so often, something they did now as well to make up for the lost years.

Laying down, Anna buried her head and Sven's soft, warm fur, and Kristoff wrapped his arms around her, and even though she was in the middle of nowhere and there was freezing snow all around, she fell asleep.

When she awoke, the sky was black, and it was extremely dark, but Sven was awake too, looking around nervously and snorting. Now, Anna didn't speak reindeer like Kristoff, but she knew enough to know it wasn't a good sign, and she hastily awoke her husband who had his comforting arms around her. The second he got up, she instantly felt the chill.

"We have to go," she whispered anxiously, when the mangy reindeer beside her rose suddenly, pawing at the ground. In the forest clearing, large, glowing yellow eyes could be seen, and Anna squealed in shock, as Kristoff got up faster than he ever had before and helped her mount Sven, before jumping onto the reindeer's back.

Anna felt her hate rate increase. She'd faced wolves before, certainly, but then she could see where she was going and had things to throw at them. She began to worry, and even Kristoff's comforting hold on her didn't help things. She let out a little gasp as she felt a gush of water leave her body, and she held onto the harness tighter, her stomach contracting painfully. She refused to let any sound escape her lips, however, for she knew that escaping the cats was their biggest problem.

Oh, why had she fallen asleep?

As they ran, the cats began to tire, although Sven was slowing down as well, although at a lesser rate. One of the predators managed to get a swipe at the reindeer's rear leg, which resulted in it receiving a strong blow to the head from the cloven hoof.

Finally, after what felt like years, the trio lost the cats, and Kristoff quickly dismounted to put some cooling snow on Sven's wound, while Anna hopped off painfully, and she struggled over to a tree, resting her back against the trunk and facing away from her husband so as to save him from seeing her contorted face.

A larger contraction hit her, and she let out a small yelp of surprise and pain, holding her stomach, rocking back and forth to try and ease the torture. Clearly, Kristoff had heard, however, for she could hear him drawing nearer, and she scurried around the tree, trying to hide, but to no avail. He looked worriedly at her, and she shot back what she hoped was a convincing smile, although he may not have been able to see it anyway.

"I'm fine," She told him, not wanting to worry him at all. This was still early labour, she had plenty of time yet...

A surge of fresh pain racked her body in convulsions, and she groaned, clutching her stomach, and there was no fooling Kristoff then.

Panicking, Kristoff got onto Sven and cradled Anna in his strong arms, about to leave when the girl grabbed his sleeve, and they both knew then that there wasn't time to return home, especially in the dark of the night.

Gently laying Anna down, Kristoff began smoothing her hair away from her face, unsure of what to do. The princess moaned again, and she was struggling, although it took a few seconds for the mountain man to register her actions - she was taking off her pants, she was ready to give birth now!

(The next few parts will be graphic childbirth, so if you want to skip it, don't read the bold text)

_**After hastily kicking off her pants, Anna began to pant and felt a painful pressure in her abdomen. Groaning, she looked up at Kristoff, her wide eyes reading simply 'help me', but it was so dark neither man nor wife could really see one another. Either way, the mountain man took hold of Anna's hand, for he already had some experience with labour - the trolls weren't exactly discreet, although it had seemed so much more painless for them. Then again, it wasn't as if the blonde haired child had tried to watch it happen. **_

_**Anna clenched her teeth and scrunched her eyes up, as she pulled her dress up so that there would be no blood on it, leaving her legs exposed completely to the elements. Squeezing Kristoff's hand tightly, she pushed down, and it felt as if her skin was slowly being torn apart, as the pressure increased. She refused to cry out, knowing that more dangerous predators could be lurking, and besides, she wouldn't appear weak. **_

_**"That's it," Kristoff encouraged, not really sure what to say but hoping with all his heart it was the right thing to tell her. "I'm right here, you're going to be okay."**_

_**For a moment, the pain left her, and Anna sighed, smiling and replying with, "I'm going to be okay? You're in a worse state than me!" And it was true, as well, for while both Anna and Kristoff were scared out of their wits, the latter seemed to be panicking more. However, the cheek attitude left her when she felt a massive wave of pressure, and the pain was intense, like nothing she'd felt before. Even having her heart freeze seemed like a pleasant option now, although she knew full well that if she was given the choice, child birth would be preferred. Having one's body frozen solid was torture, and not just physically, but emotionally as well. **_

_**Shivering from the cold ironically, Anna let go of Kristoff's hand, not wanting to hurt him, and rolled over onto all fours, panting like a dog madly now and digging her fingers deep into the snow, as she heaved on her abdomen, sighing as she felt the head emerge. Kristoff went around to her back end and held the newborns head and Anna pushed again, biting back a scream, allowing nothing but the faintest squeak out of her mouth, and with one massive final effort, she pushed her child out completely, with Kristoff catching the baby before it fell and the girl collapsing on the floor, her face buried in snow. **_

(Okay, you're safe now!)

Rolling over, Kristoff removed his jacket, calling Sven over as he did so, and laid the squealing child upon it's young mother's chest, and Anna let out an exhausted sigh of happiness. After her ordeal, her blood was pumping and she wasn't the slightest bit cold, but her child, however, was a different matter. Kristoff draped the jacket around his wife and newborn child, not even bothering to check the gender as he did so, more concerned about them all keeping warm. As Sven huddled around, Anna rested her body close next to the warm fur, and Kristoff made use of his extensive survival skills to make a shelter. Crafting some quick, hastily fashioned snow walls, then proceeding to make a roof with a few damp logs with soft snow piled on top, to stop the freezing night wind from cooling his family, he then snuggled into the small area with the new mother, the now nursing child and reindeer. They all squished together tightly, and while it was far from luxurious - certainly not the controlled and planned birth the pair had wanted with doctors and midwives in the castle - it hadn't turned out too bad, and at least there was hope for their survival, and that they wouldn't perish from the cold.

Anna just hoped Elsa wasn't too concerned about her.

* * *

**I hope you liked this first chapter! I've posted the second chapter too to wet your ****appetite (and hopefully encourage you to leave reviews... Hint hint!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**Rolling over, Kristoff removed his jacket, calling Sven over as he did so, and laid the squealing child upon it's young mother's chest, and Anna let out an exhausted sigh of happiness. After her ordeal, her blood was pumping and she wasn't the slightest bit cold, but her child, however, was a different matter. Kristoff draped the jacket around his wife and newborn child, not even bothering to check the gender as he did so, more concerned about them all keeping warm. As Sven huddled around, Anna rested her body close next to the warm fur, and Kristoff made use of his extensive survival skills to make a shelter. Crafting some quick, hastily fashioned snow walls, then proceeding to make a roof with a few damp logs with soft snow piled on top, to stop the freezing night wind from cooling his family, he then snuggled into the small area with the new mother, the now nursing child and reindeer. They all squished together tightly, and while it was far from luxurious - certainly not the controlled and planned birth the pair had wanted with doctors and midwives in the castle - it hadn't turned out too bad, and at least there was hope for their survival, and that they wouldn't perish from the cold.**_

_**Anna just hoped Elsa wasn't too concerned.**_

* * *

Finally, after what felt like forever, it was warm enough outside to get up and begin the journey home. It was about 1 o clock, meaning it was the warmest time of day, and although it was still cold, for there was still snow on the ground that hadn't yet melted, it would only get colder from now on, so they had to start moving. Kristoff was the first to get up, and he began to scrape down the snow walls he'd built the night before, although it was much quicker when Sven stood up and stretched, knocking the walls and the roof down as he went. The poor reindeer looked puzzled at what had just happened, and Anna laughed quietly, not wanting to wake her newborn child. The little girl had been crying for a fair amount of the night, and the silence now, mixed with the occasional cute baby snore, was heavenly.

Helping Anna and her new child up onto Sven's back, Kristoff then hopped on and cradled his arm protectively around his wife and daughter. Easing the mangy reindeer into a brisk walk, for all three people on board only had hold with one hand, and Kristoff was wary that his and Anna's baby would fall, they began heading back home. It didn't take long, however, for them to realise that they had no idea where they were.

Walking over to the edge of the cliff face, Kristoff surveyed the area, but he still wasn't sure where they were. There was a mountain in the distance which he assumed was where Elsa's ice palace had been, the North Mountain, but how he and Anna had gotten so far from it was beyond him. Then again, when they were being chased by the cats, it was hard to see where they were heading, so that was probably it.

Turning Sven, they headed back to where they started, and thankfully, there were faint reindeer tracks heading in the direction of the forest, meaning that it would be easy to find their way home. Passing through the forest, Anna sighed at the beautiful, wintry scenery, although both grown adults kelt alert for dangerous animals too. After about half an hour, the new parents decided to go a bit faster, in a trot, for the said mother was now confident that she could ride with one hand and hold her child with the other.

Not five minutes later, however, the four reached the edge of the forest, and everyone - minus the baby girl, of course, who was asleep still, soothed by the reindeer's gentle trotting gait - groaned. Well, Sven snorted, but still.

"What are we going to do now?" Anna asked Kristoff worriedly. She was cold, and her newborn daughter was a bit chilly, as well. Kristoff, however, was definitely the worst off - without his coat, that was being used to keep the baby warm, his lips were blue, and his skin was pale, more so than it already was. He was shivering slightly, and he had his arms wrapped around his body. Anna looked at him worriedly, but he shrugged it off, and hopped off of Sven, going over to the wall of snow, attempting to use his hands to break a path. The reindeer trotted over as well and began to use his antlers trying to aid his master, but to no avail - the snow was much to solid and thick to get through.

"It's no use." Kristoff groaned out, "We cant get around this wall, or through it."

Anna looked around helplessly. The child in her arms was beginning to fidget, and she'd be waking up soon. All Anna could say was that she was glad that the girl had gone to the toilet before they had left, because quite frankly, the newborn's waste was disgusting.

"We could, uh, climb over?" Anna suggested hopelessly, before shaking her head. "Oh, Kris, what are we gonna do?" She put her head in her free hand.

Sven backed up a bit, and Kristoff jumped on behind Anna, putting his arm around her and pulling her close comfortingly.

"It'll be okay," He said uncertainly, and the child in his wife's arms began to struggle a bit, still asleep but not for long. "We'll just go back quickly and see if we can find another way around." Anna nodded in agreement, and holding onto her daughter tightly, with Kristoff holding her, the group set off at a gallop, trying to reach where they began before the baby girl awoke. Luckily, Sven had quite a flowing gallop, and it soothed the child a bit, which was a relief to both new parents. When they reached their starting place, however, it was obvious there was no other way out apart from the forest, except...

Anna looked warily and Kristoff, and he appeared just as uncertain.

"What other option is there, Kris?" Anna asked, "You'll freeze soon and we don't have any food with us. We have to get back to Arendelle soon, and I cant see another way out."

Kristoff looked around, but there was clearly no other way out. "I guess if we take it slowly, it might be okay..." Hopping back off of Sven, he walked over to the edge of the cliff, and swallowed - it was extremely steep, but there was no other way out.

Getting back onto Sven's back, Kristoff told Anna to lean back, to help the reindeer keep his balance, and he slowly guided the animal to the edge, and slowly eased him down the slope. Many times the sure-footed creature slipped and tripped on the icy slope, and both Anna and Kristoff were nervous, while Sven grunted in fear as he stumbled everywhere. It took about an hour to get down, even though the slope was only about sixty metres long, or so, meaning it took about a minute to progress a metre. By now, the small baby girl, who Anna was holding tightly, close to her body for protection, was stirring, and true to form, within five minutes after reaching the bottom of the incline, she awoke and began to wail, hungry most likely, and the new mother felt so horrible for not being able to stop and feed her. It had been two hours by since they had left, and it was steadily getting colder. There simply wasn't the time before it got cold, and they had a long distance to travel.

"Come on, Kris," Anna said, "We need to go quickly, I think she's getting hungry but we can't stop." Kristoff nodded agreeing, and he urged Sven into a gallop. It was cooling down now, and he was beginning to shiver more than he had earlier, and the Anna looked so confused and unhappy as their daughter screamed her lungs out. Pausing Sven for a moment, Kristoff held Anna closer, convincing her to feed the baby as they went, for the child's wailing could easily alert predators of their location, as if they didn't have enough trouble as it was. Setting off at a fast gallop again, which was surprisingly comfortable, and sped back towards home. As the child nursed, she quietened, and Anna snuggled into Kristoff's side, partially hoping that her body heat would warm him up, what with his jacket covering the baby, but also simply because she was scared, and his presence was comforting to her. The poor girl was so frightened - she had given birth to her first daughter the previous night in the middle of nowhere, and she had very little experience with parenting - with her parents dead at the age of seven, she wasn't exactly sure how to care for a child. As well as this, she was hungry, and she was absolutely lost, not to mention that she was very cold.

After about half an hour of galloping, they were considerably closer to Arendelle, or at least it seemed that way, and they reached a large dark cave. Sven, paused, but Anna patted his neck, and urged him forward, for once taking control rather than Kristoff, who playfully slapped her cheek gently. They trotted into the cave, when the small girl in Anna's arms sneezed, and the sound echoed throughout the cave. Sven began to fidget, when bats began flying around their heads wildly, and the new born child began to cry. Anna attempted to comfort her daughter, but the child continued to wail, and Sven bolted in fear, while a stray bat zoomed towards them, and the little girl screamed louder. As the bat flew nearer, she screamed in fear, and then suddenly, there was a bright blue light, and the air around them chilled. The bat screeched as it was hit, and both Anna and Kristoff froze in fear.

Once they had gotten out of the enormous cave, about five minutes of flat-out gallop later, Kristoff slipped off of Sven's back, and then helped Anna and her daughter off. The new mother stood for a few seconds, then stumbled over to a snow drift, where her legs gave way and she collapsed, her daughter still in her arms. Kristoff walked over numbly as well, and sat next to her. After her outburst of magic, the small child was fast asleep, unaware of the fear she had caused her young mother to experience.

"Oh, Kris," Anna sobbed, "She's the same as Elsa!" She paused, reconsidering. "Not that it's bad, not really, but what if she can't control it? What if she ends up being dangerous? No one will go near her, she could hurt them, even if she doesn't mean it, she-" Kristoff cut her off by putting one arm around her shoulders, and the other on her lips.

"It'll be okay, Anna." He said, and he stroked their daughter's tuft of ginger hair. It was soft, and there was a small blonde highlight, although he wasn't sure whether that was from Anna's being hit with the ice, or simply his genetics. After all, thawed food was never exactly the same as fresh - maybe Anna still had a small amount of the ice in her blood, or something? He shook his head - he didn't want to think about it.

"But what if everyone is scared of her?" Anna said, her voice shaking. "What if-"

"No, Anna," Kristoff cut her off, "Don't worry. We'll be here for her. We'll teach her to control it, so that she doesn't have to worry she'll hurt anyone with it. We can get Elsa to help as well. Don't worry. We'll get through this."

Anna looked so unsure of herself, which was completely out of character. Kristoff blamed it on the unbalanced hormones. "But no one will trust her! They'll think she's a monster!"

Kristoff put his hand under her chin, and lifted it so that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Did you ever doubt Elsa?" He asked, and Anna shook her head, her plaited pigtails shaking. "Were you ever scared of her?" Another shake. "There you go, then. And it all turned out okay, didn't it?" This time, Anna nodded, and she looked reassured.

"I guess..." She muttered, "You're right, Kris. We'll help her through this. I'll just have to get her a pair of gloves as soon as possible." Kristoff laughed, and gently pushed Anna, who giggled, and the child in her arms rolled over. Both parents look at the baby for a few moments, before Kristoff said, "We need a name for her."

Nodding, Anna considered, and looked up in thought. "How about..." She paused, and looked down at her daughter, "How about Mia?"

"It's perfect." Kristoff remarked, and Anna looked down at the girl.

"My little Mia." She said, and then giggled. "Come on, we'd better get back to Arendelle." She looked up at the sky. "It's getting cold now, and it must be four o clock now, and it's really quite dark now. And I'm starving. We need to get back home now." Kristoff nodded, and holding Anna and Mia in his arms, he hopped back onto Sven's back and began to run home.

Thankfully, they managed to reach Arendelle just before the sky turned pitch black, at roughly six thirty. Trotting up to the gates of the castle, with Mia covered over - they had agreed to tell Elsa first, so that they could get things sorted out before they announced her birth to the kingdom. Knocking on the massive wooden doors, the guards above called out to open the gates, and Sven, Anna, Kristoff and the hidden baby trotted into the castle grounds. Some servants rushed up to help Anna and Kristoff down, and the said princess froze in panic.

"I want to see Elsa!" She blurted out, and then said, "To the stables, Sven," Leaving the servants looking at each other confused and puzzled.

Trotting to the stables, Mia began to fidget, and Anna began to get nervous. If she woke up and began to cry, everyone would know, and she just wasn't ready for that. Hopping off of Sven, the jacket fell off of the child, and Anna hastily rushed to replace it. Entering the castle through a small passage that Anna had discovered in her lonely days, she crept to her old bedroom, then crept to Elsa's room, knocking on the door. A servant came over to her, and Mia began struggling a little more violently, and Anna knew she would be waking up soon - desperately she asked the servant to fetch her a cup of hot chocolate and to leave it in her room, and just as she left, Elsa's door opened. The Queen looked so surprised, and yet so happy. Grinning, she threw herself at Anna, who quickly sidestepped so that Elsa wouldn't squish Mia, and her sister looked hurt.

"I-" Anna begun, "Come inside. I'll explain everything... just not here." Elsa looked completely confused, and then a look of horror appeared on her face.

"Are you hurt? You are okay, aren't you?" She cried, and Kristoff eased her back into her room, then Anna sat down on Elsa's bed, cringing ever so slightly from her sore, tired body.

"What's this all about, Anna?" Elsa inquired, and Kristoff stood behind the Queen awkwardly. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. "Why didn't you come home when you left? We were all so worried!"

Anna looked at her sister almost worriedly, then whispered, "Please, just... be quiet. I don't want any servants rushing in..."

"What's wrong, Anna?" Elsa asked, her eyes shining with worry, then she gasped. "Did something happen to the baby?"

Anna looked at her, straight in the eyes, and replied, "You could say that." Elsa's eyes widened, and Anna moved Kristoff's coat slightly down, revealing Mia's face. The child was awake, alert, and for once not crying as she stared at her aunt, who gasped at the sight of her, and put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, Anna!" She squealed quietly, and rushed over to look at her new niece. "She's so precious! Oh, my, oh my! What's her name?"

"Mia," Anna replied, and Elsa tickled the baby's chin, cooing, "Hello, little Mia!"

Anna looked at her, then said, "Elsa," Getting her attention, the Queen's younger sister took a breath, then continued, "Elsa, we need your help."

"How can I help?" She asked, oblivious to Anna's worried look, despite the fact that she was usually quite observant.

"Elsa... About Mia, I don't know what to do. She- she has your powers."

The Queen's eyes widened, and she looked slightly concerned, but she quickly regained her composure.

"That's fine." She said, "We'll just have to teach her how to control it." Walking over to her bedside table, Elsa passed Anna a parcel, and inside was a pair of pink baby pyjamas, with a snowflake on the front, and two pairs of cute, little baby blue winter mittens.

"Fitting." Anna said about the snowflake, "And it's the right colour. How did you know she'd be a girl?"

Elsa simply smiled. "Just a hunch." She replied, and tickled Mia's chin. "Come on. Let's get the little snowflake ready."

Anna and Kristoff looked at eachother.

"Ready for what?" Anna asked, and Elsa grinned.

"Well, the kingdom will want to know they've got a new princess." Anna's face paled, and Elsa giggled quietly in a true regal fashion. She put her hand gently on the red head's shoulder, and smiled at her. "Come on, you." She teased, "They'll love her!" and Anna sighed.

"Let's tackle the servants first." She said, and then began smiling widely. Elsa smiled, and hugged her sister and niece in a loving embrace. Anna beckoned Kristoff over as well, and soon enough, all three people were laughing together, and playing with Mia, tickling her, and Elsa made patterns with her ice and snow, that made the baby stare unblinking at her, with wide, excited eyes.

* * *

**Extra extra long chapter! Yay! I hope you like it, and please leave reviews! From now on, each chapter will be credited to a reviewer, so make sure to leave some comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**"Come on. Let's get the little snowflake ready."**_

_**Anna and Kristoff looked at eachother.**_

_**"Ready for what?" Anna asked, and Elsa grinned.**_

_**"Well, the kingdom will want to know they've got a new princess." Anna's face paled, and Elsa giggled quietly in a true regal fashion. She put her hand gently on the red head's shoulder, and smiled at her. "Come on, you." She teased, "They'll love her!" and Anna sighed.**_

_**"Let's tackle the servants first." She said, and then began smiling widely. Elsa smiled, and hugged her sister and niece in a loving embrace. Anna beckoned Kristoff over as well, and soon enough, all three people were laughing together, and playing with Mia, tickling her, and Elsa made patterns with her ice and snow, that made the baby stare unblinking at her, with wide, excited eyes.**_

* * *

After sneaking into her old bedroom, from when she was a child, which was now in the middle of being re-decorated for Anna's baby, the new Mother grabbed her daughter a soft, pink silk dress that she'd purchased about a month before, for she, like her sister, had been certain that her child would be a girl. It was a baby pink dress, with a mexican pink cardigan and trim around the edges of the tiny gown. Anna had also bought a small pair of baby shoes, and after smuggling them back to Elsa's room, where the Queen was still entertaining the baby with her ice powers, making patterns of snow in the air above the child's head, she attempted to dress her daughter in the garments. It certainly wasn't easy, trying to clothe the struggling newborn baby against her will, while trying to keep her quiet.

After about half an hour of slowly easing the clothes on, with Elsa entertaining and distracting Mia with swirling patterns of ice, and little fluttering birds made of snow, the child was finally finished getting dressed, and Anna picked her up, before Kristoff tapped her on the shoulder.

"Anna," he whispered, "You might want to go and get changed," He advised, and then the girl nodded, for she expected her dress was probably stained now, even if only a bit, from the birth of Mia. Trotting off to her shared room with her husband, she quickly changed into a shining, night-sky blue dress, and then hurried back to take her daughter again. Her body was aching with every step, but she ignored this, her exhilaration making her forget.

"Come on," Elsa encouraged, "We need to tell the servants about little Mia. Oh, and Anna... remember, we need to tell them about Mia's powers sometime. We'll have to let the people know, so... I can tell them, if you'd like?" Anna nodded, and took a step towards the door, but then, and shook her head.

"No," She said, "We'll tell everyone. The whole kingdom."

Elsa looked shocked. "What do you mean, Anna?" She asked, uncertain as to whether she understood her sister correctly.

"Call everyone into the castle grounds! We'll present Mia now, right now!" She seemed really bouncy and excitable, and Elsa smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff queried, and Anna nodded.

"Come on, now, before I loose my nerve!" She cried out happily, and pulled her husband and sister along with her to the bells, and then rang them, calling the kingdom to the castle grounds. By the time the four reached the podium where the people were traditionally addressed, a large crowd had gathered, and at a glance of them, Anna's courage deserted her.

"No, no, no, no!" She began whispering frantically. "I can't do this, I can't do it." Elsa looked at her sister sadly, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"We've called them here, now, Anna. We have to. Me and Kristoff are here for you. This'll all be okay, yes?" The princess nodded, and Kristoff put his hand on his wife's shoulder as Elsa addressed the kingdom.

"People of Arendelle!" Elsa called out, "I take the greatest of pleasure in introducing to you the princess..." She paused, and excited murmurs broke out through the crowd. "Princess Mia, of Arendelle!" Gently pushing Anna forward, so that the kingdom could see the child in her arms, a large round of applause broke out, making the baby girl begin to squirm in discomfort, and small snowflakes began to fall. Anna tensed, and held tighter onto her daughter, but when the clapping started getting louder the baby began to cry, and ice began to appear from her hands. The new mother began to shake in fear, and then when the crowd began to cheer, she gasped as Mia accidentally froze a small part of the floor, luckily out of view of the audience, and then she lost the final reserve of nerve she had, and rushed off, clutching her daughter tightly, sobbing slightly as she ran. The crowd instantly quietened.

"Well," Elsa began awkwardly. "Thank you for coming... I hope you'll all treat the new princess with as much respect you give myself, and Princess Anna." She missed out saying Prince Kristoff, because she knew that if she did, the mountain man would get annoyed at her. With that, she curtsied, and then turned to leave, walking with her back straight like a true queen, until she and Kristoff were out of sight, then they sprinted after Anna and Mia.

Finally finding Anna, sat on the floor in Mia's unfinished bedroom, with the child whimpering sadly in the cot beside her, Elsa walked over to Anna and sat next to her, while Kristoff picked Mia up and played with her, calming her down.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna sobbed, "I can't do this! I can't let people know about her powers, she could be dangerous! There's no way she could control them at her age! What am I going to do?" Elsa pulled her sister close, while the said princess cried.

"Shhh," Elsa soothed. "Everything will be okay..." Elsa paused, then looked out of the window thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Anna queried, and Elsa smiled.

"I know what to do." She said simply, "I think you deserve the truth, in the circumstances." Turning to Kristoff, the Queen then asked, "Do you know of the trolls?" To which the Mountain Man's head shot up at.

"Yes... Why?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I believe Anna needs to know the truth. Tomorrow morning." She said simply, and Kristoff nodded, understanding what she was referring to.

"What's this about!" Anna shouted, before muttering oops and regaining control of herself again - stupid hormones. "I guess I'll just wait." She finished. Elsa nodded, laughing, and she helped Anna get up, and then Kristoff handed Mia to her. Bidding Elsa goodnight, the new parents left the room and returned to their own, Kristoff transferring the baby cot from the unfinished chamber to the shared place where they slept.

Going down to the stables the next morning, Kristoff called Sven over and attached him to the new sleigh, and then the three people - and baby - climbed into the contraption. Trotting out of castle quickly, and then galloping through the kingdom so that no one would stop and ask to see Mia, they sped through the snowy woods quickly, reaching the trolls' residence not too long after. During the trip, Anna had fed Mia, and Elsa had entertained both females with her beautiful magic.

When they arrived, Kristoff immediately jumped down and uncoupled Sven, and then walked into the rock formation.

"Hey, guys!" He called out. "It's me again!" Elsa looked at Anna, puzzled, and Anna giggled, while Mia snored lightly, cradled in Anna's arm. Elsa stepped forward, about to call the trolls again to help 'awake' them, when they all began to roll around. Not soon after, came the voice of Bulda crying out "Christoph's home!", the followed by a chorus of, "Christoph's home!", "Christoph's home!", "Christoph's home!"

Once the trolls had all settled down, Elsa appeared, and curtsied to the trolls.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I-" Her sentence was cut off short by Grand Pabbie rolling into the clearing, and the Queen backed up a step.

"Yes, I remember you." He said, "You're the girl with the ice powers, are you not?" Elsa nodded.

"Yes, that's me."

Kristoff looked at the troll, and then said, "Grand Pabbie... We need your help. Do you remember when the king and queen came here, with their two daughters?" This sparked Anna's interest.

"Like it was yesterday," The wizened troll replied. "Why? Is there more trouble with your powers, Elsa? Have you not learned to take them, to control them yet?"

Elsa shook her head.

"That's not it. I..." Elsa paused, thinking how to state her request. "I would like you to return my sister's memories to the truth."

"What?!" Anna cried, and then all of the trolls turned to look at her. Once again, it was Bulda who spoke up first.

"She's got a girl!" The troll cried, and once again, as had happened before, the trolls moved Anna into the middle of the assembly, Kristoff catching both her and Mia this time around. Bulda stood on her mate's head, and inspected the sleeping baby, and the girl received her approval. Kristoff face-palmed at the trolls' actions.

"Could you do this for us, Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff said, and the old troll looked thoughtful, while Anna tried (and failed) to discreetly listen in.

"What reason is there that requires she knows the truth?" He asked, and Elsa bent down low.

"My sister's daughter, my niece, seems to have been born with the same powers as myself, although they are much stronger. I feel it would help my sister, if she knew the truth about our past."

The old troll nodded, and beckoned Anna over. After handing Mia to Kristoff, who was almost immediately ambushed by a bunch of excitable trolls, she walked to the wise old one. Bending down, he placed a finger to her head, and memories came flooding back. In particular, the final one.

_"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Young Anna squealed, and she watched in awe as Elsa made the ice appear in her hands. Throwing a snowball into the air, it burst, and showered the ballroom in snow. _

_"This is amazing!" Young Anna cried, giggling, and Elsa called out, "Watch this!", stomping her foot down and creating an icy floor. Anna slid a few metres, laughing. _

_The memory then fast forwarded, and the pair were building a snowman. _

_"I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a silly voice, and Anna threw her arm around the snowman, crying out, "I love you, Olaf!" Holding onto the snowman, young Anna whizzed around the ice rink, unbeknown to her that it was Elsa moving them. _

_The memory then fast forwarded again, and the girls slid down a snow bank together, giggling. Then, Anna jumped off a snow peak, crying, "Catch me, Elsa!" To which Elsa responded by creating another snow bank. Anna skipped over each, until Elsa slipped, and Anna began to fall. Elsa tried to catch her, but to no avail - the snow hit her head and Anna hit the ground, unconscious._

After re-watching her memories, Anna came out of the dream mode she had been in breathing heavily, and she looked straight at Elsa.

No wonder she locked herself away, Anna thought.

"Thank You." Elsa Said to the trolls, and they all waved as the humans (and reindeer) left.

On the ride back to the Kingdom of Arrendelle, Elsa looked at Anna and smiled at her.

"You see, the gift, me and Mia share, it is... It's not a curse. If it's contained, it just bursts out, and it can be dangerous, but you see how much fun we had together?" Anna nodded. "I understand if you don't want to tell people about it, and I won't make you, but please just remember, it's not so terrible. You'll have to keep a close watch on her until she's old enough to learn to control it herself, and you'll have to be there to calm her down when she's scared and cant comfort herself. D'you understand?"

Nodding, Anna sighed. "I guess so," she replied, and Elsa smiled at her.

"I expect her powers will be different to mine. She'll be stronger than me, I'm sure, for I never realised I had powers until about five, or six years old. If you stay positive, though, Anna, this could be good for us. We'll teach her to harness and control her abilities at a young age, and then one day, maybe you'll be in a position to tell the world of her powers."

Anna nodded uncertainly, and Elsa sat next to her, and pulled her and Mia into a warm embrace.

"Everything will be okay." Anna muttered, and Elsa nodded, smiling.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it! I really would like some more reviews, so please tell me what you think! I'll put a list of reviewers on the next chapter, so please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**On the ride back to the Kingdom of Arrendelle, Elsa looked at Anna and smiled at her.**_

_**"You see, the gift, me and Mia share, it is... It's not a curse. If it's contained, it just bursts out, and it can be dangerous, but you see how much fun we had together?" Anna nodded. "I understand if you don't want to tell people about it, and I won't make you, but please just remember, it's not so terrible. You'll have to keep a close watch on her until she's old enough to learn to control it herself, and you'll have to be there to calm her down when she's scared and cant comfort herself. D'you understand?"**_

_**Nodding, Anna sighed. "I guess so," she replied, and Elsa smiled at her.**_

_**"I expect that her powers will be different to mine. She'll be stronger than me, I'm sure, for I never realised I had powers until about five, or six years old. If you stay positive, though, Anna, this could be good for us. We'll teach her to harness and control her abilities at a young age, and then one day, maybe you'll be in a position to tell the world of her powers."**_

_**Anna nodded uncertainly, and Elsa sat next to her, and pulled her and Mia into a warm embrace.**_

_**"Everything will be okay." Anna muttered, and Elsa nodded, smiling.**_

* * *

When they reached the castle grounds, Anna spotted Olaf playing in the snow, and she called him over.

"Hey, Olaf!" She cried, hoping no one else was near. Mia had woken up now, and was watching Elsa's snow fall around her head with fascination. Anna knew that the snowman wouldn't care whether the child had powers or not. She just wasn't so sure about the rest of the kingdom.

"Hey there, Anna! Hi again, Elsa!" The snowman skipped over, laughing, and then he spotted little Mia. "Oh, oh, oh!" He called out, "That's your baby!" And Anna smiled, nodding. "She such a cutesie wootsie little thing! What's she called?"

"Her name's Mia," Anna said, giggling at Olaf's excitement. The little child looked at Olaf with large, azul blue eyes, and swiped at his carrot nose in play, trying to grab it.

"Aww, look at that! She likes me!" Olaf tickled Mia's toes, her baby shoes laying discarded on the floor of the sled, and the baby squirmed. For a two day old child, she was very active, and turning around, Kristoff whispered "We're going to have our work cut out for us, with Mia," to Elsa, and the Queen laughed lightly. Turning back to Mia, she swirled her hands, and a ball of magical ice formed from no where, making the child's eyes widen, and the baby then put her hands out to try and catch the snow. The baby began wriggling in excitement, and then attempted to copy Elsa's actions, causing a ball of her own ice to materialise in the air, and Anna quickly hugged Mia to her body, wary that other people may be near.

"Wow!" Olaf said, "She's magic too! That's awesome!" He began jumping up and down in excitement, but Anna put her hand on his shoulder, still hugging her daughter to her chest with her spare arm.

"Olaf, you can't tell anyone!" She whispered desperately, "Please, you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Her voice was pleading, and Olaf looked at her strangely.

"Sure, I guess." He said, "But why can't I tell anyone?"

Anna looked at him, straight in the eyes. "You just can't, Olaf. People might think she's dangerous, and try to hurt her, or at the least just ignore her. I don't want that."

The snowman looked at her, confused, but nodded anyway. "Okay, Anna!" He cried cheerily, and then skipped off to smell some flowers nearby.

As they made their way back to the castle, they passed through the market street, and thankfully, it was quite quiet. Most of the people sent 'discrete' glances towards the Queen, Princesses and Prince of Arendelle, but all in all they kept away, respecting that babies were not fond of overcrowding. Once, a woman came over to the sled and asked Anna if she could show her little boy the new baby princess, to which Anna agreed - Mia was a member of the royal family, after all, and would never be able to stay out of attention for too long, so she might as well get used to it. When the boy began to get a little rough, however, Anna began to worry and clutched her baby close, bidding the woman farewell and asking Kristoff to continue. At least Mia was still quiet - thankfully, she had shown herself to be a quiet child, so far, but quite bright and cheeky. Elsa looked over at her sister worriedly.

"Anna... I know you want the best for Mia, and I do too, but... Well, don't you think you're being a little radical?" Elsa took her sister's hand in her own, reassuringly. Anna sighed.

"I know, I know... I'm just scared, Elsa, and I don't even know what I'm doing. I mean, three days ago I wasn't even thinking about having a baby for another few weeks, and now here she is... I just want her to be happy." She looked down at her daughter, who was reaching for Anna's pigtails. It didn't matter that she was 21 now - she would wear her hair like it for as long as she lived, and honestly, it was a part of who she was.

After about a minute of walking, Anna asked Kristoff to stop, and then she sniffed the air.

"What's that absolutely delicious smell?" She said, her eyes closed, and then she and Elsa looked at each other.

"Chocolate!" They giggled in unison, and Kristoff shook his head at them In amusement.

"Go on," He said, readjusting his grip on the reigns. "Go and get some, and I'll go talk Sven back to the stables. Anna and Elsa nodded, and the pair hopped off he back of the sled, Mia looking around with interested eyes.

"Get me some too, please, Anna!" Kristoff called, and the princess laughed, agreeing, then Sven and the rugged Mountain Prince, as many of the kingdom's people knew him as, left to return to the castle. Changing her grip on Mia, so that she was held cradled in just one of her arms, Anna and Elsa set off, following their noses to the chocolate store. Multiple times, people came over to see Mia, considering they were on the ground now and not in the sled, making both mother and daughter uncomfortable. The young girl wiggled and squirmed in her Mum's arms, and Elsa recognised her sister's tension as fear, while small snowflakes began to fall. Clearly, Mia was getting stressed again, and Anna recognised this too. Standing up, she said with as much confidence and authority as she could muster (which was very little in truth), "I am sorry, but I must pass through here, for I believe my daughter is getting upset. There will be plenty of time to see her when she is a little older." The crowd cleared, and Anna let out a sigh of relief, while Elsa led her to the shop.

Purchasing as many bags of chocolate as they could carry, which ended up being five large carriers, with difficulty, the sisters thanked the shop keeper and left the store, heading back to the castle. As they passed a small field, Anna frowned and doubled back, believing she had seen something in the field - more specifically, a fire, but this was a field of grain, and no one would light a fire in the middle of it... Would they?

Deciding that it was simply a trick of the light, Anna caught up with Elsa and continued the walk, glad that Mia had been lulled into a contented sleep by now.

By the time they reached the castle, the two Royal girls dropped their bags and sighed in relief, calling three servants over to have the chocolates transported to the massive drawing room. Making their way there, they managed to drag Kristoff along too, although he'd disappeared about a minute later. They reached the room not long later. It was a glorious room, with a large table perfect for playing cards, multiple games such as chess, nine men's morris, snakes and ladders, and dominoes, a darts board, a piano, and much more. Anna's personal favourite was always the mirror room just off that her parents had built for her - it had made her feel less alone when Elsa locked herself away in her room.

Sitting down on one of the sofas, Elsa magicked up a baby cot for Mia, and Anna laid her in it, sighing in pleasure now that the ache from carrying her was gone from her arms. Sitting down next to Elsa, she began to pick out a few chocolates - her favourites, and popped them in her mouth, moaning at the delicious taste. She licked her fingers, enjoying the chocolate, and then sat back, relaxing.

"It's tough work, being princess." Anna said, giggling, and Elsa poked her gently in a playful manner.

"Never be Queen, then." She teased, and Anna promised not to. Both girls laughed, until Elsa began to look thoughtful.

"Hey," She said, "How come the Trolls all seemed to know Kristoff?" Anna looked at her, surprised.

"Oh? He didn't tell you?" She looked over at the sleeping baby Mia, then continued. "They took him in when he was a kid, they raised him."

"Ahh," Elsa said, "What a... Normal childhood." Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way, Elsa, I'm sorry, you know, for blaming you before. I was so annoyed that you didn't tell me about your powers, and that you ignored me, because I didn't know why you did. I feel sort of bad now." Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Don't worry, Anna." She said, "It's fine." She looked around, eating a chocolate at the same time, and then glanced at the window. She grinned.

"Anna?" She asked in a cheeky, girly voice. The princess looked at her, bewildered. The Queen took a breath, then began to sing, stealing the lyrics from Anna years ago.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play..._" Anna grinned, and picked up with a revised adaptation.

"_Though now I see you a lot more, I have to be sure, That you won't go away!_"

Elsa then stole the spotlight from her sister, grinning.

"_We will remain best buddies, for ever more. I won't watch you or Mia cry!_"

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" Anna chorused.

Elsa replied, "_Of course, I want to build a snowman!_", and then they both sang the last line together.

"_We must try!_"

They fell on the sofa giggling together, and Anna looked over at Elsa.

"Thanks, Elsa," She whispered, "For everything." Elsa smiled, and then rose.

"Come on, then!" She said cheekily, "This snowman won't build itself!" Anna laughed and picked up a deeply-sleeping Mia, then ran with Elsa to the gardens outside, where Elsa made another baby crib for her niece, and then the two royal sisters set about making the snow man.

Rolling the balls of snow, to create a body like Olaf's, as well as adding some arms and hands, some eyes, and a mouth. Deciding women were much more interesting than men, Elsa also crafted a dress and some hair from ice, and Anna found a delicate carrot to make her nose. Standing back, they admired their work, and decided that the snow girl was definitely a work of art. At least, it was compared to some of the children's efforts at making snowmen.

Laughing happily, Elsa made wheels and a handle for Mia's new crib, maki not into a pram, and the pair then went to the stables, to visit their horses. They expected they would meet Kristoff there as well, and indeed, when they arrived, the man was playing with Sven in the field. Parking Mia's pram in the corner, Anna found her mare - a dapple grey girl called Misty, and hopped on bareback, groaning at the sudden age from her sore body, considering she'd given birth just the other day. Getting more comfortable, she found the pain left her, and she walked out into the field, then trotted around, sitting comfortably as she went. She had perfected sitting trot long ago - Elsa, on the other hand, had been isolated for so long, she only began riding again the year before, and had yet to master the art. Anna laughed as Elsa bounced around everywhere, but a sudden cry caught her attention, and she wheeled around to see a masked man holding Mia. Anna growled, and charged at him, jumping the fence despite the pain it caused and galloped after. The man had no chance on foot, but he had a bit of an advantage at first. Mia screamed louder, when suddenly the man slipped over, and Anna saw the ice flowing from her baby girl's fingertips. Gasping, even though she knew her daughter would be fine now, she knew that people were gathering around and watching, and didn't want her child's secret to be revealed. Reaching down, she grabbed Mia as she fell, and held her close, while the crowd seemed oblivious to child's icy powers, thank goodness. Half looked at her with sad eyes, pitying her, and the others looking at her in anger, that she had not kept an eye on her daughter. Tears stung Anna's eyes, and she spun her horse around using the halter and galloped back the way she's came, holding tight onto Mia, passing her across the fence to Elsa so that she didn't need to jump it while holding the two year old, who was once again asleep. Getting back into the field, she retrieved her daughter from her sister and returned Misty to the stable, before sitting down at the edge of the paddock, cradling her baby and sobbing. Both her husband and sister came over, and tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Anna's head was filled with emotions, and she wasn't sure what to think. Her newborn baby daughter had almost been kidnapped, and she'd left her, and the fact that her secret had almost been revealed didn't help. Sadly, she went inside and laid Mia down in her crib in Anna and Kristoff's shared room, then sat on the bed and let her emotions run completely free.

* * *

**Comments? Please leave reviews! I'll love you if you do! One review per chapter will have an update credited to them, so leave your opinions now! I will update when I get either 300 views, or 5 reviews, on each chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - dedicated to Brucrew17

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**A sudden cry caught Anna's attention, and she wheeled around to see a masked man holding Mia. Anna growled, and charged at him, jumping the fence despite the pain it caused and galloped after. The man had no chance on foot, but he had a bit of an advantage at first. Mia screamed louder, when suddenly the man slipped over, and Anna saw the ice flowing from her baby girl's fingertips. Gasping, even though she knew her daughter would be fine now, she knew that people were gathering around and watching, and didn't want her child's secret to be revealed. Reaching down, she grabbed Mia as she fell, and held her close, while the crowd seemed oblivious to child's icy powers, thank goodness. Half looked at her with sad eyes, pitying her, and the others looking at her in anger, that she had not kept an eye on her daughter. Tears stung Anna's eyes, and she spun her horse around using the halter and galloped back the way she's came, holding tight onto Mia, passing her across the fence to Elsa so that she didn't need to jump it while holding the two year old, who was once again asleep. Getting back into the field, she retrieved her daughter from her sister and returned Misty to the stable, before sitting down at the edge of the paddock, cradling her baby and sobbing. Both her husband and sister came over, and tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Anna's head was filled with emotions, and she wasn't sure what to think. Her newborn baby daughter had almost been kidnapped, and she'd left her, and the fact that her secret had almost been revealed didn't help. Sadly, she went inside and laid Mia down in her crib in Anna and Kristoff's shared room, then sat on the bed and let her emotions run completely free.**_

* * *

It had been a few days since Mia had almost been kidnapped, and in that time, Anna's emotions had levelled out again, and she was feeling better of herself. She was also more confident in her skills as a mother by now, and at a week old, her baby daughter was beginning to get more adventurous. Guaranteed, she wasn't doing very much, considering she wasn't really able to actually do anything on her own, but she was beginning to become more aware of her surroundings. She'd also developed a taste for melted chocolate off of Anna's finger, although she'd only ever been given it once. It was a funny experience to watch - Anna had dipped her finger in the tiniest bit of chocolate possible, just enough to cover the end of her pinky, and then put it in Mia's mouth. At first, the baby had seemed confused at the new taste, but then began trying to lick her own fingers to find it again, but to no avail, of course.

The date now was the first of December, and Anna awoke early, and awoke Kristoff excitedly.

"Come on, come on!" She whispered, trying not to wake up Mia, who had woken her up, crying for feeding, three times during the night, and Anna was hoping to let her sleep as long as possible. It wasn't that the child was much of a whiny baby, for she only ever cried when she needed something, and not just randomly like many babies Anna knew, but simply because the Princess really wanted some time to herself. She loved the little girl, but she sure was a lot of work.

"Whasisit?" Kristoff slurred out, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What is it?" He repeated, more legibly now, and Anna bounced up and down, excited, taking his hand and quickly pulling him up.

"We have to get the christmas tree up!" She squealed, and Kristoff shook his head in amusement at her. No matter what happened, she'd never change, but he loved her for it.

"What's the time, Anna?" He asked, and she paused, thinking.

"I'm not sure, but we need to go an wake Elsa up! Come on, come on, come on!" Kristoff chuckled, and Sven snorted from across the room. The reindeer always slept in the couple's room, as he had done with Kristoff forever, even though he had a lovely stable. Neither Anna nor her husband minded though - both enjoyed Sven's company, and he made a great alarm clock to wake Kristoff up, too.

Dragging Kristoff out of the door happily, she hurried to Elsa's room, and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, Anna opened the door anyway and ran inside, jumping on Elsa's bed and shaking her sister.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She called, eager to get started. This was the first year that Elsa and Anna had ever decorated a christmas tree together, as the first year after Elsa's winter, the servants had decorated the tree, and the two royal sisters didn't have the heart to re-arrange it. Then, the previous year, Elsa had been called away for royal duties, so Anna and Kristoff decorated the tree, which was nice, but it wasn't the same without Elsa there. This year, Anna promised herself, they would do it all together.

"Anna!" Elsa moaned, "Go back to sleep." Anna got a cheeky look on her face, and lay on her back on top of Elsa.

"I just _can't_!" She said, dramatically. "The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to _PLAY_!"

Oh, how Elsa hated ever letting Anna have her memories fixed. For the past few days, all she would ever do was act out her old memories, and it was getting annoying now, but the Queen decided to humour her sister.

"Go and play by yourself!" She said, pushing her sister off onto the floor. Kristoff laughed, knowing full well that the sisters were at it again, and then helped Anna up. The princess giggled, and then climbed back on her sister's bed.

"D'you wanna build a snow-man?" She asked cheekily, and Elsa sat up, shaking her head in amusement.

"Morning Anna, morning Kristoff." She said, and then a familiar reindeer trotted into the room, snorting. "Hi, Sven." Elsa said, stroking his nose. Looking at her sister, she got up, and put on her dressing gown over her night dress. Most women would have been embarrassed to stand in front of a man with only their sleep wear on, but honestly, to Elsa, Kristoff was more like a true brother than her sister's husband, and the feeling was mutual for both people.

Pulling the two people to the dining hall, where they had all agreed previously to put up the christmas tree, Anna excitedly skipped and slid around the hall, laughing in hyper happiness. Clipping Sven onto the massive tree with a harness, they hauled it slowly to the corner of the room where Anna wanted it, fussily stating that it could not go anywhere else, putting on a pouty face when Kristoff said that it was a stupid idea. In the end, he gave in.

After about ten minutes, the reindeer managed to pull it across the width of the room, and then about an hour later, the four managed to get it into a standing position. Anna excitedly ran around the tree, screeching excitedly.

"Krissy!" Anna called, "Could you pass me some of the gold tinsel over there!" She asked eagerly, but Kristoff huffed in mock annoyance at being called such a girly name, and Anna turned to her sister.

"Elsa!" She whined, "He's being mean to me!" Elsa simply laughed in reply, and Anna pouted childishly. Sven grunted, and trotted over with multiple christmas decorations tangled in his antlers, and the princess stroked him fondly.

"Thanks, Boy." She said, then faced the others, "At least _someone_ likes me!" She cheekily offended, and then Kristoff and Elsa came over to her, helping to decorate the tree with the , however, none of them could reach any higher.

"Ugh!" Anna moaned, "We had to get a massive tree, didn't we?" In truth, it really did look stupid with the top half remaining plain. Elsa laughed.

"Anna, jump up!" She said, and Anna did so, but was still unable to reach. "Try again!" Elsa encouraged, and the princess jumped as high as she could, but once again, could not reach. However, this time, she landed higher up, on a block of ice, and while she slipped a little, she grinned as Elsa lifted her into the air with her powers.

Once the tree was finished being decorated, about two and a half hours after they'd awoke, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff all stepped back to admire their work. For many young adults, Christmas tree decorating was not so exciting, but for the three in the room who had rarely ever experienced it, the whole thing was amazing.

"Not bad," Kristoff said, surveying the tree, and Anna playfully shoved him.

"All you can say is 'Not bad'? Pfft!" She tilted her head sideways, and looked at the tree from the different angle. "I think it's a masterpiece!"

Elsa was about to say something, when loud crying sounded through the halls, and Anna sighed.

"I love Mia," She said, "I really do, but boy, does she take a lot of time to look after." Turning to leave, Elsa put her hand on her sister's shoulder, and she had a cheeky grin on her face. Anna frowned.

"Elsa?" She asked, but the Queen just grinned and pushed Anna, freezing the floor beneath her as she went so that the three people - followed by a reindeer - slid all the way to where Mia was lying, before thawing it all. Anna rushed inside and picked up her baby daughter, cradling her in her arms.

"What's wrong, Mia?" She asked gently, then breathed in, and scrunched up her nose.

"Problem solved," she muttered, walking to the bed to change Mia's nappy, and Elsa laughed as her sister attempted to change her baby, while covering her nose at the same time. Elsa and Kristoff couldn't help but laugh as Anna attempted to change her daughter, while hiding her nose under her arm at the same time. It was rather comical.

Heading down to breakfast, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff all talked happily together, while Mia lay happily in Sven's antlers, bouncing around as the reindeer tried to lick her.

"I'm going to go out today," Elsa announced, as she finished her bacon. "I've got some Christmas shopping I need to get done early, so I'll see you guys later, I guess?" Anna and Kristoff nodded, and Mia sneezed, light snow falling around her as she did so, after which Elsa left. "I'll be back for lunch!" She called out, and then she was gone.

The following morning, Elsa still wasn't back.

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! I would like at least five decent reviews (i.e. Not just 'Nice chapter, explain yourselves guys!) or 500 views before I update. You managed it last chapter, I know you can do it again!**


	6. Chapter 6 - dedicated to thatgirl11

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**Heading down to breakfast, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff all talked happily together, while Mia lay happily in Sven's antlers, bouncing around as the reindeer tried to lick her.**_

_**"I'm going to go out today," Elsa announced, as she finished her bacon. "I've got some Christmas shopping I need to get done early, so I'll see you guys later, I guess?" Anna and Kristoff nodded, and Mia sneezed, light snow falling around her as she did so, after which Elsa left. "I'll be back for lunch!" She called out, and then she was gone.**_

_**The following morning, Elsa still wasn't back.**_

* * *

"Kristoff," Anna said quietly, as she entered the stables, Mia clutched close to her chest due to all the people nearby - she was still wary of anyone finding out about the baby's powers. Mia was currently gurgling happily as she waved her hands around, making mesmerising patters of snow and ice in the air, and Kristoff smiled when he saw his daughter. He quickly sobered, however, when Anna came over to him, and laid the child in Sven's antlers, as she had done the day before.

"I'm worried, Kris." She said, fiddling with one of her ginger pigtails nervously, "Elsa said that she'd be back for lunch time yesterday, and she's still gone. Something clearly isn't right, and I don't know what to do..."

Kristoff put his arm around Anna, and tilted her chin up. "We've got to go and find her." He said, and Anna looked unsure.

"I don't know, Kris..." She replied, "I want to, of course, but what about Arendelle? I don't know who would watch over the kingdom in our absence... And then who would care for Mia? She needs me, and no one can find out about her powers."

Kristoff thought, and Sven, who had been listening, grunted a few times, making Mia gurgle as she wobbled around in his antlers when his head moved, like a small rag doll.

"Good idea, Sven!" Kristoff praised, stroking the reindeer happily, and Anna raised an eyebrow.

"And...?" She asked, not able to understand the animal like Kristoff could. The man stood up and stopped petting the reindeer.

"Sven reckons we should let Kai run the kingdom while we're away. He's loyal, trustworthy, popular and smart, so he should be able to handle it, and besides, we shouldn't be gone much longer than a few days. Right?"

Anna considered this. It was true that Kai would make a great temporary leader, but she wasn't sure how he'd do in the long run. They really needed someone with experience as a leader to help, just in case. Suddenly, it hit her, and she grabbed Kristoff's jacket happily.

"We should ask Grand Pabbie to come and help, too! He's the leader of the trolls, so he has experience. He wouldn't need to do everything, he could just be somewhere closer to Arendelle so that if Kai needed assistance, he could just find him an ask?"

Kristoff nodded. "Sounds good to me," he told her, "I expect we'll have to take Mia with us, because there's no way we can leave her behind, and I won't go to find your sister without you, because you and Elsa are much closer than me." Anna paused, then sighed.

"Okay!" She said, her blue eyes blazing with a strong, passionate determination, making them resemble sparkling ice. Picking Mia out of Sven's antlers, which made the baby sob a few times quietly, but nothing too much, she and Kristoff went in search of Kai, to tell him that he was in charge while they were away. The butler readily agreed. After giving him a quick note of what to do, the couple then left to find the trolls, Anna and Mia riding upon Misty, and Kristoff on Sven, and the rocky creatures happily agreed to move closer to Arendelle.

About half an hour later, Anna and Kristoff departed Arendelle, with an oversized sled, which needed two animals to move it, full with food, drink, some tools, and sleeping equipment. It was handy, because there was a fold-down wooden floor, that meant that when night fell, you simply had to cover the cargo over and then sleep above it, rather than being squished. That, or it meant you could sleep with the cargo and not get rained on, which Anna liked the sound of.

Originally, the Princess, the Prince (who was not at all keen on his title) and their baby, accompanied by a reindeer and a grey mare, simply asked around to see if people knew in which direction Elsa may have headed, but they received no information of any use. None of the shops had been visited by the Queen, and by the time the group had visited the last shop, Anna's previous determination had deflated.

"Come on," She said, climbing back onto the sled once again, Mia clutched tightly in her arms. "I guess we'd better start searching the fjords for Elsa." She told him, and Kristoff jumped onto the sled as well, taking hold of the reigns and clucking twice with his tongue, making Sven and Misty bounce into a brisk walk.

"I guess we should keep an eye out for some form of disturbance?" He suggested.

Anna nodded dumbly. Glancing down at Mia, who was gurgling as she fiddled with her mother's pigtails - the child really was fascinated by them. A small lock of soft hair brushed across the baby's nose, and she wrinkled it multiple times, before sneezing, and a pattern of ice erupted from her hand, small tendrils of snow and frost, from the increased pressure. Anna smiled softly at her daughter, for there was no one nearby to witness her powers in action, and the ability was beautiful in itself, but people would still be wary, especially of one so young who had no reign at all over her potentially dangerous talent. The girl waved her hands, making more ice appear, although not as elaborate as the accidental magic, and she gurgled happily - the baby was very cheerful, not unlike her mother, for the most part - and Anna traced her chin with her hand, then she gasped.

"Of course!" She whispered, "It's simple! Don't you see, Kristoff? Elsa would probably have left a trail of ice when she was kidnapped! Or at least left some sort of clue for us to find her with! It wouldn't have been hard for her, really!"

Kristoff considered this, and re-adjusted his grip on the reigns. "I guess, but how will we tell? There's already snow on the ground, and some ice, too."

The sled continued to move, and Anna looked around, wondering, when her gaze focused upon a trail of un-naturally clear, pale blue ice speeding through the trees. The ice was rough around the edges and it was obvious that there was no way the sled would fit through.

"We'll have to hide the sled, then ride through." Kristoff said, pointing out the obvious, and Anna agreed. Halting the movement, the people hopped off, and the mountain man unclipped Sven and Misty, and the Princess set about putting on her horse's halter. They then went around to the back of the sled and put some essentials - food, drinking bottles, a few spare clothes, and a few other essentials - a lightweight, but warm, blanket for the night, or whenever they got cold, and some baby nappies, too - into two separate saddle bags which one of the deviants must have placed in earlier, and then they hid the sled to the best of their abilities, camouflaging it with branches, snow, and wet leaves making up the bulk of the disguise.

Setting off, they ran at a gallop, Mia with her father for a change, laying in Sven's antlers, gurgling as she wobbled around, occasionally freezing the reindeer's horns with little patterns, which seemed to amuse her. Anna had taken the care a few minutes before to actually tie her down with some rope, wrapping it gently around her waist and onto the reindeer's antlers below, simply because however smooth Sven's gallop was, there was still the chance the baby could fall out. It was just easier to transport Mia in this way, for holding her was a little difficult when one was galloping as well.

After a few minutes of running, it became evident there had been a struggle - the ice was patchy and there were random icicles sticking dangerously sharp through the tree bark - multiple times, Sven and Misty had been forced to jump the stray ice, something Mia found hilarious, and made her gurgle and coo louder.

A few hours later, the trail of ice had ended, and there was a worrying shade of red on the tree bark. Cautiously, the group continued on at a walk, Anna deciding to hold onto her daughter now, who was now asleep. The sky was beginning to turn black, and it was evident that the search would have to be post-poned. Dismounting, Anna and Mia began to unpack, while Kristoff made a hasty igloo from the snow on the ground, which provided a shelter from the bitter wind which had suddenly begun to howl. Misty was tied up outside with Sven, for there had not been enough material to make a bigger, enclosed area, but neither animal seemed to mind too much - Sven ended up sleeping right outside the door, though.

That night, the wind picked up a lot, and the howling kept Anna, Kristoff and even Mia - who was simply quietened when the opportunity to nurse arose - awake, while the animals outside huddled together for warmth. When a low growling sounded, however, the animals were up and on alert, and Kristoff quickly tore down the walls in his snow shelter. Hopping onto the animals' backs, after hastily grabbing the saddle bags that they had luckily not unpacked - minus tue blanket, which Anna managed to stuff in aa they went - they sprinted off, a few hungry wolves close on their tail. Once, one of the canines succeeded in biting Misty's rear leg, not too seriously, but still a well placed injury, that considerably slowed her down, and she let out a high pitched whinny of fear. A few seconds later, a wolf jumped at Anna, and tore a chunk of flesh from her ankle, making her cry out in pain, and blood splattered the floor. Mia began to wail, and Kristoff turned Sven around to try and fight the wolves, or at least hold them up so Anna and their daughter could escape, but he only succeeded in delaying the pack for a few seconds, and he quickly turned and sprinted. Anna was groaning now, her crimson blood splattering the floor with every few metres, and Mia's cries of fear could be heard easily for at least half a mile. Perhaps even more.

A jet of ice hit the leader of the pack in the head, and the animal froze, stopping and it keeled over, while another streak made its mark on another wolf's chest, causing the creature to stop, whining. The few remaining wolves continued on, however, and one launched at Anna, who knew she could not miss it. Calling out, she desperately threw Mia to Kristoff, who caught her by the very edges of her dress, and Anna was pulled off her horse, tumbling around on the floor. Kristoff charged at the wolves, holding Mia protectively against his chest, but the wolves only scattered for a second, not long enough to grab his wife from the ground. He ran at them again, when suddenly, a well placed rock from the forest struck a wolf on the head, and another arrow buried into one's shoulder. The final canine yelped and fled in fear, and finally, Anna was safe.

One look at Anna, however, and it was clear as day that she was anything but okay. Her ankle wound was still bleeding freely, and it was a horrid sight. The poor girl was lying on the floor, her body wracked with convulsions, and Kristoff had no idea what to do. A shout from inside the forest caught his attention.

"Come with me!" A man, little older than the two royals, stood at the edge of the forest. "Come quickly!" He beckoned them over, and Kristoff pulled Anna up, wrapping her wound with a spare shirt, before rushing after the stranger.

It didn't matter if this man was dangerous or not.

He was Anna's only hope.

* * *

**Ooh! Big cliffie! Sorry I didnt update yesterday, I wasn't feeling well, but I think I'm better now. Please review! It's what inspires me to write! I'll update at either 500 views or 6 decent reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7 - dedicated to bvge

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**In response to a review from Elenar Thorn, I do update every day, unless there are circumstances out of my control that means I am unable to, such as my being ill the other day. The whole 'if I get x reviews thing' just gives readers the chance to get a chapter even sooner - for example, every half a day, if I can write that fast. **

* * *

_**That night, the wind picked up a lot, and the howling kept Anna, Kristoff and even Mia - who was simply quietened when the opportunity to nurse arose - awake, while the animals outside huddled together for warmth. When a low growling sounded, however, the animals were up and on alert, and Kristoff quickly tore down the walls in his snow shelter. Hopping onto the animals' backs, after hastily grabbing the saddle bags that they had luckily not unpacked - minus tue blanket, which Anna managed to stuff in as they went - they sprinted off, a few hungry wolves close on their tail. Once, one of the canines succeeded in biting Misty's rear leg, not too seriously, but still a well placed injury, that considerably slowed her down, and she let out a high pitched whinny of fear. A few seconds later, a wolf jumped at Anna, and tore a chunk of flesh from her ankle, making her cry out in pain, and blood splattered the floor. Mia began to wail, and Kristoff turned Sven around to try and fight the wolves, or at least hold them up so Anna and their daughter could escape, but he only succeeded in delaying the pack for a few seconds, and he quickly turned and sprinted. Anna was groaning now, her crimson blood splattering the floor with every few metres, and Mia's cries of fear could be heard easily for at least half a mile. Perhaps even more.**_

_**A jet of ice hit the leader of the pack in the head, and the animal froze, stopping and it keeled over, while another streak made its mark on another wolf's chest, causing the creature to stop, whining. The few remaining wolves continued on, however, and one launched at Anna, who knew she could not miss it. Calling out, she desperately threw Mia to Kristoff, who caught her by the very edges of her dress, and Anna was pulled off her horse, tumbling around on the floor. Kristoff charged at the wolves, holding Mia protectively against his chest, but the wolves only scattered for a second, not long enough to grab his wife from the ground. He ran at them again, when suddenly, a well placed rock from the forest struck a wolf on the head, and another arrow buried into one's shoulder. The final canine yelped and fled in fear, and finally, Anna was safe.**_

_**One look at Anna, however, and it was clear as day that she was anything but okay. Her ankle wound was still bleeding freely, and it was a horrid sight. The poor girl was lying on the floor, her body wracked with convulsions, and Kristoff had no idea what to do. A shout from inside the forest caught his attention.**_

_**"Come with me!" A man, little older than the two royals, stood at the edge of the forest. "Come quickly!" He beckoned them over, and Kristoff pulled Anna up, wrapping her wound with a spare shirt, before rushing after the stranger.**_

_**It didn't matter if this man was dangerous or not.**_

_**He was Anna's only hope.**_

* * *

After a few minutes, they reached a small wooden hut, hidden deep inside the forest, and not a minute too late, either; the shirt that had been hiding Anna's wound was soaked in her blood, and she was breathing more heavily, quiet moans escaping her lips. Mia had quietened a little, but was distressed at her mother's agitation, and was whimpering quietly, while Kristoff's skin was paler than the freshly fallen snow on the ground.

"Quick, quick, come in!" The stranger said, ushering them inside. Kristoff carried Anna and his daughter after the man, partly because he wasn't really sure that he could trust the young man before him, and also because Sven's antlers were too wide to fit through the door, anyway.

"Come here, and her on the bed." The forest man instructed, and Kristoff obliged warily, standing at Anna's head and holding her hand, while keeping his gaze fixed on the stranger. He didn't want him to pull any tricks and hurt his wife, his daughter, or himself, although he was more concerned over the welfare of the two girls lying next to him.

"Good," The man said, then he looked over at Anna. "What's her name?" He asked Kristoff, but when the injured girl opened her mouth to reply, he shook his head and held up a finger.

"Save your energy." He told her, and then repeated the question to Kristoff, while going to the other side of the room, searching through a small chest of drawers.

"Her name's Anna." Kristoff said, the little trust he had for the strange man slipping. Everyone he knew seemed to know who Elsa, Anna and himself were, and the majority even knew Mia, so for someone living so close to Arendelle to not know who they were instantly was strange. The man nodded, and then approached Anna with a small towel and a ball of what looked like spiders cobwebs. Taking the silky, fine material, he tore a bit off and put it in the bleeding hole in Anna's ankle, then shrugged and added it all, completely hiding the bloody flesh. He then folded the towel in half, and wrapped it around the injury, asking a reluctant Kristoff if he had any rope - to which the mountain man responded by asking Sven to throw him the saddle bags. There was no way that he was leaving the two Princesses, even for a second, with the stranger.

The forest dweller went on to tie the end of the rope around the towel tightly, finishing it with a bow, and then attached the other end to a branch that grew inside, above the bed, succeeding in elevating Anna's leg, and Kristoff looked at the man puzzled, who understood his silent query.

"The spider webs help to stop the blood flow, and the towel will keep them in place, as well as putting pressure on it, which will also help. Keeping the ankle elevated will also help to drain some of the blood away from the wound so that it won't bleed as much." He then turned to the door, and left, before returning to tell the people in his house not to touch anything.

When he exited again, Kristoff sat next to Anna on the cold wooden floor, and took Mia from her, tickling the child's head, which made her fall asleep, before he even realised. Smiling, he returned the baby to it's mother, and then he looked at the woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Anna. If I'd been more careful, if I'd listened out for danger, we wouldn't be in this mess." He apologised, and the princess huffed, pushing him playfully.

"It's not your fault, Kris." She said, "I should have been more careful with Misty, and avoided the wolves when we were running. Then she wouldn't have been bitten, and she would have been able to run faster."

"Yeah, but-" Kristoff began, but Anna crossed her arms, to the best of her abilities at least considering there was a small baby in her grasp, and the mountain man sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He huffed, as the forest man re-entered the house, a small basket in his hands. Kristoff and Anna watched with interest as he emptied the contents into a cauldron, and then set a small stick alight, before making a fire with it under the large black pot. The flames licked at the sides of the container like bright, gleaming eyes in the dark, dangerously hot and yet they were still so hypnotic and calming.

After about fifteen minutes, the man returned to Kristoff and Anna with two bowls of hot, steaming vegetable stew, accompanied by a small piece of bread and each.

"Sorry it's not much," The man apologised, "I don't exactly have very many supplies, so I can't offer you anything special."

Anna shook her head. "Don't worry about it. This is more than enough, considering we don't actually have anything to offer you in return."

Kristoff nodded, and then laughed. "She had to bribe me to get me to help her when she met me, so I'd say you're really very generous." The stranger laughed a little, and then got himself a bowl of stew and bread, sitting next to Kristoff.

"My name's Odd, anyway." The man said, and Anna laughed.

"What an odd name!" She said, and the forest dweller raised his eyebrows at her in annoyance at the pun. "Sorry, sorry." She apologised, and the man smiled a little.

"So, I'm guessing you two are from Arendelle, then?" Odd asked, and the pair nodded, and Mia snored gently. The man looked at her and cooed. "And what are you doing all the way out here? Especially with a baby?"

Anna paused. "Well, my sister went out yesterday, and she hasn't returned yet, so we were going looking for her." She explained, "Have you seen her?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Who is your sister?" He asked, and Anna laughed.

"Oh, right." She said, "Sorry. My sister's Elsa, Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

Odd's eyes widened in surprise, then confusion.

"Wait, _Queen_ Elsa? She was only a princess the last time I checked."

Anna frowned. "Uhm... well, she's been Queen for three years now..."

"Really?" The man seemed to be extremely shocked and surprised. "I guess I've been away from Arendelle longer than I realised." Odd shrugged, and took a mouthful of stew. "Well, do you know where the Queen could be?"

Anna was busy eating, so Kristoff answered for her. "We aren't sure. We originally had a trail of ice that we were following, but then it ended."

Odd looked confused, and Anna theorised he wasn't aware of Elsa's powers. After filling him in, she finished her meal, and then began to fidget, bored of sitting down. Kristoff and Odd looked at her sternly, and she let out an audible sigh of annoyance.

"Look," Odd told her, "You need to rest for a while. At least for a few days, so that the wound can begin to heal a little. Otherwise you'll just bleed to death."

Anna flinched at the blunt tone of Odd's voice. She opened her mouth to argue, but upon seeing Kristoff's concerned face, she gave in.

"Fine." She said, "But here's the deal - I'll stay for two days, and in that time, Kris, I need you to start looking around nearby for any clues as to which direction Elsa went, or... was taken. At least that way if we have a late start we can head in the right direction." Kristoff nodded, and Odd came over.

"I'll help, too, if you'd like some more assistance. Oh, and I think I found your mare as well. She's in the field out back with the reindeer and my own horse."

Anna smiled, and nodded, accepting the extra help. They needed someone who knew the area anyway, in case they got lost.

Sighing, she cuddled Mia closer to her, and shifted a little, trying to get comfy. This was going to be a long two days.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and before anyone comments, yes, Odd is actually the tenth most popular boy's name in Norway (how odd!) I'd like at least six decent reviews or 500 views before I update. And may I just ask, why is it always the same people who review? Come on guys! It's not hard!**


	8. Chapter 8 - dedicated to TheElementHero

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_ "Well, do you know where the Queen could be?"_**

**_Anna was busy eating, so Kristoff answered for her. "We aren't sure. We originally had a trail of ice that we were following, but then it ended."_**

**_Odd looked confused, and Anna theorised he wasn't aware of Elsa's powers. After filling him in, she finished her meal, and then began to fidget, bored of sitting down. Kristoff and Odd looked at her sternly, and she let out an audible sigh of annoyance._**

**_"Look," Odd told her, "You need to rest for a while. At least for a few days, so that the wound can begin to heal a little. Otherwise you'll just bleed to death."_**

**_Anna flinched at the blunt tone of Odd's voice. She opened her mouth to argue, but upon seeing Kristoff's concerned face, she gave in._**

**_"Fine." She said, "But here's the deal - I'll stay for two days, and in that time, Kris, I need you to start looking around nearby for any clues as to which direction Elsa went, or... was taken. At least that way if we have a late start we can head in the right direction." Kristoff nodded, and Odd came over._**

**_"I'll help, too, if you'd like some more assistance. Oh, and I think I found your mare as well. She's in the field out back with the reindeer and my own horse."_**

**_Anna smiled, and nodded, accepting the extra help. They needed someone who knew the area anyway, in case they got lost._**

**_Sighing, she cuddled Mia closer to her, and shifted a little, trying to get comfy. This was going to be a long two days._**

* * *

To Anna, the two days passed like a snail, slowly trudging along, un-eventful. Granted, she had gotten a longer sleep than she normally would have, for Mia had taken to feeding more with slightly greater intervals in between, and she was definitely well rested, but she just felt so tired of being cooped up.

On the morning of the second day, Kristoff carried Anna outside, where he sat her down on a stump resting against a thick tree trunk, and used a low down branch to keep he ankle elevated. It was annoying, and by now, the Princess's foot had the worst pins and needles, but the bleeding seemed to have slowed down, at least - Odd had collected more spider cobwebs and replaced the old dressing the night before, washing the towel in a nearby spring, and while the wound was still bleeding more than could be shrugged off, the injury was considerably better. Anna only worried about walking around with a hole in her ankle, and knew she'd have to do something to fix it when she could.

It felt good to be outside, and Anna and Mia enjoyed making snowballs together, while Kristoff worked on a little project of his own. The baby girl was getting stronger each day, and much more alert, and she was beginning to actually make her powers work at her own will, although not perfectly. It was still cute to watch her sneeze, then sneeze again when her snow landed on her nose.

By late afternoon, Kristoff had finished his projects, which turned out to be a splint for Anna's leg to help her put a small amount of pressure on her injured ankle, and a pair of wooden crutches. They were carefully made, especially for just two days work, and Anna was overjoyed at the prospect of doing things on her own.

Misty, too, had been treated and cared for. The cut on her leg was cleaned up and beginning to heal nicely, and the mare was galloping around happily with Sven again.

After Odd had changed Anna's dressing, and replaced the towel with a smaller, thinner white muslin material that was much more practical and discreet, Kristoff, carrying Anna and Mia, got on Sven's back, and the forest man mounted his own black horse, named Storm Chaser, and the group set off.

The journey progressed slowly at first, and even though it was more interesting than being cooped inside all day, Anna was beginning to get bored. She began whistling, a simple tune that she wasn't exactly very good at, but about ten minutes later, she'd mastered it, and was bored once again.

"Can't we go a little bit faster, Kris?" She asked, sighing as they slowly plodded along, Mia balanced in the crook of her arm. She quickly changed her hold on the baby when she noticed that Sven's fur was covered in little crystals of ice.

"Anna, we need to keep an eye out for any signs that might tell us which way Elsa went." Kristoff replied back, although he did cluck his tongue to get Sven walking a bit faster all the same.

About an hour or two later, the group stopped, for Anna had accidentally knocked all of the food supply into a muddy puddle, thus making it unsafe to eat. Pausing in a clearing, Anna was the first to dismount, with Kristoff holding onto Mia as she did so, awkwardly landing on one foot. Picking up her crutches, which had been tied over Misty's back, she then took Mia so that the man could dismount, and they all walked (or, in Anna's case, hopped) over to a nearby stream.

"Sorry!" Anna apologised, nervous and jumpy, "I'm so sorry!" As she hopped along, looking at Kristoff, she managed to trip over her crutches as well, landing in a heap.

"Ugh!" She groaned, and accepted Kristoff's hand to help her get up. "I'm such a klutz!"

"Don't worry about it," He told her in response, amusement shining in his eyes. "I'll just see if I catch any fish, now." Leaving towards the river, Odd came over, laughing.

"No offence, your highness," He said, "but unless I'm much mistaken, I always thought that princesses were supposed to be... Well, refined, I guess." Anna grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah," She replied, "I'm the odd one out. Don't get me wrong - I've tried to become more sophisticated, but... Well, it didn't really work. My parents even got me a tutor once, but it did nothing except make me hate Sunday afternoons, when I had the lessons." Laying Mia down next to her, she looked up at the sky.

"It was always Elsa who was good at being refined. We're like two extremes, me and her." Tickling Mia's head gently, Anna smiled as she watched the clouds pass by. It wasn't warm, but the sky was bright blue and made her feel relaxed.

A splashing sound drew her attention, and she saw Kristoff holding up a decent sized fish in his hand, smiling. Picking Mia up, Anna stood, and awkwardly hopped over to the stream, before sitting down at the edge and watching for fish.

Ten minutes later, she'd caught almost double Kristoff had, although had only managed to keep her grip on four. Still, she was beaming happily as she put her catch in the cleaned food bag, and she sent Kristoff plenty of smug looks, for her fish were much larger than his.

"Women." He muttered under his breath, but Anna heard, and turned to raise her eyebrows at him, putting her hands on her hips (while still holding Mia), and sent him a mock-offended glare.

"Sven!" Kristoff called louder, attempting to cover it up and failing miserably. Anna just playfully shoved him when he passed, accidentally making him fall into a snow-covered hedge.

"Oops?" She said, smiling shyly. Kristoff just shook his head and laughed.

"You're a natural disaster on legs, just waiting to happen. You know that, right?"

Anna giggled. "Sorry, sorry. But don't complain - you love my clumsiness really!"

Kristoff seemed unconvinced.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, grinning.

"Of course! You just... Don't know it yet." Anna replied, and Odd laughed from in front of them.

He looked at Kristoff straight in the eyes. "You won't win." He said bluntly, and Kristoff sighed.

"I noticed." He replied, and then helped Anna and Mia get onto Misty, deeming the Princess well enough to ride on her own, before proceeding to get onto Sven's back.

No-one noticed the small stream of smoke barely a few metres away.

* * *

**Massive thanks to TheElementHero, who has helped me improve my story (or at least, thanks for trying - whether I'll be able to actually fix some of the problems with my writing are up for debate, but I'll do my best! Please tell me if I did better or not!)**

**Anyway, happy christmas everyone! I may / may not be able to update tomorrow, but keep an eye out for an update anyway!**


	9. Chapter 9 - dedicated to Seasonal Music

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_"Women." He muttered under his breath, but Anna heard, and turned to raise her eyebrows at him, putting her hands on her hips (while still holding Mia), and sent him a mock-offended glare._**

**_"Sven!" Kristoff called louder, attempting to cover it up and failing miserably. Anna just playfully shoved him when he passed, accidentally making him fall into a snow-covered hedge._**

**_"Oops?" She said, smiling shyly. Kristoff just shook his head and laughed._**

**_"You're a natural disaster on legs, just waiting to happen. You know that, right?"_**

**_Anna giggled. "Sorry, sorry. But don't complain - you love my clumsiness really!"_**

**_Kristoff seemed unconvinced._**

**_"Oh, yeah?" He asked, grinning._**

**_"Of course! You just... Don't know it yet." Anna replied, and Odd laughed from in front of them._**

**_He looked at Kristoff straight in the eyes. "You won't win." He said bluntly, and Kristoff sighed._**

**_"I noticed." He replied, and then helped Anna and Mia get onto Misty, deeming the Princess well enough to ride on her own, before proceeding to get onto Sven's back._**

**_No-one noticed the small stream of smoke barely a few metres away._**

* * *

"Come on, Kristoff!" Anna cried happily, as she galloped Misty through the trees, jumping over logs and slaloming around rocks. Mia gurgled happily, screaming quietly in delight, as she bounced around in her mother's arms, and Kristoff cheered joyfully as he and Sven rushed around, enjoying the freedom and the opportunity to just run wild, once again. Odd cantered quickly a little farther behind, giving the family some space to be together, but there was a massive smile on his face, and his eyes sparkled excitedly.

The group ran on quickly, happily, and Anna managed to forget some of her fear of her sister's safety. Elsa was anything but weak, and her icy powers gave her an instant advantage over her enemies, so there wasn't too much to worry about. At least, that was what she told herself.

As they were riding along, Kristoff called to Anna to slow down, and Odd came to a stop when he caught up with them, his stallion side stepping a little and jumping nervously around. It was then that Anna noticed that Misty was flicking her ears around, listening, then she slowly lay them flat back.

"Something's not right." Anna said, stating the obvious.

Kristoff and Odd agreed, but the group carried on, not sure where or even what the issue was. Soothingly stroking their horses (or, in Kristoff's case, reindeer), they managed to get another one hundred metres, give or take, when The animals began to snort in fear.

All of a sudden, flames sprang up, crackling and warm despite the freezing temperatures and snowy conditions. The animals all spooked, although Sven reacted the best, and the group quickly bolted away from the fire.

No matter how far they went, the fire simply caught up with them, as if it was purposely following them. Strangely enough, it seemed to be moving, but wasn't actually growing in size, just like a moving wall of flaming heat, and Anna frowned as she fled from the blaze. Mia was squirming, a few scared sobs escaping her lips, and her mother felt bad, for she was unable to comfort the child at all.

"Kristoff!" She called loudly, "Why is there fire? It's much too cold, and it shouldn't be able to actually burn! The ground's too wet!"

Kristoff and Sven thundered next to the dapple grey mare.

"I'm not sure!" He called out, "It's like Elsa's winter in summer! It's just illogical!"

For a few moments, the group kept running on, when Anna called out, "Sven, catch Mia!". With that, having caught both Kristoff and the reindeer's attention, she threw her baby, eyes wide with fear, but luckily, the child was caught when Sven jumped, safely reaching the girl. She let out a sigh of relief, vowing to never do that again, then she galloped Misty harder, before swerving around and heading recklessly towards the fire.

"What are you doing!" Kristoff cried out, and Odd shouted, "Stop, Anna!". The princess just kept going.

"I am going," She kicked her mare a little harder, "To find," She shook the reigns and clucked her tongue, slapping Misty's rear gently to get her galloping faster. "My sister!" She finished, and shortened the reigns, allowing her more control over her frightened horse, and then jumped through a gap in the fire. A few small flames bit at her side, and Misty whinnied in distress, but they made it through the blaze fine.

Kristoff, meanwhile, just stared in shock as his wife jumped through the flames fearlessly. He loved her for her courage and determination, but he really wished she would consider the consequences of her action more.

"Come on!" He called to Odd, who looked uncertain but nodded all the same. Pulling Mia into his lap, he hid her in his jacket and then said to Sven, "C'mon, Buddy,"

The reindeer snorted, but obliged anyway, and ran quickly towards the flames. Jumping through, he landed and was quickly followed by Odd, whose stallion seemed annoyed with the man, refusing to move after as his rider kicked him. It was rather comical, like those amusing cartoons with the short little rider and the fat, stubborn pony.

Anna looked at Kristoff worriedly.

"Where's Mia, Kristoff!" She yelled, "What have you done with my baby!" She wasn't thinking straight, and Kristoff laughed.

"Calm down, Anna." He told her, "I've got her here." Revealing the child, Anna let out a sigh of relief, and she took her back from Kristoff. The girl snuggled into her mother's side, and Anna cooed at her, almost falling off of Misty when the mare bolted again.

Grabbing her horse's reigns, Anna stabilised herself and then noticed that the fire was moving towards them again. Sven and Storm Chaser thundered beside her, the latter horse under no control from it's owner whatsoever. Odd simply bounced around, and Anna laughed with both amusement and glee.

Odd sent her an annoyed look. "What?" he shouted, as Anna giggled helplessly.

"You just look ridiculous!" She called back, and then whooped with joy as Misty jumped a log. She got such great exhilaration from riding and going fast, and urged her already flat out mare to go faster. Sven ran quicker, too, although Storm Chaser simply kept going at his steady pace.

When they reached a stream, about four metres in width and quite deep, they jumped to then pulled their horses to a stop. It was a little more difficult for Odd, who simply muttered 'Bloody horse' over and over in a soothing tone. Sven seemed amused, but Storm Chaser accepted it.

"There," Anna said, "That'll put the water out."

Nodding, Kristoff looked at Anna. "So, what's the plan?" He asked, as he affectionately stroked Sven's neck.

"Well," Anna began, "When you said about Elsa's winter in the middle of summer, I realised that this is them same... The same..." She frowned, trying to find the right word. "Ah! The same type of problem. I mean, the snow never melted despite the summer heat that should have been, and now, the fire is burning despite there is wet snow on the ground."

Kristoff frowned, and Odd looked at the sky in thought. Finally, the latter said, "What's that got to do with anything?" He queried, and Anna rolled her eyes. In her opinion, at least, she'd pretty much spelled it out for them already.

"It means that someone else probably has the same powers as Elsa and Mia, but over heat and fire, not cold and snow. It's not,definite, of course, only maybe, as I'm not certain."

Kristoff nodded his approval.

"It _does_ make sense." He admitted. "But I don't see what this has to do with Elsa?"

Anna paused, tickling Mis under her chin, keeping her happy and quiet.

"I'm guessing that whoever else has the powers kidnapped Elsa, or something." She explained, but Odd didn't look convinced.

"I'm not sure, Anna." He told her. "Surely if they had fire powers, they would stay away from her ice? It doesn't seem to add up properly."

Dismounting off of Misty, Anna pulled out a small blanket and began to nurse her daughter, hiding her breast from view. "Hmm, perhaps," she replied! but then smiled. "But like they always say, opposites attract! Just look at Kristoff and me!"

The mountain man sighed. "Kristoff and _I, _Anna," He scolded, and the Princess muttered, 'Oops'.

Odd shook his head.

"You really don't fit the stuck up, snobbish stereotype I had of royalty." He told her, "I'm glad."

Anna laughed, and Kristoff grinned at her.

"Stuck up? She can barely stand up a few minutes without doing something clumsy!" He teased, and Anna glared at him, although the corners of her mouth were twitching, ruining her appearance of anger.

When she had finished nursing Mia, she stood up and returned the blanket to Misty's saddle bag, before attempting to mount the mare and slipping, her foot sliding out of the stirrup, and she landed on her rear on the snowy floor. Both she and Mia looked dazed and confused, and Kristoff laughed.

"What was I just saying?" He asked, and Anna walked over to him, shoving him off of Sven's back so that he dangled upside-down underneath.

"Sorry! Clumsy me!" She giggled, before running back to her own horse. After Sven helped Kristoff get back on, the man sent Anna a stare that clearly said, "You're asking for it!"

Anna screeched happily, and galloped off, Mia gurgling in her arms, the young child sending snowballs flying at Kristoff and Sven in glee.

Odd just watched from a little way behind, smiling as he recalled the few precious moments he could remember spending with his parents and baby sister.

* * *

**What did you think? This is my late Christmas present to everyone, so I hope you liked it! Please leave your comments on the story, and here's a challenge for both me and you:**

**In your review, tell me a word, any word, and I'll add it into the next chapter! Anything is fine, from snow to safari! :D You'll have to make it clear which word you chose for me though, or I may use the wrong word!**


	10. Chapter 10 - dedicated to natsuxlucyONLY

**_Story: _****Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_**** [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_"Well," Anna began, "When you said about Elsa's winter in the middle of summer, I realised that this is them same... The same..." She frowned, trying to find the right word. "Ah! The same type of problem. I mean, the snow never melted despite the summer heat that should have been, and now, the fire is burning despite there is wet snow on the ground."_**

**_Kristoff frowned, and Odd looked at the sky in thought. Finally, the latter said, "What's that got to do with anything?" He queried, and Anna rolled her eyes. In her opinion, at least, she'd pretty much spelled it out for them already._**

**_"It means that someone else probably has the same powers as Elsa and Mia, but over heat and fire, not cold and snow. It's not,definite, of course, only maybe, as I'm not certain."_**

**_Kristoff nodded his approval._**

**_"It does make sense." He admitted. "But I don't see what this has to do with Elsa?"_**

**_Anna paused, tickling Mis under her chin, keeping her happy and quiet._**

**_"I'm guessing that whoever else has the powers kidnapped Elsa, or something." She explained, but Odd didn't look convinced._**

**_"I'm not sure, Anna." He told her. "Surely if they had fire powers, they would stay away from her ice? It doesn't seem to add up properly."_**

**_Dismounting off of Misty, Anna pulled out a small blanket and began to nurse her daughter, hiding her breast from view. "Hmm, perhaps," she replied! but then smiled. "But like they always say, opposites attract! Just look at Kristoff and me!"_**

**_The mountain man sighed. "Kristoff and I, Anna," He scolded, and the Princess muttered, 'Oops'._**

**_Odd shook his head._**

**_"You really don't fit the stuck up, snobbish stereotype I had of royalty." He told her, "I'm glad."_**

**_Anna laughed, and Kristoff grinned at her._**

**_"Stuck up? She can barely stand up a few minutes without doing something clumsy!" He teased, and Anna glared at him, although the corners of her mouth were twitching, ruining her appearance of anger._**

**_When she had finished nursing Mia, she stood up and returned the blanket to Misty's saddle bag, before attempting to mount the mare and slipping, her foot sliding out of the stirrup, and she landed on her rear on the snowy floor. Both she and Mia looked dazed and confused, and Kristoff laughed._**

**_"What was I just saying?" He asked, and Anna walked over to him, shoving him off of Sven's back so that he dangled upside-down underneath._**

**_"Sorry! Clumsy me!" She giggled, before running back to her own horse. After Sven helped Kristoff get back on, the man sent Anna a stare that clearly said, "You're asking for it!"_**

**_Anna screeched happily, and galloped off, Mia gurgling in her arms, the young child sending snowballs flying at Kristoff and Sven in glee._**

**_Odd just watched from a little way behind, smiling as he recalled the few precious moments he could remember spending with his parents and baby sister._**

* * *

**In response to my challenge last chapter, all words that were suggested are written in bold. **

* * *

That night, the group, animals and all, stayed in a small, dark cave, the wind biting and cold. Snow flurried around outside, hiding the forest with a thick white sheet of soft powder, and it was impossible to get out.

The Storm raged for days, and it felt like an endless attack from above on the travellers.

"Happy two-week birthday, Mia," Anna said as she looked at her sleeping daughter fondly, stroking the soft, fluffy hair on her head. It was soothing and calming, and reminded the young mother of petting a little **kitten**.

"Here, Anna." Kristoff offered her a plate, with a piece of fish, topped with a tomato sauce, on it. Anna looked at her husband's plate, and Odd's plate, and she sighed when she noticed her small portion was much bigger than the other two.

"Kris," She said, "What about you and Odd? You must have half of what I've got. Please, take some of mine."

Kristoff shook his head.

"Both me and Odd agreed that you need it more than us, for Mia, as well as yourself."

Anna frowned. "I know," She said, "But it's my fault we don't have any food left."

"Don't worry." He told her, "I'm sure this storm will clear up soon"

Anna raised her eyebrows at him, questioningly. "Hopefully." He admitted.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the small cave, and snow whirled around the people. Odd was occupied looking for any food near to the entrance of the cave, where the storm was just bearable for a few minutes.

"Brrr..." Anna shivered, and she felt so glad that Mia couldn't feel the cold. Taking a bite of her fish as she shivered, shifting closer to Kristoff to try to warm up, snuggling into his side.

"The fish is nice," She said, savouring the taste and chewing slowly, so that it would last longer. "Although, I'd much prefer some **bacon**."

Kristoff looked at her, grinning. "Are you sure I can't tempt you with a **peanut butter **sandwich?" He asked, and Anna mimed vomiting.

Gently pushing him, she said, "You know I hate peanut butter!", and then she took another few bites of her meal. Shifting over to Sven, whose wooly coat was like a rug, Anna wrapped a blanket around her, Kristoff and Mia, and then she looked at her husband sadly, suddenly upset. Clearly, her hormones were still unsettled, even now, two weeks after giving birth.

"Oh, Kris," She said, and she absentmindedly began to tickle Mia's head. "What are we going to do? We haven't got any food, and-"

Kristoff pulled her closer, and softly stroked her shoulder, reassuringly.

"We'll just have to try and... try and go out in the storm. We'll do it together, and we'll all be okay."

Anna nodded, then clenched her fists.

"Now." She said, and she smiled in **appreciation **at him for reassuring her. "Let's go, and find Odd, then we'll just have to tough it. Mia'll be fine, because she doesn't feel the cold, and we'll just layer up." Laying Mia in Sven's antlers, she got up and pulled Kristoff to his feet, determination shining in her blue eyes.

Sven rose also, and Anna retrieved some more clothes and wraps from the saddle bag. She fashioned herself a new dress from a blanket and some rope, and Kristoff put on another pair of trousers, along with a supposedly wind proof jacket. Anna then found another blanket which she gave to Odd, who wore it like a cloak, and then, after picking up Mia, she mounted her mare.

"Let's do this!" She said, "**Allons-y**!"

The moment the group stepped outside, the icy wind bit harshly at their cheeks and hands, and Anna felt her injured ankle ache in complaint. Pushing her mare on, they slowly progressed, the strong winds making each step seem like a marathon. The horses and Sven were snorting in frustration, and Kristoff led the group to a large forest, out of the clearing.

The trees in the forest provided some shelter from the wind and snow, but the conditions were still deadly.

Over the wind, Odd called out, "My mother always used to say that snowflakes were **fantastical** beings, disguising themselves as snow so that they would be treated equally."

Anna laughed a little, but the chill stung her throat.

"Well, these snowflakes sure don't seem to like us!" She cried back.

Eventually, the snow got too thick to walk through easily, and the riders had to dismount and clear a path for their steeds. It was freezing, cold work, and by the time they reached another clearing, they felt like the weather held a personal grudge against them.

As they slowly hiked through the snow, which now reached Anna's waist with ease, Kristoff paused, and hiding his face from the snow, he began to stamp his foot.

"C-c-c-come o-on, K-Kristoff!" Anna yelled, stuttering, when suddenly, Kristoff disappeared from sight. The princess and Odd made their way over, and saw a large opening in the ground.

"Strange..." Anna said to herself, and called out to Kristoff, "Hold on!" She then held Mia close to her, who was now wide awake, and jumped down, ending up landing on her rear and sliding down a spiralling slope.

Standing up and dusting herself off, she barely avoided being missed by Odd, who had followed her down, and went over to Kristoff, on the other side of the small room, to check he was okay.

In the middle of the room, lay a small, **strawberry cheesecake, **andnext to it lay a large, hot pheasant and a bowl of vegetables. There was also a small plate of dried **banana** chips, and Anna's stomach growled hungrily at the sight, while her mouth watered.

A sudden thud shocked the Princess back to reality, and she looked over to see Odd lying in a heap on the floor. By the looks of it, he'd passed out, or fainted.

A thundering sound came from the direction of a small door way, and a large man stood before them, staring.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a raucous, scratchy voice.

* * *

**In response to a guest review, but I couldn't spell the word for the fear long words (it's too long). I managed to fit every other word in though! In response to another guest review, I won't be making Anna pregnant again - maybe later on , but right now Mia is still way too young and Anna only just had her. While it could happen, I guess, I don't want Anna to just be a 'baby-factory' all the time.**

**Also, I have received multiple requests for people to have a chapter dedicated to them. To clear things up,a I only dedicate the chapters to the best reviewers.**

**Thanks for understanding, and please leave reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11 - dedicated to Anony mouse101

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_Eventually, the snow got too thick to walk through easily, and the riders had to dismount and clear a path for their steeds. It was freezing, cold work, and by the time they reached another clearing, they felt like the weather held a personal grudge against them._**

**_As they slowly hiked through the snow, which now reached Anna's waist with ease, Kristoff paused, and hiding his face from the snow, he began to stamp his foot._**

**_"C-c-c-come o-on, K-Kristoff!" Anna yelled, stuttering, when suddenly, Kristoff disappeared from sight. The princess and Odd made their way over, and saw a large opening in the ground._**

**_"Strange..." Anna said to herself, and called out to Kristoff, "Hold on!" She then held Mia close to her, who was now wide awake, and jumped down, ending up landing on her rear and sliding down a spiralling slope._**

**_Standing up and dusting herself off, she barely avoided being missed by Odd, who had followed her down, and went over to Kristoff, on the other side of the small room, to check he was okay._**

**_In the middle of the room, lay a small, strawberry cheesecake, and next to it lay a large, hot pheasant and a bowl of vegetables. There was also a small plate of dried banana chips, and Anna's stomach growled hungrily at the sight, while her mouth watered._**

**_A sudden thud shocked the Princess back to reality, and she looked over to see Odd lying in a heap on the floor. By the looks of it, he'd passed out, or fainted._**

**_A thundering sound came from the direction of a small door way, and a large man stood before them, staring._**

**_"Who are you?" He demanded in a raucous, scratchy voice._**

* * *

Anna stared, shocked at the sudden appearance of the man, and she held Mia closer to her body.

"Who are you?" The man repeated, and this time, the Princess rushed to reply.

"I'm Anna," She said, forgetting her title. She wasn't one to go around shoving her status in other people's faces, but under the circumstances, it would probably help and stop the man from exploding at them. "Princess Anna, of Arendelle. And, my husband, Prince Kristoff of Arendelle." The man flinched, hating his new title, and the stranger then looked over to Odd.

"And him?" He queried.

"He's... His name is Odd. He lives in the forest, so you might have seem him around."

The man's face was quickly turning red. "Please don't mess with me!" He snapped, and then quickly followed it with, "Your highness." His eyes glinted with anger. "What is his name?"

Anna frowned. "His name is Odd." She repeated, and the man threw a plate across the room, making it smash against the wall. Anna cuddled Mia closer to stop her from freezing anything.

"And what is this odd name, then?" He bit back at her, and Anna laughed. She quickly stopped when she noticed that wasn't helping.

"His name is Odd." Kristoff said, "As in the name, Odd."

The stranger frowned, then growled a deep, guttural sound.

"Get out of my house." He snapped, and clearly the whole 'people respect royalty' trick didn't work on him. "_Now_!"

Kristoff put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay!" He replied irritably, "We'll leave!" The stranger scowled and as they began to leave, a small woman came into the room.

"_**LARS**_!" The woman shouted, then she turned on the travellers. "Feel free to stay. My husband is just an arse." Anna giggled, amused. Turning on her husband, the woman then scowled at him.

The stranger, Lars, opened his mouth to speak, but the woman held up her hand, a stern look on her face.

"They are staying." She told him, in a tone that clearly said, 'this is final'.

"Thank you for letting us stay." Anna said, and then a small child came running into the room, a young girl. She had light blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, large hazel eyes, and she wore a thin little pink and purple dress. She looked cold, but it didn't seem to bother her too much, as if she was used to it, and it was obvious the family was poor.

"No problem, Dear." The woman said, and then she saw Odd. "The poor kid's passed out." Walking over to him, she picked the forest man up in her arms and slowly walked to her husband.

"Here," Lars said, taking Odd from his wife's arms, although it was clear he was only doing it to make things easier for her, not because he wanted to aid the travellers. "I'll put him on the sofa." The man then left with Odd, and Anna wasn't sure whether she trusted him or not.

"Here, your highness." The woman said, pulling out an old wooden chair at the table. "We are just about to have dinner. You can have some if you'd like?"

Anna nodded gratefully, smiling.

"Thanks so much!" She said, walking over to the chair and sitting down, grateful for the opportunity to get off of her hurt leg.

The woman seemed to notice Anna's slight limp, and frowned.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "Are you hurt?" At Anna's questioning look, she added, "You're limping."

"Oh, right." Anna replied, "Oh, it's nothing, just a... you know, uh, just a wolf bite, it's nothing really..."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, my!" She said, "Are you sure I can't get you anything for it? Wolf bites can be dangerous..."

Anna shook her head. "No thanks. I'm okay - my friend, Odd, has already helped. It'll be fine, don't worry."

The woman nodded.

"Well, my name is Eva. So, you're Odd?" She said to Kristoff, and he laughed.

"Oh, no. Odd's the one who fainted - I'm Kristoff."

The woman muttered, "Oops," And then turned to Anna, smiling kindly. "And, how about you?" She asked, and Anna figured that the lady hadn't heard before.

"Princess Anna, of Arendelle." She replied, and Eva looked suddenly worried.

"Oh, my!" She cried, "I am so sorry, your majesty! Forgive me!"

Anna frowned in confusion. "Whatever should I forgive you for? You've done nothing wrong..." She asked, muddled.

Eva looked at Anna as if she was trying to fool her.

"But, you highness! I treated you like... Well, like a commoner! I should have been more careful! Oh, and my husband! My, oh my!"

Anna laughed a little.

"Don't worry," She said, "I don't want to be treated like someone I'm not. I'm no better than anyone else."

Kristoff chuckled.

"And she's nothing like any princess I've ever met. She's a complete klutz, and is anything but sophisticated."

Anna frowned grumpily. "Will you ever stop teasing me about that?" She asked, and Kristoff shook his head.

"Nope."

Anna sighed, and looked over at Eva. "See what I have to deal with?" She muttered cheekily, and the woman laughed.

"Well, if you insist." She said, and then she motioned for Kristoff to sit down as well. Mia began to squirm, and Anna repositioned her on her lap. Eva cooed at the baby, and beamed.

When Lars returned to the room, he sat at the head of the table, which seated eight, as far away from Kristoff and Anna as possible. Eva sat at the other end, and called that dinner was ready.

Soon after, four children came rushing in, joining the young girl from before, and sat down, but one was left without a seat. The child looked so upset, and Anna's heart melted.

"Here," She said, standing up from her chair, tripping a little accidentally and causing Lars to glare at her. She then sat down on Kristoff's lap, making him grunt at the sudden extra weight, and she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"We don't have much to offer you, but take whatever you would like." Eva offered, and Anna thanked him. As she took a few vegetables, she heard a happy voice laughing, and looked over to see a familiar snowman skipping in.

"Olaf!" Anna called out, "How are you!"

"Anna! Kristoff!" Olaf cheered, and ran over to hug them. "Oh, and little Mia too!" He squealed happily.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked, as Kristoff cut her and himself a piece of pheasant.

Anna quickly began to eat her meal, having eaten so little in the last few days, and Kristoff copied her.

"Well," Olaf began. "I was going for a walk in the forest and I got lost. And, then it began to snow and you know how I hate the cold."

Anna raised her eyebrows.

"How can you hate the cold, Olaf?" She asked, "You're a snowman, you're _made_ of snow."

Olaf paused. "Oh, yeah." He said, frowning. "Well, I prefer the warm, anyway. So, I was trying to find somewhere warm, and I was walking along, then I fell down this hole, and landed here."

"Why didn't you just come back to Arendelle?" Anna asked, taking another bite of her meal.

"Well, I like the kids here, so I thought I'd just wait out the storm with them."

Anna nodded, then looked at the girl across from her, the child from earlier.

"What's your name?" She asked, and the child murmured something quietly. "Pardon?"

"Heidi," She muttered quietly, and it was obvious that the child was shy. Anna was about to ask the other children who they were, when a loud thud caught her attention.

Turning towards the slide, Anna saw Misty laying at the base, looking confused, and she laughed, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh," She said, "Uh, is there an exit?" Getting off of Kristoff's lap, she handed a gurgling Mia to him, and she went over to her mare. Taking the reigns, the horse stood up, and Anna"tried to move her away, but the horse only fell. Standing again, Anna noticed she was favouring her front left leg, and bent down to assess her ankle.

"Typical." She muttered, and stroked Misty's nose. Turning to Eva, she said, "I think she's sprained her fetlock." Pausing, she said, "Is there anywhere I could take her? Like a stable, or just somewhere that's sheltered from the weather so she wont freeze."

Eva considered this.

"I'm not sure. What do you think, Lars?" She turned to her husband, but he appeared to not be listening.

"_**LARS**_!" She shouted, and the man jumped in surprise. Grumpily, he said, "The horse can stay in Frederik's room. It has a large bed, so we'll lay her on it so she doesn't put wait on the leg. Fred, you'll have to share with Leif."

The eldest boy looked sullen. "Fine." He said dully, and Eva rose.

"Here, I'll take you to the room." She said, and helped Anna to walk her mare to the room. It was difficult, without injuring Misty's fetlock any more, but they managed it, and they laid the horse down on a large bed of hay. Anna felt so bad that they couldn't afford new, proper furniture, and promised herself that when they found Elsa, she'd buy the family a gift as thanks. At least the room was large, but that was presumably just because the family had dug out and made the house themselves.

"Umm..." Anna said, "I don't mean to take advantage, but would it be okay if two other animals stayed in here? I don't want to leave them outside in this weather, if I can help it."

Eva paused, but then nodded, quickly. "Of course, your highness." She said, and then retreated back into the dining room.

When Kristoff called Sven and Storm Racer down, the stallion came proudly, sliding down on all four feet and hopping off at the end, head elevated and tail held high in the air. He snorted, and trotted into the room with Misty, making Lars' face turn red with anger.

A few moments later, Sven came down ungracefully, skidding on his stomach, all four legs splayed out to the side. He bleated out as he came down, and Kristoff told him to go to the horses.

As the reindeer passed, Lars' glass cup smashed in his hand. The whole table turned to look at him, Eva glaring especially angrily at him.

"I am sorry." He said dully, his voice obviously betraying his claim and proving to anyone that he was not apologetic in the slightest. "I have a strong grip."

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**I only got a few reviews last chapter, and I was quite upset at the lack of response to my chapter. I love to hear your opinions! ****Even a simple 'Loved it / hated it' will suffice, although I would prefer a more detailed explanation, if possible.**

**So, to get you guys started, I've got another challenge! Leave me a review with what you want to happen next chapter, and I promise to ****include my favourite suggestion in the chapter, if not more!**

**Have your say in the story, and don't miss out on this opportunity!**


	12. Chapter 12 - dedicated to TheElementHero

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_Anna was about to ask the other children who they were, when a loud thud caught her attention._**

**_Turning towards the slide, Anna saw Misty laying at the base, looking confused, and she laughed, putting her hand over her mouth._**

**_"Oh," She said, "Uh, is there an exit?" Getting off of Kristoff's lap, she handed a gurgling Mia to him, and she went over to her mare. Taking the reigns, the horse stood up, and Anna"tried to move her away, but the horse only fell. Standing again, Anna noticed she was favouring her front left leg, and bent down to assess her ankle._**

**_"Typical." She muttered, and stroked Misty's nose. Turning to Eva, she said, "I think she's sprained her fetlock." Pausing, she said, "Is there anywhere I could take her? Like a stable, or just somewhere that's sheltered from the weather so she wont freeze."_**

**_Eva considered this._**

**_"I'm not sure. What do you think, Lars?" She turned to her husband, but he appeared to not be listening._**

**_"LARS!" She shouted, and the man jumped in surprise. Grumpily, he said, "The horse can stay in Frederik's room. It has a large bed, so we'll lay her on it so she doesn't put wait on the leg. Fred, you'll have to share with Leif."_**

**_The eldest boy looked sullen. "Fine." He said dully, and Eva rose up._**

**_"Here, I'll take you to the room." She said, and helped Anna to walk her mare to the room. It was difficult, without injuring Misty's fetlock any more, but they managed it, and they laid the horse down on a large bed of hay. Anna felt so bad that they couldn't afford new, proper furniture, and promised herself that when they found Elsa, she'd buy the family a gift as thanks. At least the room was large, but that was presumably just because the family had dug out and made the house themselves._**

**_"Umm..." Anna said, "I don't mean to take advantage, but would it be okay if two other animals stayed in here? I don't want to leave them outside in this weather, if I can help it."_**

**_Eva paused, but then nodded, quickly. "Of course, your highness." She said, and then retreated back into the dining room._**

**_When Kristoff called Sven and Storm Racer down, the stallion came proudly, sliding down on all four feet and hopping off at the end, head elevated and tail held high in the air. He snorted, and trotted into the room with Misty, making Lars' face turn red with anger._**

**_A few moments later, Sven came down ungracefully, skidding on his stomach, all four legs splayed out to the side. He bleated out as he came down, and Kristoff told him to go to the horses._**

**_As the reindeer passed, Lars' glass cup smashed in his hand. The whole table turned to look at him, Eva glaring especially angrily at him._**

**_"I am sorry." He said dully, his voice obviously betraying his claim and proving to anyone that he was not apologetic in the slightest. "I have a strong grip."_**

* * *

_Before you read this, make sure you have read the last chapter. It didn't register as updated when I published it, even though it was, so read that first._

* * *

After finishing their meal, Eva led Anna and Kristoff to a small room at the back of the underground house. Having already removed the saddle bags from Sven and Misty, Anna lay Mia down on the middle of the bed, and placed a blanket on either side of her.

"So we don't roll on top of Mia when we are asleep." Anna explained to Kristoff, before climbing under the cover Eva had offered her and snuggling down. The smell of hay reached her nose, but it was a nice, earthy smell, and it made her relax. Kissing Kristoff on the cheek, she whispered, "Night, Kris," And then she closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

_I __hope my sister is alright, _was last thought that passed through her mind, before she drifted off into dream land.

"_Ugh_," _Anna groaned, as she sat up and rubbed her head. "I feel like I've been pushed into a cold lake of water." She paused, considering. After all the years of growing up alone, she still talked to herself. "It isn't unpleasant, though... More like splashing my face in the morning. My head is spinning, but I feel strangely awake." Another pause. "No, that isn't the right word... I feel, uh, alert, I guess. Oh, I don't know!"_

_Anna sighed in annoyance, and it was then that she opened her eyes._

_"Where am I?" She asked herself aloud. The area around her was white - bright, shining white everywhere, and she felt blinded by it. "I need some shade," She murmured, and there was a unite rustling behind her. When she turned to look, a tree was stood there._

_"That's odd... She said, and stood up, hitting her head on a branch, but it didn't hurt in the slightest._

_Frowning, she pinched her arm, but once again there was no pain._

_"Am I dead?" She wondered, and the wind began to blow. The word 'no' registered in her brain, and she looked to the white sky I'm thought._

_"Perhaps I'm dreaming?" She wondered. "That seems right..."_

_Anna thought for a moment, then smiled._

_"If this is my dream, then I can do what I want... Right?" She asked herself, and jumped into the sky as the white world began to change, trees, grass, bushes and plants popping up, and the blinding sky turning a light, sky blue. A few clouds drifted along, and Anna, instead of falling back to the ground, soared through the air, enjoying the freedom. At the back of her mind was a fear, a worry, but what it was for Anna could not process. She revelled as she flew, completely carefree._

_For a few minutes, she soared around, letting the wind carry her, when she noticed something, or rather someone on the ground. Diving down in a free fall, assured that she wouldn't get hurt, Anna landed, and looked confused at the person. Her mind recognised the woman before her, but she couldn't put a name to the face. She couldn't seem to focus properly on anything, except her freedom._

_The woman before her frowned. She, too, looked as if she was at ease, but there was someth__ing hidden beneath the surface._

_"Who are you?" The woman asked, and Anna's eyes widened. That voice - it was so familiar!_

_"My name is..." She paused, and tried again. "I'm..." She frowned, racking her brains, but nothing seemed to click. "Who are you?" She asked. The familiar woman seemed to be having the same problem._

_"I... I can't remember." She said, and her eyes widened. Snow began to fall, and Anna's mind began to whir, something forming in her memories. "Why can't I remember?"_

_Anna put her hand on the woman's shoulder._

_"Calm down. We're dreaming. This is just a dream. We'll wake up and... And we'll know who we are again!"_

_The woman nodded._

_"Okay." She said quietly, "What should we do?"_

_Anna glanced around, looking at the snow, and got a goofy look on her face._

_"Do you wanna build a snow...man..." Suddenly, something clicked, and both women cried out._

_"Anna!"_

_"Elsa!"_

_The pair ran over and hugged each other warmly._

_"Elsa, what happened to you?" Anna asked, as she let go of her sister and bent down, pretending to tie her shoe lace._

_"Don't even think about it." Elsa said, and Anna dropped the snowball she had been making with a huff. "Now, let's see..." Elsa paused, thinking, and then her face fell. _

_"That's right." She said, "I was kidnapped, but I can't seem to remember much. My memory is fuzzy... Like it's blurred. Hmm... Well, there is this man, a man who... Has powers, like me. But not like me..." She frowned. "Scratch that, it doesn't make sense!"_

_"Try again, Elsa." Anna encouraged. "Try to remember."_

_Elsa nodded. _

_"Well, there is this man. He has magic powers, but... Not like me. He can do anything, from starting a storm, to... Well, making a bunny appear out of a hat." She paused, "He isn't as strong as me, because he's more all rounded. He has more power though, because of the... Variety, I guess, of his powers."_

_Anna looked worried. _

_"But, are you okay?" She asked, and Elsa thought about it. _

_"I don't know. I'm fine now, but... I don't feel right. Like it's a false sense of security." She swirled some snow between her fingers. "You say this is just a dream? I guess that means we are just... Copies of ourselves. Like a painting. You can copy a paintings, but it will never be the same as the original."_

_Anna raised her eyebrows, confused. _

_"That is to say, we aren't really the true us. We have our memories deep down, yes, but neither of us could remember them at first. They aren't specifically our memories. But... I do see that I was sad, in pain, I believe. I see a fight, me and him, and..."_

_Elsa began to talk quieter, and Anna began to get worried. _

_"Yes?" She asked, but her voice was barely a whisper. _

_Elsa looked panicked. Trying to shout, all that came out was a loud whisper. "Look for a mountain, covered in both ice and-" Anna strained to listen, but no sound came out. Anna attempted to lip read, but failed, and she gave her sister a fleeting hug before everything went black. _

Anna sat up, panting heavily, a feeling of dread weighing down upon her heart. It was a few seconds before she remembered the dream.

"A mountain covered in both ice and... Something." she whispered, and shook Kristoff awake.

"We have to go. Now." She said, and picked Mia up to feed her, before she screamed the house down. It was the morning, because the birds were chirping outside, and the Storm had finally stopped, and yet Mia hadn't awoken once the night before. It was odd.

Anna knew that her dream had been true.

She just knew it.

* * *

**Soooo? What did you think? Thanks to the lovely Anony mouse101 for the idea ****about the dream, and thanks to those of you who reviewed.**

**I have received multiple reviews, saying Anna should have powers too. So... It's your turn to have a say in the story! Should I give Anna powers? Yes or no? Highest vote wins!**

**I'm always open to new challenge ideas, so you can leave them in a review with the challenge and your thoughts on the chapter**


	13. Chapter 13 - dedicated to Brucrew17

**_"Elsa, what happened to you?" Anna asked, as she let go of her sister and bent down, pretending to tie her shoe lace._**

**_"Don't even think about it." Elsa said, and Anna dropped the snowball she had been making with a huff. "Now, let's see..." Elsa paused, thinking, and then her face fell._**

**_"That's right." She said, "I was kidnapped, but I can't seem to remember much. My memory is fuzzy... Like it's blurred. Hmm... Well, there is this man, a man who... Has powers, like me. But not like me..." She frowned. "Scratch that, it doesn't make sense!"_**

**_"Try again, Elsa." Anna encouraged. "Try to remember."_**

**_Elsa nodded._**

**_"Well, there is this man. He has magic powers, but... Not like me. He can do anything, from starting a storm, to... Well, making a bunny appear out of a hat." She paused, "He isn't as strong as me, because he's more all rounded. He has more power though, because of the... Variety, I guess, of his powers."_**

**_Anna looked worried._**

**_"But, are you okay?" She asked, and Elsa thought about it._**

**_"I don't know. I'm fine now, but... I don't feel right. Like it's a false sense of security." She swirled some snow between her fingers. "You say this is just a dream? I guess that means we are just... Copies of ourselves. Like a painting. You can copy a paintings, but it will never be the same as the original."_**

**_Anna raised her eyebrows, confused._**

**_"That is to say, we aren't really the true us. We have our memories deep down, yes, but neither of us could remember them at first. They aren't specifically our memories. But... I do see that I was sad, in pain, I believe. I see a fight, me and him, and..."_**

**_Elsa began to talk quieter, and Anna began to get worried._**

**_"Yes?" She asked, but her voice was barely a whisper._**

**_Elsa looked panicked. Trying to shout, all that came out was a loud whisper. "Look for a mountain, covered in both ice and-" Anna strained to listen, but no sound came out. Anna attempted to lip read, but failed, and she gave her sister a fleeting hug before everything went black._**

_**Anna sat up, panting heavily, a feeling of dread weighing down upon her heart. It was a few seconds before she remembered the dream.**_

_**"A mountain covered in both ice and... Something." she whispered, and shook Kristoff awake.**_

_**"We have to go. Now." She said, and picked Mia up to feed her, before she screamed the house down. It was the morning, because the birds were chirping outside, and the Storm had finally stopped, and yet Mia hadn't awoken once the night before. It was odd.**_

_**Anna knew that her dream had been true.**_

_**She just knew it.**_

* * *

After taming her bed hair, Anna took Mia into the dining room to find Eva already awake, and laying the table. Odd and Olaf were also helping her, and the woman looked over at the Princess when she entered.

"Ah, good morning, your majesties." Eva said, "I hope that you slept well, although I know our beds aren't very... nice. They can't be a touch on what you are used to. I apologise."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Please, Eva, I really don't mind. It was actually rather nice, the smell of the hay - soothing, actually. And then there's Kristoff. Well, he's been sleeping on hay since he was a kid, and he often sneaks off to sleep in the stables with the animals so... I'd say it's okay."

Eva let out a sigh of relief, and Anna felt bad that she had caused the woman to be worried.

"We really need to get going," The princess said, "Because I'm really worried about my sister. I presume you've heard that she disappeared?"

Eva nodded, and looked around.

"Before you go, please, have something to eat. I'd hate for you to go hungry."

After a moments consideration, Anna nodded.

"I guess we can spare ten minutes." she said. "Odd, are you ready to go?"

The man nodded.

"Sure, I'm ready."

Anna smiled. "That's good."

Sitting down at the table, Anna took a bowl of hot, steaming porridge and began to eat. It was simple food, but the flavour was amazing.

"Oh, my, Eva!" she said, "This is delicious! You must give me the recipe!"

The woman blushed at the compliment.

"Certainly. If you come back once you have found your sister, I can have it written down for you?"

Anna nodded eagerly, and tucked into her meal happily. At one point she tried to feed Mia a tiny bit of the soft, smooth cereal, but the little girl didn't seem keen on the solid food, and made an adorable, grumpy face.

Once they had finished, Anna turned to Eva.

"Umm..." She said, fiddling with one of her braids nervously. She was sure the woman wouldn't say no to her requests because of Anna's princess status, for Eva seemed determined to make a good impression, but still. "My horse isn't very well, obviously, so..." She paused again, and Eva looked at her.

"Would you like me to look after her for you, while you are away, your highness?" She asked, and Anna let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Please," She replied, "I mean, I'll get Kristoff to quickly put a splint on her leg so she can go outside, because I'd hate for your son to have to share with his brother on my behalf, and-"

Eva raised her hand, asking permission to speak. Anna frowned a little, fully aware that the woman would, most likely, never act completely naturally around her, but she shook it off.

"Don't worry about that, Ma'am." She said, "My son needs to learn to share more anyway, and you need to get going."

Anna paused.

"If that's okay with you?" She asked, and sighed. "I guess you are right. I do need to go. Thank you for everything you've done for us!"

Eva smiled. "It's been my pleasure, your highness." She told her, and Anna smiled.

After retrieving Storm Chaser and Sven, the three people, and the young baby, went to to the exit.

"Well, I'll see you 'round!" Anna said cheerfully, walking into a vase and knocking it down, smashing it. She gasped.

"Ah!" She cried, "I'm so, so, so sorry!" She fussed, beginning to scoop up all the broken pieces. "I'll replace it, I promise!" She felt so bad, and Eva gave a small, sad smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," she said, then her eyes widened, "I- I mean, thank you, but it's quite alright..."

Anna huffed, crossing her arms.

"I am replacing your vase." She said bluntly, and Eva looked shocked. Kristoff laughed.

"You'd better listen to her," He whispered, "And don't complain either. She broke my rickety old sled once, and then replaced it with a top-model one. I'll bet she'll do the same for you."

Eva smiled.

"Well, if you insist..." She said, and then handed each of the adults a warm loaf of bread. "It isn't the best bread ever, because we don't have brilliant grain left at this time of year, but it should be enough to keep you going. I'm sor-"

Anna coughed.

"Don't apologise." she said, walking over to the woman and giving her a warm hug, "It's quite alright. You've done more than enough for us."

At first, Eva was stiff and tense, but she soon settled into the hug.

"My pleasure." She said, and then waved the travellers off as they left.

* * *

Anna, Mia, Kristoff and Olaf all sat upon Sven's back, as they galloped quickly through the forests, with Odd following closely behind on Storm Chaser.

"So, Anna?" Kristoff asked as they ran across the snowy landscape. "What's the plan?"

Anna shifted Mia as she felt the child slipping from her grasp a little.

"Well, we need to look for a mountain, covered in ice and... something else." She explained, and Kristoff frowned at her, although he wasn't looking directly at Anna, keeping his eyes on the path as much as he could.

"How do you know?" He asked, puzzled, and Anna sighed.

"Okay," She began, "This is going to sound crazy. Really crazy. Crazier than-"

Kristoff chuckled.

"Okay, Okay! I get that it's crazy." He said, and Anna blushed.

"Oops, sorry." She apologised. "Anyway, don't say anything, because it really does sound stupid. But... Well, I had a dream last night, and Elsa was there. And, I was talking to her, and she told me to look out for a mountain covered in ice and something else. She never finished though, because I woke up in the middle of her sentence."

Slowing Sven down a little, Kristoff turned to face her and raised his eyebrows.

"So, let me get this straight," He said, "We're looking for something from _a dream_ to find your sister?"

"I did tell you that it was crazy." Anna replied, a little annoyed, and Kristoff sighed, not wanting to annoy her. Even if it was something from a dream, it was still a lead, if unreliable. It was possible, though, that there would be a mountain covered in ice and something else - probably snow, he reasoned - so he wouldn't push the subject.

And besides, he could hardly talk. After all, he _had_ tried to introduce Anna to a family of rocks - at least, that would have been how she saw it, and there _were_ some known cases of very close siblings sometimes sharing dreams. Still, it unnerved him.

By the time it had become dark, which was at about four o clock , the group had managed to get quite a distance from Eva's home, but it was becoming increasingly hard to navigate, and they had begun to rely on the horse and the reindeer to make their way around.

None the less, when a massive mountain, half of which was covered in bright, shining ice, glinting in the moonlight, that looked too white and pure to be natural, and the other half jet black and blending into the dark sky perfectly, it was obvious that Anna's dream really had been true.

* * *

**In response to a review by Gibbycat16, this isn't a set of one-shots. Elsa isn't constantly being kidnapped - she hasn't been rescued yet, so no, they haven't found her yet. So, obviously, there can't be any sister bonding because they are seperarated and kristoff can't look after Mia for the day because they aren't taking a break.**

***Checking the story and the moderate reviews page every five minutes - put me out of my misery and review guys!***

**Okay! So it's challenge time!**

**Using the letters below as starters, think of ten related words and leave them in a review. I'll try to use at least one from each person in the update!**

**F**

**R**

**I**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**S**

**H**

**I**

**P**

**For example, you could have Fuschia, Red, Indigo, Emerald, Navy, Denim, Silver, Harlequin, Ivory, Purple (they are all colours - well, I'm not sure about denim but hey-ho). **

**Or you could do Freddo, Rolos, Ice cream, Eggs, Noodles, Dark chocolate, Sugar, Honey, Iced tea, Pizza (they can all be consumed)**

* * *

**Anyway, Happy New Year everyone! Here's an idea for your New Year's resolution - leave more reviews on my story! Yay!**

**See you next year!**


	14. 14 - dedicated to Jules in Neverland

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**"Okay, Okay! I get that it's crazy." He said, and Anna blushed.**_

_**"Oops, sorry." She apologised. "Anyway, don't say anything, because it really does sound stupid. But... Well, I had a dream last night, and Elsa was there. And, I was talking to her, and she told me to look out for a mountain covered in ice and something else. She never finished though, because I woke up in the middle of her sentence."**_

_**Slowing Sven down a little, Kristoff turned to face her and raised his eyebrows.**_

_**"So, let me get this straight," He said, "We're looking for something from a dream to find your sister?"**_

_**"I did tell you that it was crazy." Anna replied, a little annoyed, and Kristoff sighed, not wanting to annoy her. Even if it was something from a dream, it was still a lead, if unreliable. It was possible, though, that there would be a mountain covered in ice and something else - probably snow, he reasoned - so he wouldn't push the subject.**_

_**And besides, he could hardly talk. After all, he had tried to introduce Anna to a family of rocks - at least, that would have been how she saw it, and there were some known cases of very close siblings sometimes sharing dreams. Still, it unnerved him.**_

_**By the time it had become dark, which was at about four o clock , the group had managed to get quite a distance from Eva's home, but it was becoming increasingly hard to navigate, and they had begun to rely on the horse and the reindeer to make their way around.**_

_**None the less, when a massive mountain, half of which was covered in bright, shining ice, glinting in the moonlight, that looked too white and pure to be natural, and the other half jet black and blending into the dark sky perfectly, it was obvious that Anna's dream really had been true.**_

* * *

Once Anna had realised how far away the mountain was, she agreed to stop, and rest until the sun rose once again. It really was too dark to travel now, and soon there would be hungry predators lurking in the shadows, waiting for an easy kill. Despite many of the castle servants' views, the reckless, clumsy girl really did value her life, even if she did slide down a ridiculously high, curved staircase banister every day - it wasn't as if she needed the practice by now, at any rate.

The following morning, Anna awoke early, and kept herself occupied by feeding Mia, and sorting out the two saddle bags so that everything was organised and easy to access in case of an emergency. Afterwards, she lay around for a little while, relaxing and playing with her daughter until it got light.

Eventually, the sun's rays peeked over the mountains, and it was just possible to make out certain shapes, especially the mountain. While it had been sparkling and bright the night before, the daylight glinted off of the ice much brighter, making it seem almost blinding. Anna stared at it, and either it was an illusion, or the light shining off the mountainside was creating a **rainbow**. She sighed at the beauty of it, and yet the opposite side of the mountain was still dark, and dull, and it was hard to make out what was covering it.

After awakening Kristoff, Odd and Olaf, and having a quick breakfast of some bread, the group set off, Olaf sliding along on his stomach, and the others riding upon their steeds, galloping across the frozen, snowy ground.

It took about four hours of flat-out galloping for the group to reach the massive mountain, and the sight of it made Anna's eyes widen. While on one side was perfect, shining ice, on the other was covered in ash and dead, charred black grass. It smoked slightly, and the whole sight made Anna feel angry that someone would ruin something so beautiful.

A large, gentle **deer** pranced by, and even it seemed to be disgusted at the state the mountain was in.

"Come on," Odd said, beckoning them to a small hole in the mountain side. "This looks like the entrance."

The hole was small, and Kristoff went through first, his broad shoulders nearly getting stuck in the tiny entrance. Anna laughed as he struggled, although when she got inside, she stopped laughing, for she couldn't see even an inch in front of her face, in the darkness. In her arms, she felt Mia squirm and the usually quiet child began to whimper. In response, Anna gently stroked her head, and muttered soothing noises quietly, which settled the child, and then, an idea came to her.

"Kris!" She whispered loudly, "Kristoff, where are you?

"Over here!" Kristoff's voice called, and Anna frowned, not that he could see her.

"Where?"

"Follow my voice!"

Slowly walking in the direction Kristoff's voice, following the wall, she bumped into Kristoff and let out a little gasp of surprise. She then giggled slightly, whispering in his ear, "Found you."

Handing Mia to the man, she then felt around for the baby's hands and then held them in her own. She wasn't sure whether her idea would work, but she could hope. Moving the hands over each other, a small flake of snow appeared, and she smiled happily. Trying again, the snowflake then grew bigger, before it soon became a ball of glowing ice, and both Kristoff and Anna grinned.

"Much better light." Kristoff said, pointing out the obvious, and Anna giggled.

"Hopefully Mia will be able to keep it until we get somewhere with more light." She said, and then Odd and Olaf trotted over.

The snowman smiled at Mia's ice. "Ooh!" He gasped, "It's so pretty and... white!" He frowned, then reconsidered. "No, not white. Definitely not white. More... Blue. It's light blue, like the summer sky!"

Anna shook her head. Olaf was a character, and she smiled at the snowman, but her face contorted into a wide-eyed look of fear as she heard a loud scream from somewhere up above. Grabbing Mia back from Kristoff quickly, she hurried along the corridor, clutching her daughter protectively to her chest as she began to run.

As Anna rushed through the corridor, the slope grew progressively steeper, and even when Mia's snowball crumbled away, there was still light - clearly, she was nearing the 'main room', as she liked to think of it. Soon, she could hear the whizzing of something rushing through the air, as well as quick footsteps, as if they were jumping around, quickly.

Anna had a horrid feeling they weren't just playing hopscotch.

When she stood in the doorway, the sight that met her eyes was incredible, yet horrible at the same time.

Elsa stood at one end of the room, ice and frost twisting intricate patters on the walls, her eyes flashing in anger, exhilaration, and just the smallest amount of fear. Meanwhile, at the other end of the room, right in front of Anna, a small man stood, his hair thick and brown, his orange eyes flickering red from the flames that were erupting from his palms.

Both people were fully engaged in the battle, and they hadn't noticed the arrival of the princesses. Handing Mia to Kristoff, Anna tried to sneak along the walls to get behind the man, hoping to give him a nice kick to the lower region, but her target spun around. She quickly had to duck as a flame of fire shot at her, luckily just scolding her shoulder.

While she had been running through the corridor, she had felt fine, but now her wounded ankle was searing in pain, and it was hard to run. She managed to dodge most of the blazing catapults that were thrown at her, but by the time she neared Elsa, her ankle was too weak to do anything.

Now, Anna was not very good at keeping still, but under the circumstances,it was hard to keep moving. Crumpling to the floor, Anna lay still, hoping that an act of playing dead would be enough to let the man leave her alone, and to her relief, it seemed to work, although it was difficult to let Kristoff know she was alive, and stop him from leaving Mia to avenge her 'death'.

Elsa, however, was fuming. Her hands slashed through the air, and ice shot in all directions, but the man before her was god, as well. He dodged each shot was acrobatic leaps and movements, and the closest the snow queen ever got to hitting him was a graze on his shoulder.

Eventually, Elsa's movements began to slow down, and her ice was duller. The man before her slashed his hand through the air, causing a massive gust of wind to smash her against the wall, and she fell in a heap at the bottom, conscious, but unable to move. Her breathing was slow and the force of the hit had clearly been terrific.

The man then turned upon Anna. He sent a fireball her way, and Anna's eyes widened, making her shoot up, startling the magician but not for long. He sent another her way, and Elsa muttered a quiet, "Anna." She weakly opened her palm to face her sister, and her own blast of ice was created, before she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The two spells hit Anna at the same time, and Kristoff cried out her name. Shoving Mia to Odd, he sprinted to his wife, ducking the onslaught of fire from the small man as he went, and he grabbed her as she fell.

Anna breathed heavily, when she suddenly screamed in agony. Half of her body burned, as if on fire, while the other was colder and sharper than when her body had frozen. Her eyes widened and went a bright white, and her hand slowly raised.

The next thing anyone knew, a jet of bright red and sky blue was zooming towards the man, a combination of both the fire and ice. It hit him in the chest, and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Meanwhile, Anna's features returned to normal, and she, too fell to the floor, her body normal again, but exhausted. A few sparks flickered between her fingers, before they went out, and they never came again.

Laying Anna down, Kristoff went to look at the man, who was gasping in his last, ragged breaths. He grabbed the mountain man's shirt, an agonised, insane glint in his eyes.

"If I'm going down," he said, his voice raucous and scratchy. "I'm going down fighting!" His face contorted into a crazed smile, and Kristoff felt his skin burning hot, steaming, and there was nothing he could do to stop the heat. He would soon shrivel up, like fruit left in the sun, and he gasped, the air too dry for his throat. Watching this, Olaf let out a war cry and threw his body at the man, who was hit on the head and just seemed confused. It made him let go of Kristoff, at any rate, but the mountain man was already feeling the affects badly.

Mia screamed in fear at the scene before her, and she began to cry. Odd looked uncomfortable holding her, and he looked like he just wanted to lie the baby down and run away. Poor bloke.

Kristoff began choking, and his throat **scolding** from the heat his body was feeling. He let out a strangled moan, and then Mia lost it, her hand pointed at her father, and a jet of ice shot at him, hitting his chest and covering the floor in snow. Her soft, **fuzzy** hair seemed to stand on end for a moment, and when it settled down, a new platinum blonde streak appeared, replacing a lock of the previously ginger hair, and it would seem that the child's power had just increased at the outburst.

The magicians eyes widened, and he snarled, before he grinned evilly.

"Enjoy your surprise," he drawled, clicking his fingers once, before his body slumped to the ground, and he sunk into the earth beneath him. The soil then covered the man's body over, and it darkened, turning black, like coal.

Kristoff, meanwhile, was beginning to breathe normally again, and his body temperature had cooled. At first, he was confused, but then he realised that Mia's ice would have cooled his overheating body down, two extremes making it neutral, and he ran over to his daughter and held her in a warm hug, which only resulted in making the baby attempt to squirm free, reaching for her mother.

"Not much of a daddy's girl, eh?" Odd teased, and Kristoff chuckled. He then went over to Anna and Elsa, and picked them both up over his shoulder, having given Mia (very warily) to Olaf, who was busy commenting on how '**Isla**' would have been a good name for her. Typical Olaf.

The dead man's last words were completely forgotten, but for how long?

* * *

**So, firstly, Anna will not keep her powers. They were a one-off, temporary thing that was caused when the two extremes of temperature - ice and fire - hit her. A lot of people were for powers, a lot of people weren't, so hopefully this will please. It could be taken that she had powers for a very brief time, or that she was simply channelling the magic. **

**Now, challenge time! Okay... I know!**

**Leave me a review (including your thoughts on the chapter or your submission won't be counted) and then write a sentence. I will try to include it somewhere in the next chapter, although I may change it a bit or, if it's too hard to fit in, I may have to leave it out. **

**For example, a sentence that says:**

**"Harry Potter, the famous wizard, visited the castle." Might work, but I'd probably change it to something like, "A young man, dressed in an emerald green cloak, with an oddly shaped lightning bolt scar on his forehead, visited the castle." Although in truth, I'm not sure where that would fit in, but hey!**

**Have fun with your sentence! It literally can be about anything, just don't make it impossible to include! And remember to leave the comments first!**


	15. Chapter 15 - dedicated to TheElementHero

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_"If I'm going down," he said, his voice raucous and scratchy. "I'm going down fighting!" His face contorted into a crazed smile, and Kristoff felt his skin burning hot, steaming, and there was nothing he could do to stop the heat. He would soon shrivel up, like fruit left in the sun, and he gasped, the air too dry for his throat. Watching this, Olaf let out a war cry and threw his body at the man, who was hit on the head and just seemed confused. It made him let go of Kristoff, at any rate, but the mountain man was already feeling the affects badly._**

**_Mia screamed in fear at the scene before her, and she began to cry. Odd looked uncomfortable holding her, and he looked like he just wanted to lie the baby down and run away. Poor bloke._**

**_Kristoff began choking, and his throat scolding from the heat his body was feeling. He let out a strangled moan, and then Mia lost it, her hand pointed at her father, and a jet of ice shot at him, hitting his chest and covering the floor in snow. Her soft, fuzzy hair seemed to stand on end for a moment, and when it settled down, a new platinum blonde streak appeared, replacing a lock of the previously ginger hair, and it would seem that the child's power had just increased at the outburst._**

**_The magicians eyes widened, and he snarled, before he grinned evilly._**

**_"Enjoy your surprise," he drawled, clicking his fingers once, before his body slumped to the ground, and he sunk into the earth beneath him. The soil then covered the man's body over, and it darkened, turning black, like coal._**

**_Kristoff, meanwhile, was beginning to breathe normally again, and his body temperature had cooled. At first, he was confused, but then he realised that Mia's ice would have cooled his overheating body down, two extremes making it neutral, and he ran over to his daughter and held her in a warm hug, which only resulted in making the baby attempt to squirm free, reaching for her mother._**

**_"Not much of a daddy's girl, eh?" Odd teased, and Kristoff chuckled. He then went over to Anna and Elsa, and picked them both up over his shoulder, having given Mia (very warily) to Olaf, who was busy commenting on how 'Isla' would have been a good name for her. Typical Olaf._**

**_The dead man's last words were completely forgotten, but for how long?_**

* * *

By the time the group reached the end of the corridor, Anna was awake and had regained her strength, and she had taken Mia back from Olaf, as well. Kristoff was still carrying Elsa, and Odd was trailing behind, unsure of being in the presence of not only two princesses and a prince, but an (unconscious) queen.

Anna skipped along happily, while Mia gurgled happily in her arms, soft snow falling and mesmerising patterns of ice trailing from her fingertips. Placing her daughter in Sven's antlers, which was like the official mode of transport for the baby, she then hopped onto Sven's back and wrapped her arms around Kristoff, with Olaf sitting on Sven's rear. The reindeer snorted in annoyance, and Odd looked over at the group.

"Anna?" He asked uncertainly, "You can ride with me if you'd like?" The princess nodded, and hopped off, then paused. Looking between Odd and Elsa, she got a cheeky glint in her eyes, and Kristoff frowned.

"What are you planning, Anna?" He asked, and the princess put on a pantomime of innocence.

"Me? Planning something? Don't be ridiculous, Kristopher!" He scowled at her, and she giggled. "I was just thinking that Odd should carry Elsa. You know, because... Well, uh, I might get jealous of her!" She blurted the last part out, and Kristoff raised his eyebrows.

"Is that the case?" He asked, smiling kindly, but teasingly. "We'll, if you say so, but I'm not going to protect you if she sends some ice your way!"

Anna laughed. "I'll take my chances." she replied, and Kristoff walked over to Odd, handing Elsa over to him. After showing him how to hold her, he and Anna then got back on Sven, and the group left at a walk.

Drifting away from Odd a little, Kristoff whispered, "What are you planning?". Anna smiled sweetly.

"I just think Elsa deserves a bit of love in her life, is all!" She explained, and Kristoff chuckled in amusement.

"Only you would do something like this, Anna." He said, and she smiled.

"It's good to be unique!" She replied back, and Kristoff shook his head. Anna really was a character.

It was a little while before Odd calmed down about holding Elsa - after all, she was the Queen, and it just wasn't the done thing! When the sky began to get darker, however, and the group were still quite far from the cave they had slept in, Anna and Elsa swapped, Kristoff now holding Elsa and Anna now holding Mia, while she sat with Odd.

Eventually, they reached the cave, although at the time they did it was pitch black and only Mia's small ball of ice gave any light. It was a blessing to get back to the cave, at any rate.

When they did, Storm Chaser and Odd went to a small corner of their own, and the man snuggled down next to his horse, his brown hair surprisingly close in colour to that of his steed, although the fact that there was little light did make things seem like they were the same colour. Anna sighed, for she felt bad that he was sleeping by himself, but there was nothing she could do - there was no way that Odd would sleep next to the royals, for he wasn't close enough in the social hierarchy to consider it proper. Even with Kristoff there, it still didn't seem right to the poor Man.

Anna lay Mia gently in Sven's antlers, and then covered her with a blanket, to keep her warm from the chilly temperatures. Thankfully, the cave was small anyway, so their body heat warmed it up fairly quickly to a degree, but it was still cold. Resting her head on Sven's soft, furry stomach, Anna lay down contentedly, and Kristoff lay Elsa down next to her, near to the reindeer's head. He then settled down himself, and the group all huddled under one blanket. It was a tight squeeze to all get some warmth from it, but both Anna and Kristoff refused to accept Odd's blanket to keep them warmer. Elsa was still unconscious, so obviously, she didn't say anything.

The following morning, Anna awoke early once again, for she could hear Mia beginning to become restless. Picking her up, she began to feed her, and she frowned at how little the child nursed over night. She'd always heard of young babies feeding every few hours, and yet Mia only seemed to want to eat occasionally. She guessed the child just ate more at a time than usual babies, but it still concerned her quite a bit.

As she finished feeding her daughter, who had fallen back to sleep, Anna noticed a stirring, and looked over at her sister to see her beginning to move. Gasping happily, she quickly put Mia back in Sven's antlers and covered her over again, then threw herself at Elsa just as the Queen completely regained consciousness.

"Woah, woah, woah!" She cried out, and Kristoff jumped awake to see his wife nearly strangling his sister-in-law.

"Hey, there, feisty pants." He said, prying the princess off of Elsa, making the Queen let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank you Kristoff!" She cried out, "I think Anna nearly suffocated me then."

Anna looked sheepishly at her. "Oops, sorry!" She apologised, and Elsa laughed a little, shaking her head.

"Oh, Anna," She said, and she gave her sister a gentler hug. "How are you? I can't remember anything after that man sent his ice at you."

After filling her in, Elsa was shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait," She said, and a few snowflakes had begun to fall around her. She could control her powers easily, but she usually just didn't bother if it was just a little bit of snow in the company of her family. "So, you mean to tell me you have powers now, too?" Her eyes were shining with worry, and Anna shook her head quickly.

"No, no. At least, I don't think so..." Holding her hands out in front of her, she tried to make magic, but only the smallest spark left her fingers. "I think I was more just... a channel for the magic." She concluded, and Elsa visibly became calmer. The snowflakes stopped falling, and she sighed out in relief.

"That's good." Elsa said, and Mia rolled onto her back, gurgling as she made snowflakes fall, and the Queen gasped.

"Mia!" She cried out, and rushed over to the baby. "I haven't seen her in ages! Oh, my, she's so big now! And she has your hair..." Elsa paused, frowning. "Well, half of her hair is yours. The other half is... well, more like mine."

"I think it's because of her powers." Anna said, and Elsa nodded, smiling. The Queen then picked her niece up and cooed at her, tickling her chin, and Mia opened her mouth excitedly, almost like a fish. Elsa laughed.

"Ugh, I'm hungry!" Anna complained, and Kristoff got some of the bread from the saddle bag, when Odd walked over, and looked like he was about to faint at the sight of Elsa.

"I-I-I-" He stammered, "Your Majesty! I-"

Elsa laughed again, and shook her head.

"Please, just call me Elsa." She told him, and he nodded stiffly. Kristoff chuckled.

"You know, Odd," He said, "You never acted like this towards Anna."

Odd frowned, then said, "Well, I never really cared much for royalty but... well, I never knew Anna was the princess at first, anyway."

Kristoff shrugged, and Elsa looked at Odd.

"How did you meet these two, anyway?" She asked, and Odd opened his mouth to speak, when Anna shook his head quickly behind Elsa. She wasn't all too keen on Elsa finding out that she'd been bitten by a wolf, because she knew too well that if she did, Elsa would start worrying about her. She didn't want that.

"Well, breakfast time!" Anna said, and took a piece of bread, handing some to her sister. She sighed. "You know, I'm really in the mood for a cookie. **Elsa! Fetch me a cookie!**"

In response, the Queen just looked at Anna surprised, and she hesitated. "Uhm..." She said, and Anna put on a childlike, pouty face, even though there was nothing Elsa could actually do.

"Please! Please! Please!" Anna begged cheekily, and then Elsa had an idea.

"Here," She said, and opened her hand, an icy cookie forming. Anna was shocked at first, but then she grinned widely.

"Yay!" She cried out, taking the icy cookie and hopping around. Kristoff leaned across to Elsa, and whispered something along the lines of, "she's had too much freedom."

Elsa bobbed her head, agreeing, and laughed slightly.

"Well, come on!" Anna said, "Let's go! I want to get home!"

Kristoff smiled. "I don't know, Anna." He said, "I quite like it here. I think we should stay, don't you, Elsa?'

The Queen grinned. "Oh, I agree completely!" She teased, and Anna pretended to cry. Odd shook his head at the strange family.

"Well," Anna said, thinking, "**Free chocolate for everyone** who comes back to Arendelle with me!"

"I'm in!" Elsa cried, and she and Anna giggled together.

Leading the animals outside, Anna helped Elsa walk over to Storm Chaser, for her legs were slightly weak still, and Odd offered her a hand to help her up. She sat behind him, blushing, and Anna giggled.

"Sorry," She muttered, "And then whispered to her quietly, "This is payback for making me dance with the Duke of Westleton."

Elsa laughed. "I swear you already got payback for that?" She asked, and Anna waved her hand dismissively.

"I forget." She said, and then headed over to Sven, falling as her ankle gave way. It didn't hurt much anymore, but all of the running she'd done recently had weakened it. In truth, she needed to just rest it, but that was never going to happen.

"Ugh!" Anna said, picking up her ice cookie from the ground. "As soon as we get back to Arendelle, I'm getting a proper bandage!" She then gasped, when she realised that Elsa had heard, and hurried to pick Mia out of Sven's antlers, then she hopped onto Sven's back with Kristoff.

"What was that, Anna?" Elsa asked, and Anna paused.

"What? Oh, that! Uh, that was, uh nothing, nothing at all! I, uh, just got a little scratch on my ankle, probably a splinter, or something, I'm fine really!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna!" She snapped. "Tell me what's wrong!" In her fear over her sister, snow had begun to fall, a lot heavier than it usually did when Elsa was upset, and Anna began to get nervous.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" She then patted Sven's side. "Come on, we need to go or we'll never get back to Arendelle before it gets dark!" Clucking her tongue, she said, "Let's go, Sven!" And the reindeer began to move, slowly at first but quickly speeding up and running at a flat out gallop as Anna continued to urge him on.

Elsa sent a questioning glance to Kristoff, but he shook his head. If Anna didn't want to tell her sister about the injury, then he wouldn't say either.

As they ran on, Olaf sliding happily in between them, Elsa calmed down a little, realising that if it was too serious Anna would have been in much worse shape than she was now.

Finally, as it grew dark, the group reached the clearing, and Anna began to search for the hole in the ground. Soon, she found a wooden door in the floor, and beckoned everyone over, then knocked a few times, not wanting to barge in without an invitation.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Anna yelped as she fell down the slide without warning, and a small pattern of ice exploded from her young daughter's palm.

As she slid off the end of the slide, Anna saw Eva and waved.

"Hi, Eva!" She greeted, happily, and she didn't notice the squeaking noise behind her as Elsa slid down.

"Move Anna!" She cried out as she sped down, and the princess turned around to see her sister coming straight towards her. Jumping back, Anna just missed being hit by the Queen, who slid off of the end of the slide, landing with a thud on her backside. Anna laughed, and Elsa quickly stood up, brushing herself off and moving out of the way as Odd and Kristoff slid down.

"Oh, my!" Eva cried, "Princess Anna! Queen Elsa! Your majesties! I-"

Anna folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at Eva.

"Just call me Anna, please." She said, "You don't have to call me Princess."

Eva looked unsure.

"Please?" Anna begged, and the woman looked nervous.

"I'll try..." She said, and Anna ran over to her, limping a little, and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," She told her, and the woman looked just as unsure as she had before. "Well, I'm here to collect Misty..." She said, not wanting to overstay her welcome, but Eva shook her head.

"No, no, no!" She insisted, "You must stay her tonight! It is much too dark outside to leave now."

Elsa smiled, gratefully. "Thank you, uh..."

"Eva." Anna whispered, and Elsa nodded.

"Thank you, Eva." She said, and the poor woman looked almost terrified at the prospect of having four royals staying at her home.

Just then, Olaf, skidded down the slide, shortly followed by Sven and Storm Chaser, and at Eva's suggestion, Kristoff led the two into the room with Misty. The woman then looked over at Anna.

"How is your ankle, Ma'am?" She asked, and Anna froze, while Elsa leaned in, and Eva just looked at the pair confused. "Uhm... Just ignore that, your highness, uh, A-Anna."

Looking around, there was an awkward silence, and then Eva clapped quietly.

"Well, dinner is in about half an hour, so if you would like to have a rest, or..."

Anna smiled. "Thank you, Eva." She said, "I guess I'll just go and see Misty, then..."

Olaf scuttled off to play with the children, and Eva nodded, leaving into the kitchen. Anna then left, heading to the horses' (and reindeer's) room, with Elsa hot on her tail, and Kristoff went to make a splint for Misty's leg.

When Anna sat down beside Misty, Elsa sat on the ground before her, and folded her arms.

"What is wrong with your ankle, Anna?" She demanded. "You can't hide it."

* * *

**So? Comments? I was a little unsure about this chapter in truth, but what did you think of it?**

**Now, as for the challenge from last chapter, quite a lot of them were next to impossible to include, really :P And I couldn't include one because I didn't understand it so... sorry if yours wasn't included!**

**So, challenge time for this chapter... Hmm, let's see:**

**Okay, so I have a list of ten ideas for the next chapter. You have to choose a number between 1 and 10, and the highest vote will be what happens. No, I won't tell you what each number is.**

** Secondly, you have to give your own idea as ****to what should happen next chapter. If you chose the highest voting number I will include your idea in the chapter GUARANTEED (unless it's ridiculous or I can't understand it)  
**


	16. 16 - dedicated to Kristina Eris (Guest)

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_"How is your ankle, Ma'am?" She asked, and Anna froze, while Elsa leaned in, and Eva just looked at the pair confused. "Uhm... Just ignore that, your highness, uh, A-Anna."_**

**_Looking around, there was an awkward silence, and then Eva clapped quietly._**

**_"Well, dinner is in about half an hour, so if you would like to have a rest, or..."_**

**_Anna smiled. "Thank you, Eva." She said, "I guess I'll just go and see Misty, then..."_**

**_Olaf scuttled off to play with the children, and Eva nodded, leaving into the kitchen. Anna then left, heading to the horses' (and reindeer's) room, with Elsa hot on her tail, and Kristoff went to make a splint for Misty's leg._**

**_When Anna sat down beside Misty, Elsa sat on the ground before her, and folded her arms._**

**_"What is wrong with your ankle, Anna?" She demanded. "You can't hide it."_**

* * *

**Just a note to all readers, any bold parts of text (unless otherwise specified) are people's challenge ideas / submissions.**

* * *

Anna looked at Elsa nervously. She had been desperate to keep her injury a secret from her sister, at least until they got back to Arendelle, because she knew how much the Queen would worry. However, she knew there really was no way she could get out of it this time.

"Well, it's okay..." Anna said warily, "It's just... you know, a scratch, a little scrape..."

Elsa shook her head and stared at Anna, unblinking with her arms folded across her chest, seriously. "Show me, then, Anna." She demanded, and the princess paused.

"Uhm..." She said, her mind working overtime trying to think of an excuse. "But if I do, then I'll have to remove the bandage!"

Elsa frowned.

"Well, why do you need a bandage, just for a simple cut?" Elsa said, and Anna cursed silently. Why was she so smart?

"I-I-" Anna stammered, "It's to stop it getting an infection!" She blurted out, "Even if it is only a small cut, it's on my ankle and walking through snow, it could quite easily get infected."

Elsa shook her head.

"Oh, Anna." She said, "Please don't lie to me. Just let me look. I can always make you a new bandage, I made your wedding dress after all. I think I'm qualified enough."

Anna took a deep breath. There really was no way she could get out of this one.

"Well, here goes." She said, and then pulled up the bottom of her dress, revealing the bandage, which was slightly pink. Swallowing, she removed the bandage, to see the spider webs were completely red from blood. Elsa gasped.

"Is that... Is that spider cobwebs?" She asked, and Anna nodded.

"Odd says that cobwebs help healing. Something to do with it having vitamins in it, or something. I'm not sure exactly why, but he said that it helps the blood to clot." She breathed in deeply. "I guess it's time to find out."

Removing the cobwebs, Anna and Elsa gasped at the sight. Odd had certainly been correct - the wound was not bleeding anymore, but all that was left was a red, mangled mess. Anna cringed at the sight.

**"What happened to you!" Elsa cried, her eyes shining with concern. "You look like something tried to eat you!"**

**Anna paused. "Well," She said, "You're pretty much spot on."**

**Elsa looked as if she was about to faint. "What!" She cried out, and no doubt Eva would be getting worried soon. Poor Misty also seemed to be getting restless at all of the shouting.**

**"Shush, shush, Elsa!" Anna whispered, "Calm down. It was just a wolf bite."**

**Elsa's right eye twitched, and Anna nearly burst out laughing. "It was bad, I guess. Really bad, but... It's fine, now. I just don't have a bandage anymore." She giggled lightly.**

* * *

"Oh, right." Elsa said, "Sorry. I guess that's my fault. Here," Swirling her hands over each other, she made a shining, light blue ball of ice, then sent it at Anna's injury, filling the wound with soft, fresh snow, and then she finished it by coating it in a layer of sky blue ice. The princess tapped it with her finger, and finding it sufficiently solid, she beamed at Elsa.

"Thanks," She said, then got up. "Well, I'd better go and find Mia. I think Kristoff had her."

Anna found Kristoff in the spare room, working on a wooden splint for Misty's injured leg, Mia lying asleep next to him.

"Hey," She said, walking in. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, yourself." She said, sitting down next to him and moving Mia into her arms, cradling the baby in a gentle embrace. "How's it going?"

Kristoff moved his arm, and showed Anna his handiwork.

"What d'you think?" He said, and the princess smiled at him.

"It's lovely," She said, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love the patterns on the edges."

He chuckled. "Only the best for the princess' horse." He said, and Anna giggled. **Laying Mia down on the bed, she leaned in and gently kissed Kristoff on the lips, and then pulled him closer, her arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed her back with more vigour, one hand snaking across her back, the other clutching her soft hair. She moaned into his mouth, and he pushed her back against the hay bed, so that he was lying on top of her.**

A quiet coughing made them jump apart, Anna almost landing on Mia, and the baby let out a yelp of surprise, ice shooting from the child's palm and hitting her mother on the chest. The princess cried out in more shock, than pain, when she felt a tingling in her palms, and a small amount of ice shot from her finger. Her eyes widened, although when she tried to make ice again, nothing happened but a single snowflake.

"That's... Odd." She said, and Elsa frowned. Kristoff, however, looked as if he had been enlightened.

**"Correct me if I'm wrong..." He began, but I reckon that you have the power to... well, channel magic."** **Anna looked confused, and Elsa nodded.**

**"It makes sense." She said, "It would mean that you can't use the powers yourself, at random, but you can't be harmed by them, either. And then, if someone hits you with their powers, you can control them..."** **She paused. "Does that make sense?"**

Anna thought for a moment, then bobbed her head up and down. "I think so."

Elsa smiled. "Good." She said, "Anyway, please don't do... _that," _Elsa raised her eyebrows, suggestively, and Anna blushed furiously, while Kristoff looked away. "Again. At least not until we get back to the castle, and _not_ in a stranger's home."

"Eva isn't a stra-" Anna began, but Elsa rolled her eyes, shaking her head amusedly.

"You know what I mean, Anna." She said, and looked around. "Well, Eva said dinner was ready, so we'd better go."

Leaving the room, they entered the dining room to find everyone already sat around the table, and Lars stood up, frowning, reluctantly offering Elsa his chair.

Seeing Lars' face, the Queen paused, and then said, "Thank you, sir, but it is quite alright," and she went over to her sister, who was sat upon Kristoff's lap once again, Mia laying in her arms, looking around happily. Using her ice powers to create a simple ice chair, Elsa sat down, and smiled warmly at Anna.

Eva came in and began setting food down on the table, and Olaf followed soon after. Elsa began to get up to help, but the woman quickly declined the offer.

"Don't worry, Queen Elsa. I can do it." She said hurriedly, then rushed out to get the rest of the food. Spinning on her heel, she snapped, "Children!" Her face red from anger, "Wait until all of the food is on the table! It's good manners!" The children all looked at each other, confused.

Anna leaned across and whispered quietly to her sister, "I feel really bad. Eva's trying to make a good impression, but she's really stressed and she keeps rushing around."

Elsa nodded, sadly. "I know," She replied, "But we'll make it up to her, when we get back to Arendelle. We'll have to offer her something in return for her kindness."

Agreeing, Anna leaned back just as Eva and Olaf brought in the last of the food, and then the children tucked in hungrily, while Elsa took a little of everything and Anna ended up serving food for both herself and Kristoff, considering the man couldn't reach with Anna sitting on him.

The meal was delicious, and by the time they had finished, both royal sisters had agreed that it was the best meal they had eaten in a long time. Heading to their room, Kristoff, Anna and Mia slept in the bed, and Elsa lay on her own ice-bed on the floor, while Odd slept on a sofa in the family's lounge.

Anna had been sleeping peacefully, when she suddenly jolted awake, her ears detecting quiet footsteps nearby. It was the middle of the night, based on the temperature of the room, and the princess had a bad feeling about it. Squinting, she could see Lars sneaking around the edge of the room, and she tried to see what he was carrying, but there simply wasn't enough light.

She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, but when she felt something sharp touching her wrist gently, she discreetly shoved Kristoff, waking him up. Lars jumped, and Anna gasped in pain as the knife sliced her arm, and Kristoff almost jumped on the man. Elsa quickly rose, and Mia began to scream, ice flying at the man in her terror.

It was only a small amount of ice, and it hit the knife in Lars' hand, the pressure forcing him back and then sticking his hand to the wall. Anna was shaking, her hand over her bleeding wrist.

"We have to go." She said, scared, and quickly got out of bed, blood dripping on the floor.

Elsa walked over to her, glaring at Lars, ice dancing threateningly in her palm. "Are you okay?" She asked, but when she looked at the injury, the light from her ice allowing her to see, she gasped. Blood was dripping from the wound, and when Anna removed her hand, Elsa could see the flap of skin went about half way up her forearm.

Staring at Lars, Elsa's eyes were sharp daggers, shining with cold hatred. She quickly sent another blast of ice at the man's free hand, pinning him to the wall completely, and then turned to Anna.

"Here," She said, and placed her hand on the injured arm, making Anna shiver as she froze the wound. "That should help it heal. Now, let's go."

Making a ball of bright, shining ice that floated in front of the group, Elsa silently led her family through the corridors, with Anna attempting to soothe Mia so that she wouldn't make any noise, and Kristoff went to get the animals, collecting Odd on the way.

After writing a note to Eva, explaining what had happened, the group quietly snuck out of the underground house, the shock of the cold night air chilling Anna to the bone, and as Kristoff pulled her up onto Sven, she snuggled into the man's warm embrace. Elsa smiled at her sister as she wrapped her arms around Odd's waist, not wanting to fall off of Storm Racer, and Misty hobbled along behind the group. They dared not travel at any speed faster, because there was no way the injured mare would keep up, otherwise.

By the time it had become light again, after seven hours of walking, the group stopped at a cave, and settled down, both the animals and the riders exhausted. Anna lay Mia in Sven's antlers, as was normal by now, and then lay down with her sister and husband.

"Night, Kris, Elsa." Anna said, then called out, "Night, Odd!", before settling down. The last things she noted before she fell asleep were that Odd was sleeping a little closer than he had before, meaning he was more comfortable in the royals' presence, and that Elsa seemed to be looking at him softly, for a few seconds.

She smiled, knowing her plan was working, and fell asleep, only to wake up about an hour or two later, gasping and breathing heavily, a nightmare making her restless. Glancing over at Kristoff, who was fast asleep and snoring softly, she sighed, and then noticed Elsa was also awake.

"Nightmare?" She asked kindly, and Anna nodded. Elsa pushed Anna back down into a lying position, resting her against Sven's wooly coat, and began to stroke her hair gently, something she knew always calmed the girl down when she was a child. Anna hadn't had many nightmares in the three years that Elsa had actually been open with her, and not shut out, and when she did, Kristoff always comforted her, but now the Queen guessed her sister wanted to let him sleep.

Indeed, the girl soon settled down, quickly falling asleep into a dreamless slumber, and Elsa smiled.

"Goodnight, Little Snowflake," Elsa whispered softly, using the nickname her parents had given her when she was younger. With their parents dead, Elsa was not only a sister to Anna, but almost a mother figure. Almost.

.

Waking up at about mid day, the group set off again, and Elsa froze Misty's fetlock solid to make it stronger, more stable and easier to walk on, and then the group set off. Anna noticed that Elsa was quite relaxed as she wrapped her arms around Odd's waist, holding on as they left, and she nudged Kristoff, pointing at the pair, and he smiled at Anna.

"I guess your plan is working then," He said, as they walked on, and Anna giggled.

After a while, they began to trot, and it proved that Elsa's ice and Kristoff's splints were working, for Misty was able to manage a steady pace, which pleased Anna. Continuing on, they reached Arendelle by about ten o clock at night, but in the dark light, many houses appeared to blend into the black sky.

When they got closer, they realised that the houses hadn't blended into the sky at all.

Anna gasped, while Elsa stepped around over all the debris.

"The surprise!" Kristoff whispered, his voice panicked. "The surprise the man had talked about!"

Odd's eyes widened, nodding in agreement.

Many of the houses were gone.

All that was left was ash, and charred wooden planks.


	17. Chapter 17- dedicated to MrAndersIversen

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_After a while, they began to trot, and it proved that Elsa's ice and Kristoff's splints were working, for Misty was able to manage a steady pace, which pleased Anna. Continuing on, they reached Arendelle by about ten o clock at night, but in the dark light, many houses appeared to blend into the black sky._**

_**When they got closer, they realised that the houses hadn't blended into the sky at all.**_

_**Anna gasped, while Elsa stepped around over all the debris.**_

_**"The surprise!" Kristoff whispered, his voice panicked. "The surprise the man had talked about!"**_

_**Odd's eyes widened, nodding in agreement.**_

_**Many of the houses were gone.**_

_**All that was left was ash, and charred wooden planks.**_

* * *

Elsa felt terrible.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" She said, as her eyes scanned the destruction, "If I'd only have been more careful! I... I agreed to help the man with his work, but then he took me by surprise and knocked me out..." She smoothed back her hair in worry. "If I had been here, I could have just put the fire out!"

Anna began to walk over to her sister, but Odd reached her first, and the princess smiled a little. It was nice to see that her plan was working, but her heart was still heavy from everything that had happened.

"Hey," Odd said gently, as a few small tears leaked from the edges of Elsa's eyes. "Shush. It'll be okay." Moving a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Odd gave Elsa a warm hug, and the Queen gratefully accepted the embrace, as she began to sob.

"This isn't your fault," He said, stroking her cheek soothingly.

Anna looked around, and noticed that the castle was still standing, along with the majority of the larger houses surrounding it. While a few of the houses at the edge of the kingdom, the smaller houses owned by the poorer inhabitants of Arendelle, had survived, their walls burnt but still standing, as the houses increased in size there were increasingly greater numbers of buildings that had survived the blaze.

"Hey, Anna!" Kristoff said, nudging his wife, making her stumble and nearly drop Mia. "Oops." he apologised, and looked at her sheepishly. "Anyway, do you reckon we should go up to the castle? Maybe the villagers will be there?"

Anna nodded.

"Elsa!" She called, and the Queen broke away from her hug quickly, blushing a little. "Let's go to the castle, and then we can sort this all out."

Elsa nodded, and getting back onto Storm Chaser with Odd, she left for the castle, with Kristoff, Anna and Mia following close behind on Sven.

Reaching the castle, Elsa jumped off of Storm Chaser, hoping that none of the guards saw her with her arms wrapped around Odd, and walked to the gate, knocking. When the massive wooden doors opened, the group all rushed inside, the Queen having to command Odd to come in for he felt he shouldn't be there, and rushed into the castle. Kai was standing near the door, discussing something with Grand Pabbie, and when he saw the royals had returned, he looked relieved.

"Queen Elsa!" He cried, and hurried over to her. The poor man looked exhausted. "Thank goodness you are back"

"What happened here?" Elsa asked, and then, reconsidering, she added, "And where are al the villagers?"

Leading the royals away from the door, Kai explained.

"It was strange," He said, "It was snowing heavily, and then suddenly, this house went up in flames. Then, before we could do anything, almost all of the houses were on fire. We tried to put the fires out, but... Nothing worked. We must have thrown so much water over the flames trying to extinguish them. The people are all in the great hall and the ball room, so it's quite tightly packed."

Kristoff stepped forward.

"They were magical flames, that's why water wouldn't work." He said, and Kai frowned.

"Pardon?" The man asked, confused. The only person he knew with magic was Elsa, and he looked over to the Queen for an explanation.

"There was a man, a sorcerer. He was trying to kill me, and Anna for that matter, too, but he's... well, gone now."

Kai looked as if he had received a large bucket of freezing water over his head. "Is he dead, ma'am?" He asked, his eyes wide, and Elsa frowned.

"I don't know how it happened, but yes, he's dead." She said, fiddling with her fingers. Evil or not, she didn't like people dying. "I don't know most of what happened, actually."

"He said he'd left us a surprise." Kristoff said, "He told us to enjoy his surprise, and then he died. The surprise must have been that... Well, that he'd burned Arendelle down."

Kai looked like he was about to faint. "I hate magic." He said dully, before his eyes widened and he looked apologetically at the Queen. "I- I mean, your magic is fine, your majesty!" He quickly corrected himself. "But evil magic, that's no good! I'm so sorry for saying that, I-"

Elsa smiled at him. "Don't worry, Kai. It's quite alright." She said, then turned to her sister. "Why don't you go put Mia to bed, and then you can meet me on the balcony, outside. We need to fix this."

Anna shook her head, holding Mia close. "She's staying with me." The princess said, and Elsa smiled.

"Okay then." Turning to the two men she had been travelling with, she said, "Kristoff, Odd? Could you go and tell everyone to go out to the courtyard, so we can discuss what is going to happen?"

The two men nodded, and Kristoff left, but Odd stopped.

"But, Your Majesty," He said, looking at Kai warily. He would much rather just call her Elsa, but he was in her kingdom now - he didn't want people to get annoyed at him for not being 'proper'. Elsa folded her arms, and he sighed. "But, Elsa," He corrected, and Kai was about to say something when the Queen shook her head at him. "I'm not royalty. They probably wont listen to me."

Elsa considered this. "Well, just say I sent you. Or take Kai here with you."

Odd sighed. "Yes, your highness." He said, and then left, missing Elsa's annoyed look.

Anna looked at Elsa, as they began to make their way to the balcony above the courtyard, and looked at her questioningly. "What is the plan, then?" She asked, and Elsa looked at her sister.

"No idea." She told her, giggling nervously. "I think I'll just improvise when we get there."

Anna giggled as well, and soon the pair were in fits of nervous giggles for no apparent reason what-so-ever. When they calmed down, Mia sneezed in Anna's arms, ice materialising from her nose, and this made them crack up again.

About ten minutes later, the two royal sisters and Mia were met by Kristoff and Odd, who seemed to have been dragged there against his will, and Anna suspected that her husband had something to do with it - the smug look on his face was comical.

"People of Arendelle!" Elsa said to the sea of people below her, while Anna stood next to her, Mia gurgling happily in her arms, the bottom of her dress covered in little ice patterns. "I have recently returned from... a minor skirmish with a sorcerer, who, it seems, has burned down Arendelle." A murmur went through the crowd, and Elsa took the moment to think of a solution to the problems. "In response to the events of recent, everyone is free to stay for a while in the great hall and the ball room. I shall prepare some sleeping arrangements now, and if anyone would like to return to their homes and salvage any of their possessions that survived the fire, then feel free to do so. I shall get the kitchen staff to prepare some supper for everyone, now."

As Elsa left, Anna waving as she departed, the villagers also dispersed, and soon, all of the people were searching the rubble that had been their homes for anything that had not been destroyed by fire.

Meanwhile, Elsa used her ice magic to make soft beds, complete with mattresses, duvete and pillows, for the people of Arendelle. She would have preferred to have been able to offer people proper bedding, but even in the castle there wasnt enough, and she refused to treat anyone differntly.

Anna tested the beds, deeming the mattresses and pillows to be soft, and the duvets surprisingly warm. It was bizarre, but the ice Elsa made was not cold to the touch, and instead was quite warm. Anna figured it all depended on the Queen's emotions.

After helping the servants to lay a table in the middle of both the great hall and the ball room, some of the villagers started to trickle back in. Though unsure of the ice at first, especially since there was a large fire blazing in the fireplace, the people soon warmed to the idea and the sleeping arrangements, and Elsa sighed in relief.

After everyone, including the royals, had eaten their meals, Mia yawned, and Anna smiled at her, while Elsa cooed gently at her niece. Not soon after the Primcess yawned as well, which did not go unnoticed by Kristoff, who chuckled and walked over.

"Come on, feisty pants." He said, taking their daughter from his wife's arms. "I think both of you need your sleep." Anna nodded tiredly, just as Odd came over.

"I guess I'd better be going," he said, and smiled at the four in front of him. Elsa looked aghast at the idea.

"You couldn't possibly go home now! It's much too dark!"

Odd opened his mouth to say something, but the Queen shook her head.

"No, no, no! You must stay here, but where... You can't stay in a room full of people you don't know..."

Despite her tired state, Anna smiled. "He could always-" Pausing to yawn, she blushed and apologised. "Sorry... He could always sleep in your room, Elsa?" At the shocked look before her, she added, "In his own bed," and the Queen looked unsure.

"Well, okay then, but just for tonight. No offence, Odd, but it really isn't the done thing."

Odd paused. "I can go home, you know. It really isn't too bad - I've been out at night before..."

Elsa shook her head again.

"You saved my sister's life, quite possibly. This is the least I can do for you."

Anna sighed, and bid the pair farewell as she headed back to her own room, pleased to find Odd and Elsa following close behind, heading to the Queen's room in secret. Tripping from her fatigue, Kristoff caught her and carried her bridal-style to their room, laying Mia in the ice crib Elsa had made a few weeks previously.

Laying down on the bed, Anna looked over at Kristoff.

"What do you reckon will happen?" She asked as she settled down. Kristoff shrugged, as he climbed in next to her.

"I don't know, but we'll get through this. I guess we will just have a lot of building projects to complete."

Anna giggled.

"Love you, Kristopher." she said teasingly, falling asleep as the Last syllable rolled off her tongue.

Tracing her cheek, Kristoff planted a kiss on Anna's freckles.

"Love you too, Princess."

* * *

**In response to a guest's review about this having too much magic, and that it isn't Harry Potter, don't worry - Only Elsa and Mia have powers now, and Anna's 'powers' aren't really magic, as such.**

**In response to another review, Elsa's powers don't have healing powers - she can just make bandages and the like with them, thus speeding along healing and helping keep the wound from getting infected.**

* * *

**Okay, contest time! Leave me a review with your opinions on the chapter, and then an item that you like to do (for example, shopping, reading, etc) and I'll try to include it somehow. Even if it's something like phoning someone, I'll do my best, even if there are no phones in the time Frozen is set.**


	18. 18 - dedicated to HappyPotterGames

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_After helping the servants to lay a table in the middle of both the great hall and the ball room, some of the villagers started to trickle back in. Though unsure of the ice at first, especially since there was a large fire blazing in the fireplace, the people soon warmed to the idea and the sleeping arrangements, and Elsa sighed in relief._**

**_After everyone, including the royals, had eaten their meals, Mia yawned, and Anna smiled at her, while Elsa cooed gently at her niece. Not soon after the Primcess yawned as well, which did not go unnoticed by Kristoff, who chuckled and walked over._**

**_"Come on, feisty pants." He said, taking their daughter from his wife's arms. "I think both of you need your sleep." Anna nodded tiredly, just as Odd came over._**

**_"I guess I'd better be going," he said, and smiled at the four in front of him. Elsa looked aghast at the idea._**

**_"You couldn't possibly go home now! It's much too dark!"_**

**_Odd opened his mouth to say something, but the Queen shook her head._**

**_"No, no, no! You must stay here, but where... You can't stay in a room full of people you don't know..."_**

**_Despite her tired state, Anna smiled. "He could always-" Pausing to yawn, she blushed and apologised. "Sorry... He could always sleep in your room, Elsa?" At the shocked look before her, she added, "In his own bed," and the Queen looked unsure._**

**_"Well, okay then, but just for tonight. No offence, Odd, but it really isn't the done thing."_**

**_Odd paused. "I can go home, you know. It really isn't too bad - I've been out at night before..."_**

**_Elsa shook her head again._**

**_"You saved my sister's life, quite possibly. This is the least I can do for you."_**

**_Anna sighed, and bid the pair farewell as she headed back to her own room, pleased to find Odd and Elsa following close behind, heading to the Queen's room in secret. Tripping from her fatigue, Kristoff caught her and carried her bridal-style to their room, laying Mia in the ice crib Elsa had made a few weeks previously._**

**_Laying down on the bed, Anna looked over at Kristoff._**

**_"What do you reckon will happen?" She asked as she settled down. Kristoff shrugged, as he climbed in next to her._**

**_"I don't know, but we'll get through this. I guess we will just have a lot of building projects to complete."_**

**_Anna giggled._**

**_"Love you, Kristopher." she said teasingly, falling asleep as the Last syllable rolled off her tongue._**

**_Tracing her cheek, Kristoff planted a kiss on Anna's freckles._**

**_"Love you too, Princess."_**

* * *

The next morning, Anna was awoken by Mia, who was beginning to whimper in hunger, and she looked around, noticing Kristoff was already up. _Strange bloke,_ Anna thought, and groaning, not completely rested yet, the Princess got up out of bed and went to feed her daughter, forcing her eyes open, trying not to fall back to sleep.

Anna had never been much of a morning person, unless there was a reason to actually get up - an exciting reason to get up. Feeding her daughter didn't fall into that category, even if the child was adorable.

Helping Mia to find her breast, **Anna yawned, and reached across to pick up a book, deciding she might as well read a little, considering she had nothing better to do.** The book was called Rapunzel, a fairy tale, and it was a truly marvellous read, despite the fact it had taken her ages to get into it. Elsa must have spent hours trying to convince her sister to read it over the past two years, and she'd finally obliged, while she sat in bed, bored, in the last few months of her pregnancy.

About twenty minutes later, just as Mia began to get frustrated with feeding, Kristoff returned to the room, and he grinned.

"Mia actually woke you up today, eh?" He said, chuckling, and Anna glared at him, a little annoyed.

"Yeah," She sighed, "Ugh! It's just too early." Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, she yawned, and Kristoff shook his head in amusement.

"Well," He said, taking Mia from her Mother's lap to get her dressed, while Anna also changed. "It's eight thirty now, and breakfast is going to be served in ten minutes. Elsa has said that we have to go and eat in the great hall today, with the villagers, so you need to hurry."

Rushing around, Anna tried to find her favourite winter dress that she has bought from Oaken's a few years ago, which hadn't fitted her in a long time since she had become pregnant. Kristoff chuckled and pulled one of Mia's tiny baby-dresses from a small child's wardrobe that rested against the wall.

As Kristoff pulled the dress gently over his daughter's head, a pure white robe that sparkled like freshly fallen snow, with a light, baby-blue ribbon, Anna smiled softly as she hurried around, attempting to find her lost gown. She was surprised at how well Kristoff had adapted to parenthood in the last two-and-a-bit weeks, and it made her happy when she saw him looking after the child. It was obvious Mia was mummy's little Princess, and not a Daddy's girl, but it wasn't as if the baby actually disliked her father's company.

Once she had found her dress, she hastily changed, tripping over the hem at least seven times, and then began to tame her wild bed-hair as Kristoff searched for baby boots. She didn't feel like telling him that they were in the bottom of the wardrobe, with Mia's socks, deciding she would hate to be the one to make the three late to breakfast. Quickly plaiting her hair into two pigtails, she rushed over to help finish dressing Mia, then ran to the stairs, happily. Holding Mia tightly, she jumped on the banister and slid down, laughing joyfully as Mia gurgled, leaving a faint trail of ice as they went. Waiting at the bottom for Kristoff, who was nearly tripping down the stairs as he ran after her, she laughed, and adjusted the ribbon at the back of Mia's dress into a neater bow.

Arriving in the great hall only a few minutes late, Anna looking exhilarated and Kristoff appearing worn out, Elsa raised her eyebrows, and shook her head in amusement. Inviting the three over, Kristoff and Anna sat down opposite Elsa and Odd, and Elsa made an ice chair for Mia to sit in.

Once they had finished their meal, Kristoff stood up, and said something about going to visit Sven, who had slept in the stable last night, and not in the shared room that the two new parents owned.

"Hey, Kristoff! Wait up!" Anna called, grabbing Mia and rushing after him, pausing to spin around quickly and say 'See you later!' to Elsa and Odd. "I'm coming!"

Jogging bouncily after her husband, the baby in her arms gurgling as delicate icy patterns erupted from her palms, Anna caught up with Kristoff and came to a walk next to him.

"I'm bored," She said, adjusting her grip on Mia, "So I'm going to go for a ride around."

"Are you going to take Mia with you?" Kristoff asked, as they reached the stables. Anna nodded, and she grabbed herself a cloak from a hanger on the wall.

"Do you want to come?" She asked, as she lay Mia in Sven's antlers while she started to tack Misty up. Kristoff paused, considering, but he declined.

"Sorry, Anne," (A.N. pronounced Onne) Kristoff said, and Anna sighed, annoyed. "I have to take care of Sven today. His hooves need trimming, anyway, but maybe I'll catch you up later?"

Anna smiled, and nodded as she put Misty's bridle on.

"Don't call me that," She said, although she was smiling slightly, "Ugh! I- can't- get- this- stupid- thing- on!" She said through clenched teeth. "Ah, there we go. Sorry, I hate putting Misty's bridle on, she doesn't like to open her mouth for the bit."

"It's much easier without tack, you know." Kristoff muttered, as he grabbed a brush and began to groom Sven's wooly coat.

"Well, it's quicker." Anna agreed, "But I like having Misty tacked up more than not. Otherwise she'll probably just bomb off."

Kristoff chuckled, as he attempted to brush out a clump of mud from Sven's coat. "You need a bath, Buddy!" He said, and Sven snorted.

"I don't think he liked that idea," Anna said, as she recovered Mia and then took Misty outside so that she could mount her. Kristoff nodded, and shook his head.

"I guess I'll leave it until spring to give him a bath." He said, and Anna nodded, before holding onto Mia tighter and urging Misty into a gallop.

Running through the burnt kingdom, Anna's heart grew heavy, as she thought about the poor families who were now homeless. If the man had only died laster, or had been weaker when he cast the spell, the destruction may have been non-existant, or at least less severe.

Sighing, she pushed Misty forward, faster, desperate to get away from the wreckage, not daring to wonder if anyone had lost their lives in the magical blaze. Once she had gotten out of the castle, into the woods, she felt instantly happier, and bizarrely safer, although she quickly left the shade of the trees, which had made the temperature drop.

Running along the sandy beach, the waves made Misty a little jumpy, but soon the mare calmed down at the crashing sounds, and galloped along joyfully, her injured ankle supported by Elsa's ice cast. The horse's gait was bouncy and quick, and Anna cheered in exhilaration, while Mia gurgled and opened her mouth wide in what the Princess took to be a young version of a smile. The wind blew through the baby's little tuft of hair, and made Anna's pigtails fly out behind her.

**Galloping towards a large rock, which the Princess realised had some quartz imbedded into it,** Anna saw something coming nearer in the distance, on the sea, and presumed it was a boat, although she hadn't been aware that there were meant to be any visitors. As Misty jumped, the Princess forgot to stand in the stirrups and lean forward, as is customary when riding over an obstacle, and the mare whinnied as her foreleg hit the branch.

At first, the horse was unfazed by the blow, continuing to gallop onwards, if a little bit slower. Soon, however, it became clear that something was wrong, and dismounting off of Misty, Anna noticed that the ice that had previously been the mare's cast had shattered, leaving the horse unable to put much pressure on her leg, once again.

Looking around, Anna noticed a small dock in the distance, and then saw the boat from earlier, and it was considerably closer to land. Realising she could see the people on board quite clearly, she stood up as tall as she could, waving, hoping that she would be seen.

When the boat stopped, and an anchor was thrown over the side, Anna felt like her dreams had come true. A small row boat was lowered over the side, with two people sat in it, and about a minute or so later, they reached the little dock where Anna was stood. The Princess couldn't help but notice that there was a great similarity between herself and the young woman sat before her.

"Would you like a ride?" The woman asked kindly, and Anna nodded.

"Would it be possible that I could get a lift to Arendelle? My horse has sprained her fetlock."

"Sure!" The woman said, and Anna noticed she had the same bouncy, excited look that she wore on her own face. Running over to Misty, she helped the horse walk over to the water, and then waded in up to her waist, shivering in the cold water, while she tried to hold Mia as high as she could. It wasn't that the baby could really feel the cold, just she didn't want her to get wet.

Climbing into the boat, after placing Mia in first, Anna kept a hold of the reigns as the man began paddling back to the larger vessel. Misty snorted, and the Princess felt bad for making her swim in such deep water when the sea was absolutely freezing, but she had no other choice.

When they reached the ship, Anna quickly helped Misty scramble on board, the crew took the mare to the on-board stables, where they promised to dry her and get her warm. The man and woman who had picked Anna up from the beach then led her into a cabin, and they sat down at two different sofas, the Princess of Arendelle on one and the couple on the other, opposite her.

**"Well, I'm Princess Rapunzel, of Corona." The woman - Rapunzel - said, and Anna was shocked at the coincidence that she was reading a book titled the same as the girl before her. "And this is my husband, Prince Eugene."**

The man - Eugene - pulled a face at the title, and Anna laughed at the similarities between him and Kristoff. Rapunzel frowned at her in confusion, and Anna muttered 'Oops'. As Eugene got up to leave the cabin, Anna explained herself.

"Well, my husband is exactly like you, Eugene. He doesn't like being called Prince either."

Rapunzel gasped. "So, you must be Queen Elsa?" She said, shocked. Anna laughed.

"Oh, no, that's my sister. I'm just princess - princess Anna."

"That makes more sense. So, is this your daughter?" She asked, indicating to Mia, who gurgled at the woman. Anna nodded, smiling as she cuddled her daughter closer. "I never knew you had a daughter... some cousin I am!" She laughed, and Anna frowned.

"Cousin?" She asked, puzzled. She always thought that her only family was Elsa and, of course, Kristoff and Mia. **Rapunzel nodded happily, and a small kitten trotted over, jumping on her lap. Petting it softly, the Princess of Corona smiled.**

"Didn't anyone tell you? My mother is your mother's younger sister! That makes me, you and Elsa all cousins!"

Anna felt so happy, and bubbly.

"I never knew I had other family!" She said, cheerfully. "No one told me that I had relations beside my sister." Pausing, she frowned.

"Why have you never visited before?" She asked, and then paused, thinking.

Rapunzel frowned. "Well, I only found out I was a princess three years ago. Didn't you know?"

Anna shook her head. "No," She told her, "I guess we don't really know much about each other. Have you heard about Elsa's powers?"

Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something, when Eugene burst back in, and she just shook her head instead.

"We're at Arendelle." He said, "So we need to start getting ready to get off." Turning to Anna, he said, "We'll meet you on the docks, okay?"

Anna nodded, and went to get Misty, while Rapunzel and Eugene went to get their belongings. Helping her mare down to the docks, the Princess smiled as she waited for her cousin, and cousin-in-law.

A few minutes later, the couple appeared, and Eugene seemed to be carrying all of the baggage, and he quickly called a servant over to help him. **Rapunzel looked like she was on the verge of laughing - something that her husband didn't miss out on, and he sent a bunch of grapes her way, flying through the air.**

**When the fruit hit the back of her head, the Princess of Corona spun around, a _bring it on _smile on her face, and she grabbed a handful of spaghetti from a table next to her, grinning evilly. Her aim was true when she threw it, and it ended up splattered on Eugene's face, making him reach for more food, when a servant told him warily that it was time to get off. The poor man looked distraught, and Rapunzel cheered in victory. **

Anna laughed. She would have to have a food fight with Kristoff one day. That was a must. Then she sighed, remembering something Elsa had told her that morning.

"Don't get into any trouble, today, Anna. **We're getting you and Mia's portrait painted later on**." Anna slumped her shoulders, and Mia whimpered, as if right on cue. She hated having her portrait painted, because it meant staying still for a long time.

_Great_.

* * *

**Firstly, to the reviewer who said a food fight, sorry it wasn't much - I didn't know where to include it _BUT _there will be an Anna and Kristoff food fight later on, don't worry.**

**To everyone else, thanks for reading, and thanks to TheElementHero for the challenge idea! (Please, I need more ideas, please leave one in a review!)**

**Okay, so the challenge is to leave an idea for the next chapter, and the craziest idea* will be included! Have fun!**

***When I say the craziest idea, don't make Anna go skydiving, etc, because there aren't any planes. So only crazy ideas that are actually includable (I never knew that was a real word, yay!) will be used.**

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for not updating - FFN wouldn't let me go on the 'manage stories' page. This is a long chapter though, so hopefully that makes up for it!**


	19. Chapter 19 - dedicated to TheElementHero

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**"We're at Arendelle." He said, "So we need to start getting ready to get off." Turning to Anna, he said, "We'll meet you on the docks, okay?"**_

_**Anna nodded, and went to get Misty, while Rapunzel and Eugene went to get their belongings. Helping her mare down to the docks, the Princess smiled as she waited for her cousin, and cousin-in-law.**_

_**A few minutes later, the couple appeared, and Eugene seemed to be carrying all of the baggage, and he quickly called a servant over to help him. Rapunzel looked like she was on the verge of laughing - something that her husband didn't miss out on, and he sent a bunch of grapes her way, flying through the air.**_

_**When the fruit hit the back of her head, the Princess of Corona spun around, a bring it on smile on her face, and she grabbed a handful of spaghetti from a table next to her, grinning evilly. Her aim was true when she threw it, and it ended up splattered on Eugene's face, making him reach for more food, when a servant told him warily that it was time to get off. The poor man looked distraught, and Rapunzel cheered in victory.**_

_**Anna laughed. She would have to have a food fight with Kristoff one day. That was a must. Then she sighed, remembering something Elsa had told her that morning.**_

_**"Don't get into any trouble, today, Anna. We're getting you and Mia's portrait painted later on." Anna slumped her shoulders, and Mia whimpered, as if right on cue. She hated having her portrait painted, because it meant staying still for a long time.**_

_**Great.**_

* * *

Eugene and Rapunzel met Anna on the docks, and slowly, they walked back towards the castle. About five minutes after they left, the Princess spotted Kristoff and Sven trotting through the wrecked debris, and she called him over, waving and smiling.

"Hi, Anna!" Kristoff greeted, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Taking his daughter from the Princess, he tickled her gently and made little clucking noises with his tongue, something the baby seemed to like and she wriggled around happily. Handing the child back to her mother, Kristoff then noticed Rapunzel and Eugene, and frowned, before greeting them with a wave also.

"Hi!" He said, walking over to make their acquaintance. The two men shook hands and shoved each other gently, and Rapunzel jumped on Kristoff, giving him a large, excited hug. "Uhm, do you know these two, Anna?" He whispered, and Anna giggled excitedly.

"Yes, actually!" She said, bouncing up and down, Mia bumping around in her arms happily, and she gurgled. "This is Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and her husband Eugene, and..." Taking a breath, partly for 'dramatic effect', as she liked to think of it, and partly because she had ran out of air, she finished, "They're my cousins!" Grinning ear to ear, Anna then ran over and gave Rapunzel a large hug, to which Kristoff and Eugene chuckled silently at, and the mountain man smiled.

"You know," he said, "you have a lot in common with each other."

Eugene nodded, and Anna looked thrilled.

"Yay!" She cried, accidentally dropping Mia, who was caught by Sven's antlers. The shocked reindeer jumped back in surprise, but then just snorted, and Anna gasped.

"Eek!" She cried out, reminding Kristoff of a little mouse, "Mia!" Taking her child back, who looked totally unfazed anyway, she let out a sigh of relief. Eugene muttered something to Rapunzel, making the brunette blush and giggle.

Once she had gotten over the fear from dropping her baby, Anna regained her composure and began to rock up and down on the tips of her toes, excited. "Come on, come on, come on!" She cried, giggling. "I have to introduce you to Elsa! She'll be so thrilled!"

Anna and Rapunzel ran off happily, giggling together, making Kristoff and Eugene burst into laughter at their comical wives.

"Come on," Kristoff said, jumping onto Sven, "We can ride back to the palace."

Eugene raised his eyebrows. "Don't you think that would give the wrong impression?"

In sync, Kristoff and Sven snorted in amusement, and Eugene grinned.

"I'll just walk, and someone has to take Princess Anna's horse anyway."

Kristoff shook his head, happily. "Only Anna would forget her horse." He said, and the pair made their way back to the castle in tow of the princesses.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called as she ran through the halls of the castle, Rapunzel close behind her. "Elsa, where are you!"

When they reached the main entrance once again, Anna frowned.

"That's weird..." she commented, "We've searched the whole castle and yet I can't find Elsa anywhere!" Pausing, she shivered a little. "Brr... Is it just me, or is it getting colder in here..." For a moment, she was still, and then she grinned. Heading over to the wall, she bent down and studied it, before pushing her hand seemingly through the wall and pulling the Queen out with her.

"How did you find me?" Elsa asked, playfully, and Anna grinned.

"There was frost covering that square of the wall," she said, pointing to where Elsa had been hidden. "And besides, I've known about that illusion for years. I know all of the secret passages and trick rooms."

Elsa grinned.

"Even the one next to my door?" She asked, "The one that leads into my bedroom?"

Anna's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean to tell me that I could have easily gotten into your room as kids? How come I never noticed that one?"

Elsa giggled. "It's not there." She said, and Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Well, duh! Of course it's not there, it's an illusion!"

Rapunzel laughed. "I think she means that she was tricking you, Anna." She said, and Elsa suddenly noticed the new girl's presence.

"Exactly, but... Who might you be, may I ask?" She said, warily. She knew she had never seen this girl before in the village.

"I'm Pr-" Rapunzel began, but Anna rushed to interrupt, bouncing with excitement. Mia just gurgled as usual.

"She's Princess Rapunzel! Of Corona! _And_..." once again pausing for dramatic effect, she finished, "She's our cousin!"

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" She asked, and Rapunzel stepped forward.

"My Mother was your Mother's sister, so we are cousins!" She said excitedly, and Elsa shook her head in amusement.

"You two," she said, indicating Anna and Rapunzel, "Are so alike."

Both princesses gasped in sync.

"That's what Kristoff said, too!" Anna exclaimed, and Elsa giggled. She quickly jumped back when something small climbed out of Rapunzel's pocket and onto her shoulder, however, and Mia squeaked sending a small bolt of ice at the animal, making the chameleon fall on the floor.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel cried out, and Elsa relaxed when she realised that the chameleon - Pascal - was a pet. Defrosting the animal on Mia's behalf, Rapunzel looked shock, and frowned.

"I think there is a lot of explaining to do." Elsa said.

* * *

Later that night, the three Princesses, two Princes and the Queen all went to the stables, so that Rapunzel and Eugene's horses could be bedded down, and also to get away from all of the villagers in the castle.

**Taking a carrot, Kristoff held it in his daughter's hand for her, and approached Sven. The reindeer quickly bit at the carrot, making Mia yelp, and the carrot fell to the floor. The reindeer bent to pick it up, when he snorted, and began shaking his head. Opening his mouth, Kristoff laughed when he saw that the reindeer's tongue had frozen, and he quickly called Elsa over to fix the mistake. **

"So," Anna began, "What are you two doing here, in Arendelle?" Taking a bite of some chocolate she had brought with her, she sat down on a hay bale, and once Sven's tongue had thawed, Kristoff, Mia and Elsa all joined them.

"Well, we got a message from Arendelle saying that you needed help rebuilding a few houses," Eugene said, and paused. "I guess that was a bit of an understatement."

"What actually happened here, anyway?" Rapunzel asked, as she stroked Pascal gently. As she watched, Anna decided she wanted a puppy.

"Well, I was away," Elsa said, obviously missing out the fact that she had been kidnapped, "And Anna and Kristoff here came with me." Once again, a cover up. "Whilst we were gone, a sorcerer set fire to Arendelle as revenge, I guess, although I have no idea why he would want revenge."

_Rather, _Anna thought, _You aren't sure why he kidnapped you in the first place._

"So," Eugene said, "You need help rebuilding an entire town?"

Elsa opened her mouth to reply in a way that would make the whole thing seem much less... Demanding, but, as per usual, Anna butted in, shouting out, "Yep!"

The Prince of Corona looked unsure.

"I don't know..." He said hesitantly, "It's an awful lot to do, and we can't stay too long. We need to get back to Corona for Christmas."

Rapunzel looked at her husband, her eyes large and pleading.

"Oh, come on, Eugene!" She begged sweetly, "They're family! We have to help, and if we don't, the people of Arendelle might not have a christmas! Come on!"

Eugene grinned at his wife.

"Okay, okay, Rapunzel," He said, and then turned to Elsa. "We can stay for about a week and a half, the Queen said, so I guess we can make a start on the re-building while we're here."

"Thank you," Elsa said, bowing her head politely, although Eugene didn't actually reply, or even notice, for at the said moment, he was almost being suffocated from a happy brown-haired Princess' bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He said, "I get that you're happy, Rapunzel!" Trying to push her off, the girl only clung on tighter, and he sighed, both amused and annoyed.

"Well, anyway," Elsa said, standing up, pulling Anna to her feet at the same time. "Anna and Mia are scheduled for a portrait painting now, whether they like it or not."

Anna groaned, and she tried to pull away from her sister, but Elsa was anything but weak. Freezing her and her sister's hands together, Elsa grinned and dragged her sister off, Kristoff carrying Mia in his arms, and Eugene and Rapunzel followed close after.

* * *

Anna tried to sit still, as she attempted to contain a bored, struggling Mia as well. The baby had begun making frost snake up the walls of the room, and the christmas tree located behind the pair was coated in a thin layer of white snow. Multiple times Anna had needed to hide Mia's bored ice patterns from the painter, also. It wasn't easy.

When the artist finally announced that he was finished, Anna let out a sigh of relief and got up quickly, running over to look. Admittedly, the painter _had _made both Princesses look absolutely gorgeous and regal, but Anna wasn't too impressed - it was amazing, indeed, but it just _wasn't her_. Not really.

Two servants rushed over to escort the painting to the royal gallery, where every official painting of the royals was displayed, and Anna followed, interested in comparing the painting of her and Mia, with the one of her, as a baby, and the former Queen. Skipping along, glad to be able to move once again, the Princess saw Elsa coming out of her room, and called her over to join her.

"Hi, Anna!" Elsa greeted, smiling. "How was the painting?"

Anna smiled. "The painting was okay, but honestly, the posing was absolute hell. Especially with Mia."

Elsa laughed, and she gave her sister a soft kiss on the cheek, before tickling her niece under the chin, which the child seemed to like. As she pulled away, a faint clop-clop-clop sounded, and the pair turned around to see Sven standing there. The reindeer snorted, and Kristoff came running behind him, Rapunzel and Eugene following after. **The Princess of Corona stood next to Anna, and she looked at Sven, when Pascal decided to pop out from hiding in Rapunzel's hair, and the reindeer jumped in shock. For a second, he began jumping up and down, scared, and then he ran, straight through the portrait, before skidding to a stop, and looking at Kristoff.**

"Why am I running?" Kristoff asked in Sven's 'voice', and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Buddy," He replied, "Although you did just ruin Anna's portrait."

Sven whined, and Kristoff translated. Turning to Anna, he said, "Sven says he's sorry."

Rapunzel then stepped forward, with Pascal sat in her hand, and she looked apologetically at Anna, Sven and Kristoff. Raising her hand, she then said, "Pascal says he is sorry for scaring Sven, as well."

Anna, Elsa and Eugene all looked at each other, and shrugged, amused at the two people before them.

"Well, the painting wasn't really _me_, anyway." Anna said, shrugging, and Elsa grinned evilly.

"You do know," She said, making a few snowflakes non-commitedly from her fingers, "That you'll have to have another portrait now?"

Anna looked as if she'd just been told that Elsa was going to close the gates again forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Contest time!**

**Okay, so firstly, leave your opinions of the chapter in the review. Then, in five words or less, describe your day, or a notable day in the past / future. I will include at least one word, or maybe more, in the next chapter!**

**(Also, anyone who can give me ideas for competitions will get a shout out in the next chapter! I don't want to repeat challenges, so please help!)**


	20. Chapter 20 - dedicated to Anony mouse101

_**"Hi, Anna!" Elsa greeted, smiling. "How was the painting?"**_

_**Anna smiled. "The painting was okay, but honestly, the posing was absolute hell. Especially with Mia."**_

_**Elsa laughed, and she gave her sister a soft kiss on the cheek, before tickling her niece under the chin, which the child seemed to like. As she pulled away, a faint clop-clop-clop sounded, and the pair turned around to see Sven standing there. The reindeer snorted, and Kristoff came running behind him, Rapunzel and Eugene following after. The Princess of Corona stood next to Anna, and she looked at Sven, when Pascal decided to pop out from hiding in Rapunzel's hair, and the reindeer jumped in shock. For a second, he began jumping up and down, scared, and then he ran, straight through the portrait, before skidding to a stop, and looking at Kristoff.**_

_**"Why am I running?" Kristoff asked in Sven's 'voice', and he shrugged.**_

_**"I'm not sure, Buddy," He replied, "Although you did just ruin Anna's portrait."**_

_**Sven whined, and Kristoff translated. Turning to Anna, he said, "Sven says he's sorry."**_

_**Rapunzel then stepped forward, with Pascal sat in her hand, and she looked apologetically at Anna, Sven and Kristoff. Raising her hand, she then said, "Pascal says he is sorry for scaring Sven, as well."**_

_**Anna, Elsa and Eugene all looked at each other, and shrugged, amused at the two people before them.**_

_**"Well, the painting wasn't really me, anyway." Anna said, shrugging, and Elsa grinned evilly.**_

_**"You do know," She said, making a few snowflakes non-commitedly from her fingers, "That you'll have to have another portrait now?"**_

_**Anna looked as if she'd just been told that Elsa was going to close the gates again forever.**_

* * *

Ice shot from Elsa's palms, and a medium sized structure was made from thin air, acting as the skeleton for a new house. Swirling snow around her work, the Queen then used her magic to pull over some wood from a cart nearby, dropping them in a pile next to the new home, before walking over to another wrecked building and repeating the process once again.

Kristoff and Eugene helped some men of the village to make the new walls for the house, resting wooden planks up against the ice, whilst some women, including Anna and Rapunzel, helped to make the roofing. Elsa had allocated these jobs herself - her excuse had been that the men should stay on the ground to pass wood up to the women above, but in truth, she was just worried they were too heavy and would end up falling through the ice. Not that she'd ever admit it to them, of course.

After a few hours, everyone stopped working and headed back to the castle for supper, having managed to re-build at least twenty homes in the past few hours. Of course, there was still a large number of houses left that needed to be restored, but it was a promising start, and Elsa figured it should only take about a week to re-build the whole kingdom, as long as everyone worked hard and the weather stayed nice - it was cold, for certain, and there was a layer of snow on the ground, but it wasn't howling with wind, thank goodness.

Anna went off to feed Mia, whilst Kristoff and Eugene discussed how much hard work it was to be a prince (they quickly decided that it wasn't actually that hard), and Elsa helped all of the villagers settle down for the evening in the great hall. Once all of her subjects were happy, the Queen then went in search of her sister, finding her not long later in her room with Kristoff, with Mia sound asleep in her ice crib that Elsa had made for the child a few weeks ago. Knocking on the door to alert the couple that she was there, Elsa laughed at the grumpy look upon Kristoff's face as his wife tried to force a military jacket on him, and Anna looked at her sister, giggling with laughter.

"Tell Kristoff that he has to wear the ceremonial outfit for christmas this year!" She begged her sister, as she continued to attempt to force the jacket onto her husband. Elsa was unsure who to side with - Kristoff obviously hated the traditional royal clothing, but it was so amusing to watch. _And besides,_ she reasoned with herself, _Anna does pack quite a powerful punch..._

"You have to wear the ceremonial outfit, Kristoff." She said, attempting to keep a straight face. Kristoff glared at her.

"Oh, come on!" He said, trying not to be too loud so that he would wake Mia. "I've never had to wear it before!"

Anna smiled at him.

"Yes, but sweetie," She said, her voice gentle and childlike. It was obviously put-on. "You know you want to!"

Kristoff huffed.

"Not in the slightest." He replied, as he tried to push his wife off of him. "It makes me look stupid!"

Anna pouted. "Oh, please!" She begged, pulling her best 'I am a sweet, innocent little girl' face. Kristoff almost gave in, but he kept his composure and carried on trying to pry his wife off of him.

"No thank you!" He said firmly, but Anna continued trying to get the military jacket on him. Elsa smiled in amusement, and left the room, heading to her own, where she lay down, and fell asleep, surprisingly fatigued from the amount of magic she had used that day.

* * *

The following morning, Elsa was awoken by Anna jumping on her bed, shaking her awake.

"Elsa! Elsa!" She cried out, and the Queen groaned.

"Anna! Anna... Go back to sleep!" She said, rolling over onto her side and shoving her sister off, but for once, the Princess wasn't trying to play with her sister.

Climbing back onto the bed, Anna shook her sister once again, and Elsa sat up, sighing. "What is it?" She said, tiredly, as she rubbed her eyes. Light frost was climbing up the edges of her four-poster bed, although this went unnoticed.

"Elsa, we need your help!"

The Queen frowned, as she got out of bed, using her magic to transfigure her night gown into her usual dress. "What has happened?" She said, almost awake, but still sort of drowsy.

"It's Rapunzel! Come on, come with me!" Dragging Elsa's sleeve, the Queen followed her sister, with Kristoff following quickly behind. Soon after, they reached Rapunzel and Eugene's shared room, where Rapunzel was brushing her hair - her long, blonde hair that was seventy feet long and covered the entire floor.

"Oh, hey!" She greeted, and Elsa looked at the masses of hair in surprise. "How are you?"

Elsa was lost for words. "Me? I... I'm fine, but your... You hair! Why is it so long? Why is it blonde?"

Rapunzel shrugged as she continued to brush her golden locks. "I'm not sure... I guess the magic must have returned, although I never tested it..."

Both Elsa and Anna were confused now.

"Magic?" Anna asked, puzzled, and a little upset. It seemed everyone in their **family** was magic - her sister, her cousin, even her daughter - and she was just plain old Anna. Kristoff quickly picked up on the sadness in her voice, and pulled her in for a warm hug.

"Yes," Rapunzel said, nodding. "My hair always had healing powers, but I don't know if they have returned or not..." Placing the brush down on a table she sat back in the chair and began to sing, her eyes closed.

_"Flower, gleam and glow,_

_"Let your powers sh-"_

Rapunzel was cut off by a yelp from Anna, who pointed at her cousin's hair and cried out, "It's glowing!" The blonde sat forward and smiled, happily.

"Ah, good!" She said, happily. "I guess my powers are back. That's nice, I've missed them."

Kristoff and Anna just stared at each other.

"And to think I thought Elsa's magic was odd." Kristoff said, chuckling, and Anna smiled, before she heard Mia crying and rushed off to retrieve her.

Meeting in the great hall for breakfast, Anna sat with Rapunzel, Mia balanced on her lap, talking about her magical hair, which Elsa had plaited earlier to stop Rapunzelmtripping over it, when Anna suddenly realised something.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna called to her sister, "Where is Odd? I haven't seen him since early yesterday!"

Elsa sighed. "He went back to the forest," she said, "He didn't want to stay here, said it wasn't right for him to remain here." Anna's face fell.

_Dammit_, She thought, annoyed, _Dammit Odd_! Looking at Elsa, she then said, "We have to go and get him." Thinking desperately for a reason to see the forest-dweller, she blurted out, "Maybe he can help us figure out why Rapunzel's powers have returned!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows at Anna, knowing full well he would have just as much idea as the rest of them, but she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Well, let me make the structures for the houses so people can start building more while we're away," She said, picking up a piece of toast as she did so, "And then we'll go."

Nodding, Anna whispered something to Rapunzel, who instantly looked excited, and the pair quickly left the room, heading off to 'get Mia changed'.

After half an hour, Elsa suspected that the pair were planning something, sending Kai to go and bring them back, and when the two women returned to the Great hall, giggling excitedly and sending many badly-hidden glances at the Queen, it was obvious that the theory was correct. Elsa was certainly concerned about what would happen **later**.

Heading out on horseback (or in Kristoff's case, Reindeerback) the group made their way to the forest, and Elsa kept a close watch on her sister and cousin, not trusting them in the slightest. Trotting along, they reached Odd's house about half an hour later, where the man agreed to return to Arendelle to help them re build the houses and find out why Rapunzel's magic was active again, only.

As they headed back, the animals all became agitated, and they began to trot a little faster. About ten minutes away from Arendelle, the horses began to snort, when suddenly, with no prior warning what so ever, Elsa was pulled backwards off of her horse, landing in a net and ending up hanging in the air, unable to escape. She yelled for help, and the group's eyes widened in shock, but **surprisingly**, when she tried to use her own powers to free herself, nothing happened.

It was Rapunzel who acted first. Using her long hair, she pulled back a sharp branch as far as it would go, before releasing it and slicing the rope of Elsa's trap clean in half, making the Queen fall to the floor and sigh when she realised her powers were working again. However, Rapunzel, having jumped off of her own horse to do this, suddenly fell to the ground when something wrapped around her throat and began to squeeze tight. Elsa reacted quickly, sending a jet of ice her way and cutting the rope, leaving it Slightly **frozen** at the edges, allowing Rapunzel to breath once again. When a large man wrapped his arms around the Queen and the Princess of Corona, Anna rushed forward and gave him a sharp slap to the face, accompanied by a kick in the most sensitive area, and before he could regain his composure, the group ran back to their animals and galloped away, quickly.

Returning to Arendelle, the group all headed to one of the large lounge rooms, and sat down on sofas, facing each other.

"What do you think that was all about?" Elsa asked, as she picked up a small chocolate from a bowl on the table, still shocked from the encounter.

Everyone was silent for a moment, when Odd spoke up. "Don't you think it's odd that the only two people who actually got attacked are the ones with powers?" He asked, and Anna didn't feel like pointing out that the sleeping baby in her arms had magic too. "What I'm trying to say is... Well, maybe someone is targeting people who can do magic?"

Kristoff nodded. "It fits." He said, "Anna would have been an easy target, but they didn't touch her." Wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter protectively, Anna snuggled in, and Eugene did the same for Rapunzel. Elsa wished she had someone who could do that for her, but there was no one.

Smiling softly at Odd, who was sat next to her, she opened her mouth to speak, when a knock sounded at the door. Gerda entered, and she carried a letter.

"For you, Princess Rapunzel," she said, before leaving. The blonde opened the letter, excited at first at the prospect of relieving mail, but her face soon fell.

Anna was the first to notice her saddened look. "What's wrong, Rapunzel?" She asked, and the Princess of Corona just looked shocked.

"My parents," she said, putting her head in her hands. Eugene pulled her even closer. "They've gone missing!"

Anna sighed, sadly.

"And to think," she whispered, just loud enough to be heard, "It's Christmas in just eleven days..."

This seemed to dampen the mood even more, when Odd suddenly gasped.

"I think I might know what's going on," he said, "I think someone is trying to kill off the royal family."

* * *

**Soooo? Did you like it? I wasnt really sure where I was going, so I thought, Hey! Might as well! **

**Anyway, thanks to Anony mouse101 and jondoe3.141592 for the challenge ideas! Here is this chapter's challenge:**

**Think of a new character, evil or not, and I'll try to include them in one of the later chapters. Try to include as much details as possible (for example, if they are evil, why are they doing what they are doing?) **

**Remember to add your comments on the chapter in the review. I was quite upset with the review count last chapter, so please, step it up guys! **

**More challenge ideas always welcome (I'll give you a cookie!)**


	21. 21 - dedicated to PurplePenguin13MI

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**Kristoff nodded. "It fits." He said, "Anna would have been an easy target, but they didn't touch her." Wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter protectively, Anna snuggled in, and Eugene did the same for Rapunzel. Elsa wished she had someone who could do that for her, but there was no one.**_

_**Smiling softly at Odd, who was sat next to her, she opened her mouth to speak, when a knock sounded at the door. Gerda entered, and she carried a letter.**_

_**"For you, Princess Rapunzel," she said, before leaving. The blonde opened the letter, excited at first at the prospect of relieving mail, but her face soon fell.**_

_**Anna was the first to notice her saddened look. "What's wrong, Rapunzel?" She asked, and the Princess of Corona just looked shocked.**_

_**"My parents," she said, putting her head in her hands. Eugene pulled her even closer. "They've gone missing!"**_

_**Anna sighed, sadly.**_

_**"And to think," she whispered, just loud enough to be heard, "It's Christmas in just eleven days..."**_

_**This seemed to dampen the mood even more, when Odd suddenly gasped.**_

_**"I think I might know what's going on," he said, "I think someone is trying to kill off the royal family."**_

* * *

That evening, Elsa decreed that none of the royals could go anywhere alone, without a guard, something that annoyed Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene and Anna more than anything else. She had also sent for two military soldiers to go to the valley of the living rock, to find the trolls, and request an audience with them at the castle, which did diffuse some of the tension in the air. Eugene and Rapunzel were both absolutely thrilled to be able to get the opportunity to meet the infamous trolls, while Kristoff was excited to see his family again, and Anna simply adored their company. Elsa was the only one who had doubts, for they were not known for their calm, quiet personalities, and she was unsure as to whether the castle was the correct place for them. She was quickly reassured though by Kristoff, teasing that if the palace could survive thirteen years of a bored, reckless young princess, one night with the trolls would be a breeze.

This earned him a rather red cheek from his wife's well placed slap. Anna was lovely, but she really didn't know her own strength. For a princess, she was in no way refined and regal, not like Elsa was (when she wanted to be - in truth, even the Queen had a playful side to her personality too), and Kristoff was starting to doubt Anna's claims that she had, indeed, taken classes in refinement. She was never intended to be heir, after all, anyway, and while the mountain man was still not completely knowledgable in the royal ways, he did know that families usually only trained the heir to the throne in the Kingly, or in this case, Queenly ways.

As it turned out, something he discovered later on that evening when talking to Eugene, Rapunzel didn't know her own strength either. Kristoff laughed for hours when he found out the ex-thief, the notorious Flynn Rider, had been knocked out by the princess of Corona with a frying pan.

When the group all met in the great hall for supper with the villagers, who had had a very busy and tiring day building houses, Elsa was a little worried at the glances Anna, who was currently feeding Mia while she ate her own meal, kept sending her. Rapunzel also seemed to be in on whatever secret mission the Princess of Arendelle had set herself, which concerned the Queen even more. There was no doubt the pair was planning something.

Retiring to her bed room that night, Elsa went to bed and quickly fell asleep, unaware of Anna and Rapunzel's plotting.

* * *

The next morning, Queen Elsa was awoken by a few quick knocks on her bedroom door, and tiredly, she got up stretching and slowly climbing out of her bed, walking over to her snowflake decorated vanity.

"Who is it?" She asked, as she sat down and began to brush her hair. Unlike her sister, Elsa's bed hair was never too severe, although the state of it today was easily the worst it had been in months. Using her powers to help her tame it, she soon managed to get it soft and straight, as it normally was.

"It's me, your Highness." The servant said, and Elsa recognised it as Kai. "I have a letter here, and it is marked as being of the utmost importance." Using her magic to twist her hair into a plait, that rested over her shoulder, the Queen got up from her vanity, and quickly fashioned herself a new dress whilst she made her way to the door, opening it to see Kai standing outside.

Taking the letter, Elsa thanked the man and went to sit on the edge of her bed, opening the envelope and pulling the letter out from inside. Unfolding it, she quietly read through it, and frowned.

_I'm sure I recognise the writing from somewhere... _Elsa thought, as she folded the letter up again and placed it back in the envelope. Sighing, she rose from her bed and called a servant from outside over, requesting that they tell Anna that she would not be present at breakfast. The maid nodded, and left for Anna, Kristoff and Mia's room, and then Elsa headed down to the docks, two guards following her, where a small ship was waiting.

Taking a deep breath, the Queen walked over to the boat and boarded it, slightly nervous, and she asked her guards to wait outside for her, and to come in if she called. Walking over to a door, above which was a sign saying 'Captain's Cabin', Elsa knocked three times, a little nervous, and the door opened, although there did not appear to be anyone opening it. Flexing her fingers, a few sparks of ice materialised and she then clenched her fists. She wasn't sure about the situation, but she had both two guards, and her own ice powers as well.

Stepping inside, she saw someone sat over on the other side of the large couch, and she cleared her throat.

"E-Excuse me?" She said, and the man jumped a little. "I got your letter about," Elsa paused, nervously, "About our... Courtship, and I..."

At the word courtship, the man spun around quickly, and Elsa blushed when she realised it was not who she had expected sitting there.

"O-Odd!" She cried out, in surprise, "I... Uhh..."

Indeed, Odd looked just as puzzled and confused as Elsa was.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly called out, fiddling with his fingers, his brown hair covering his face. "I received a letter saying to wait for someone in the Captain's cabin, but I guess... I guess it was just a mistake..." Raising his head, he combed his fingers through his hair awkwardly. "I'll just... I'll just be going, and..."

A little calmer, Elsa shook her head.

"No, stay, please." She requested, her speech still a little faster than usual, but not too much so. Odd nodded warily, and the pair sat down on the seat together.

Elsa was unsure what to say, for she still felt a little awkward at what she had said, but when she opened her mouth, she noticed something, and frowned. It was strange, as if she could hear giggling, but the noise quickly ended. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone, and then she realised something.

Putting her finger to her lips, she beckoned for Odd to follow her, and he walked at her side, confused. When the pair came to a stop in front of a large painting of lights in the night sky, Elsa smiled, and waved her hand, moving the picture to the side and revealing Anna and Rapunzel, who were hidden in a small space where the painting had been.

"Oh, hi, Elsa!" Anna said, looking everywhere but her sister. "Fancy seeing you here! I thought you were be meeting a King wh-"

Rapunzel nudged her, eyebrows raised, and Anna quickly put her hand over her mouth, realising that she had just given the game away, although Elsa suspected her sister by now anyway.

"So..." Elsa said, crossing her arms. "I'm guessing this was all in good fun?"

Nodding, Rapunzel smiled. "I have to go back to Corona, today," she said sadly, "Because my parents are missing, obviously. So... I thought I'd leave you with a good memory."

Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"So, are you trying to say that I like to embarrass myself?" she queried, and Rapunzel giggled.

"No, no, no." She replied, "I mean, a happy memory. Not everyone being sad, but us all laughing and being _together_."

Elsa could tell that by 'together', the Princess of Corona wasn't referring to the royalty, but rather Odd and The Queen together. It was a nice thought, but honestly, there was no way that it could happen. It was unheard of enough for Anna to marry Kristoff, but for the Queen to marry someone of no status? Elsa sighed - she would have liked to marry for love, but in the end, it would undoubtedly come down to marrying for position and upholding the proper rules of being Queen.

* * *

Rapunzel and Eugene left for Corona at lunchtime. By supper that day, a notice arrived to say that their ship had gone down.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Someone is targeting the royalty! Sorry for not updating, I haven't been able to get onto the manage story page for this fic, but it's better now. **

**Anyway, challenge time! Last chapter I asked you to give me some ideas of characters, and I've chosen my favourite! (No, I won't tell you who won). So, this time 'round, I'm asking for you to think of a reason why someone is targeting the royals. I have my own reasons, but if any of yours are better than mine, I'll swap! **

**Dont forget the comments if you are entering the challenge!**

**- Sophisticated Grace **


	22. Chapter 22 - dedicated to emotionalgirl1

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_"E-Excuse me?" She said, and the man jumped a little. "I got your letter about," Elsa paused, nervously, "About our... Courtship, and I..."_**

**_At the word courtship, the man spun around quickly, and Elsa blushed when she realised it was not who she had expected sitting there._**

**_"O-Odd!" She cried out, in surprise, "I... Uhh..."_**

**_Indeed, Odd looked just as puzzled and confused as Elsa was._**

**_"I'm sorry!" He quickly called out, fiddling with his fingers, his brown hair covering his face. "I received a letter saying to wait for someone in the Captain's cabin, but I guess... I guess it was just a mistake..." Raising his head, he combed his fingers through his hair awkwardly. "I'll just... I'll just be going, and..."_**

**_A little calmer, Elsa shook her head._**

**_"No, stay, please." She requested, her speech still a little faster than usual, but not too much so. Odd nodded warily, and the pair sat down on the seat together._**

**_Elsa was unsure what to say, for she still felt a little awkward at what she had said, but when she opened her mouth, she noticed something, and frowned. It was strange, as if she could hear giggling, but the noise quickly ended. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone, and then she realised something._**

**_Putting her finger to her lips, she beckoned for Odd to follow her, and he walked at her side, confused. When the pair came to a stop in front of a large painting of lights in the night sky, Elsa smiled, and waved her hand, moving the picture to the side and revealing Anna and Rapunzel, who were hidden in a small space where the painting had been._**

**_"Oh, hi, Elsa!" Anna said, looking everywhere but her sister. "Fancy seeing you here! I thought you were be meeting a King wh-"_**

**_Rapunzel nudged her, eyebrows raised, and Anna quickly put her hand over her mouth, realising that she had just given the game away, although Elsa suspected her sister by now anyway._**

**_"So..." Elsa said, crossing her arms. "I'm guessing this was all in good fun?"_**

**_Nodding, Rapunzel smiled. "I have to go back to Corona, today," she said sadly, "Because my parents are missing, obviously. So... I thought I'd leave you with a good memory."_**

**_Elsa raised her eyebrows._**

**_"So, are you trying to say that I like to embarrass myself?" she queried, and Rapunzel giggled._**

**_"No, no, no." She replied, "I mean, a happy memory. Not everyone being sad, but us all laughing and being together."_**

**_Elsa could tell that by 'together', the Princess of Corona wasn't referring to the royalty, but rather Odd and The Queen together. It was a nice thought, but honestly, there was no way that it could happen. It was unheard of enough for Anna to marry Kristoff, but for the Queen to marry someone of no status? Elsa sighed - she would have liked to marry for love, but in the end, it would undoubtedly come down to marrying for position and upholding the proper rules of being Queen._**

* * *

**_Rapunzel and Eugene left for Corona at lunchtime. By supper that day, a notice arrived to say that their ship had gone down._**

* * *

Elsa had never seen her sister so distraught. It had been a week since Rapunzel and Eugene's ship had sunk, and there had been no news as to whether any people had survived. Anna seemed to keep to herself, working hard decorating Mia's bedroom so as to keep her mind occupied. She had barely eaten, had drunk even less, and Elsa was beginning to worry about her, and for her niece, also - at the rate she was going, the Queen feared that Anna's milk would dry up, and Mia would simply starve to death.

On December the twentieth, five days before Christmas, Elsa slowly walked into Mia's bedroom, unsure what to expect. She had barely seen her sister at all over the last week, and had talked to her even less. It wasn't just her - Kristoff seemed to be having the same trouble, and clearly, Anna had simply shut everyone out of her life.

When she entered, she was surprised to find that the room was, in fact, nearly finished being decorated. There were snowflakes painted at the very top of the walls, which were coloured half light blue, and half baby pink, and Anna had managed to find some of the furniture that had been ordered for Mia, and had placed them in the room. The baby was currently lying in her cot, the same one Elsa had made three and a half weeks ago, and the Queen quickly rushed over, sighing when she noticed that the child was still breathing, and thus, her mother had been feeding her.

Picking up the girl gently, Elsa held her gently, and she walked over to Anna, placing the child in her arms. Mia was still alive, but she had obviously lost a lot of weight.

"Feed her." Elsa ordered firmly. "Now."

Anna just stared through her sister, not registering, and the Queen slapped her cheek, annoyed. The princess gasped, and glared at her sister.

"What was that for!" She shouted, and Elsa looked at Anna, her eyes shining firmly.

"You have to _snap out of this_!" Elsa said, her voice sharp, and she was obviously in no mood to play games with her younger sister. "You're starving yourself!"

Anna held Mia closer to her, who had started to whine, and Elsa continued.

"You can't go on like this, Anna! You're wasting away!"

"I don't care!"

This hit Elsa hard, and her eyes widened, shining with tears.

"Well, I care, Anna." she said more softly, and she sat next to her sister. "So does Kristoff, and Mia - she needs you. You haven't been feeding her properly, you aren't eating so she is not getting the proper nourishment she needs." Taking a deep breath in, Elsa then continued, hoping that she'd be able to make her sister feel guilty. "She needs you, Anna, more than anyone else. And you aren't giving her what she needs. I don't care what you say, Anna. You're killing her, that's all there is to it."

The last part hit home hard for the Princess, who gasped and held Mia closer to her.

"N-no!" she muttered, "No, no, no! I'm not, everything' fine, I..."

Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her closer and whispering, "shh..." Gently, soothingly in her ear. "It'll be okay, I promise." Moving a lock of hair out of her face, Elsa stood up, and Anna rose with her.

"Come on, Anna," Elsa said encouragingly, "We'll go down to the lounge, and we'll get Kristoff to come too. Just us, our family. I believe we have some Christmas shopping to do, anyway - how does that sound?"

Slowly, the two sisters made their way down to the lounge, and Elsa gave Anna a large box of chocolates.

"Here," She whispered, "Eat these, while I go and fetch Kristoff. In the meantime, please feed Mia - she's lost weight, and she's still so young. She can't afford to get much thinner."

At first, Anna looked extremely scared, but she closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths in, and nodded slowly. Covering herself with a muslin cloth, she offered her daughter her breast, and the child greedily accepted it, and Elsa smiled as her sister began to fix things.

Heading off to find Kristoff, Elsa accidentally bumped into a servant, who had a letter in their hand.

"Oh, your majesty!" The maid cried, surprised, and she curtsied quickly.

Elsa shook her head in amusement. "What is it, Oda?" She asked, trying to hide her slight disappointment - she really wanted to find Kristoff, because she couldn't hide the truth from herself that she was slightly worried Anna would end up shutting herself out again.

The Queen felt so guilty right then, for this was exactly what she had done to her sister when they were younger, but for much, much longer.

"I have a letter here, your majesty, addressed to you." Oda said, handing the Queen the letter before curtseying once again, and hurrying off. Sometimes, Elsa really wished people wouldn't treat her so formally all the time, but what could she expect, really? Besides, that was what family was for.

Leaving to find Kristoff, Elsa quickly found him in the stables, as he often was, especially during the last week when Anna seemed to be avoiding everybody.

"Hi, Kristoff." Elsa said, smiling as she walked over to Sven and patted him. The man, who had previously been asleep, his head buried in the straw, jumped up quickly, spluttering and trying to brush the hay out of his hair.

"Oh, uhm, hi, Elsa, hi, I was just... you know, I...-" He stuttered, and the Queen laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Kristoff." She said, laughing, and she smiled at him. She was certainly glad that the Princess had married him instead of Hans. "Anyway, I managed to get Anna out of Mia's room, and we're going to do some Christmas shopping. It's only a few days away, after all."

Kristoff looked shocked.

"Is it!" He shouted, surprised, "It was only the tenth, or so, the last time I checked!"

"It's the twentieth." Elsa said, and Kristoff looked genuinely shocked.

"Oh." He replied, standing up and brushing straw from his clothes. "I guess I haven't really been paying much attention to things." Taking a bite of a carrot that he had pulled out from his pocket, he then fed the rest to Sven, before frowning.

"Wait a minute. You said we were going christmas shopping?" He queried, and Elsa nodded, smiling.

"Yes." She replied, " I thought it would make Anna the happiest."

"Elsa..." Kristoff said. "Almost all of the shops were burned down." He finished bluntly, and Elsa frowned.

"Oh, yes..." She said, thinking. "Maybe we'll just... decorate the castle, or something, instead. We've only put decorations up in the dining room so far, so I think we need to do some work anyway."

Kristoff chuckled, and nodded. "Okay, then. Let's go." Turning to Sven, he said, "C'mon, boy," To which Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"No reindeers in the castle." She said, teasingly, and Kristoff folded his arms.

"The reindeer comes." He replied firmly, and quickly led Sven out of the stable before Elsa could tease him any more. Smiling, Elsa followed, the letter that was still in her hand forgotten.

Meeting back in the lounge, Elsa sat next to Anna, who was still feeding a very hungry Mia, and Kristoff sat on the other side, wrapping his arm around his wife. Sven sat down next to the sofa, and watched with large, happy eyes.

"Hi, Kristoff," She said, quietly, and he pulled her a little closer, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Hi, there, Fiesty Pants." He said happily, and she smiled at him, a little shyly. Looking over at her sister, Anna then smiled at her, as well.

"I was thinking, Elsa..." She said, "I owe Eva a new vase after I, well, broke hers, so... well, how about we give her one of our castle vases? We can get a new one made, but I just feel really bad for not getting her one sooner."

Elsa smiled at her sister.

"That's a great idea, Anna!" She said, warmly. "If you want to finish feeding Mia now, you can go and choose one, while I read this letter."

Anna's curiosity was sparked. "Ooh!" She cried out, trying to grab the letter from Elsa's lap. The Queen snatched it away, and Anna pouted cheekily. Mia squirmed a little, finally content, and Anna quickly covered her breast, before sitting the baby gently on her lap. "What's that, Elsa?" She asked, cheekily.

"Oh, nothing," The Queen said, then she smiled. "Probably just another king asking to meet with me." Anna blushed.

Standing up, the Princess said, "Well, I'll go and find a vase for Eva, and Kristoff..." She looked at her husband, and cheekily scrunched up her nose. "You need to get changed. You stink of the stables - and definitely not freshly cleaned stables."

Elsa laughed, and Kristoff sniffed .

"I don't smell that ba- fine." He said, and Elsa and Anna laughed as he left to change. When Anna went to choose the gift for Eva, Elsa smiled happily and picked up her letter, opening the envelope and reading it carefully. Her eyes widened as she read it, and she was so worried.

By the time Anna and Kristoff had returned, Elsa had arranged for a few guards to come with the group on the way to Eva's house, as well as getting all both her and Anna's horses ready to leave. When they did leave, Elsa was happy that Anna was so content, but as they began to trot through the forests, the thing that weighed upon her mind more than anything was the content of her letter.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it!**

**Challenge time! **

**What do you think was in Elsa's letter? Everyone who leaves a comment will get mentioned in the next chapter, but remember to leave your opinion of the chapter first!**


	23. Chapter 23 - dedicated to TailsDoll13

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**"I was thinking, Elsa..." She said, "I owe Eva a new vase after I, well, broke hers, so... well, how about we give her one of our castle vases? We can get a new one made, but I just feel really bad for not getting her one sooner."**_

_**Elsa smiled at her sister.**_

_**"That's a great idea, Anna!" She said, warmly. "If you want to finish feeding Mia now, you can go and choose one, while I read this letter."**_

_**Anna's curiosity was sparked. "Ooh!" She cried out, trying to grab the letter from Elsa's lap. The Queen snatched it away, and Anna pouted cheekily. Mia squirmed a little, finally content, and Anna quickly covered her breast, before sitting the baby gently on her lap. "What's that, Elsa?" She asked, cheekily.**_

_**"Oh, nothing," The Queen said, then she smiled. "Probably just another king asking to meet with me." Anna blushed.**_

_**Standing up, the Princess said, "Well, I'll go and find a vase for Eva, and Kristoff..." She looked at her husband, and cheekily scrunched up her nose. "You need to get changed. You stink of the stables - and definitely not freshly cleaned stables."**_

_**Elsa laughed, and Kristoff sniffed .**_

_**"I don't smell that ba- fine." He said, and Elsa and Anna laughed as he left to change. When Anna went to choose the gift for Eva, Elsa smiled happily and picked up her letter, opening the envelope and reading it carefully. Her eyes widened as she read it, and she was so worried.**_

_**By the time Anna and Kristoff had returned, Elsa had arranged for a few guards to come with the group on the way to Eva's house, as well as getting all both her and Anna's horses ready to leave. When they did leave, Elsa was happy that Anna was so content, but as they began to trot through the forests, the thing that weighed upon her mind more than anything was the content of her letter.**_

* * *

**With thanks to:**

**TheElementHero**

**Smurfsandharrypotterrock12**

**Alaskanwoman25**

**Purplepenguin13MI**

**WhiteSheWolf17**

**IceBug**

**Jondoe3.141592**

**Brucrew17**

**TailsDoll13**

**Anony mouse101**

**NarniaFrozenMLPDivergentPercyJ**

**Atrfla**

**And a few guest reviewers! You guys all rock!**

* * *

Elsa tried to distract herself by focusing on the trees that were surrounding her, smiling at the soft layer of snow that covered the leaves, marvelling at the beauty of it all, the sights warming her inside, too. She enjoyed seeing the natural snow when it was like it was now - not harming anyone, instead simply being beautiful and pleasing. Not unlike her winter three years ago. She had gotten over most of the guilt, now, but she was still a little unsure of her powers when they had caused such destruction before. Not that anyone minded them, but it still made her wake up, only occasionally, gasping for breath after having a nightmare of Anna freezing.

As she pressed her horse, High Flyer, into a canter, to keep up with the rest of the group, Elsa didn't notice a man running in front of her horse, and her stallion reared, along with Anna's dapple grey mare, and both sisters ended up landing in a pile of snow the Queen had quickly magicked up. They both laughed, and then they realised that it was Odd who had been knocked down.

Walking over, Anna gave Odd a large hug, and he looked a little uncomfortable, quickly backing up, smiling uncertainly. Elsa then came over, and shook his hand, something he seemed much more relaxed at this greeting. Kristoff waved to him from Sven's back, and Mia gurgled happily in her antler seat when she saw the man.

"Oh, hello." Odd said, "Where are you off to?"

"We're going to see Eva." Elsa said, "Because Anna wants to replace the vase she smashed."

Leaning over, she quietly whispered, "She's so clumsy," In Odd's ear, and he chuckled a little, making Elsa smile as well.

"Could I come along too?" The man asked, a little nervously. It had been a week and a bit since he'd seen the royals, and in that time, he had seemingly lost the comfortable nature he had adopted with them, and it saddened the Queen a little. Nodding, the group waited for him to return with his horse, and Elsa decided that she would try to get to know him a little better.

Setting off at a walk when he returned, Elsa allowed Anna and Kristoff to lead, with her trailing behind with Odd, so that she could talk to him. At first, it was quite quiet, for the Queen wasn't sure what to say.

After a few minutes, Elsa finally thought of something to talk about. "So," She said, smiling at her companion. "Are you doing anything for christmas this year?"

The Queen had been hoping that this would have been a happy conversation, but Odd just shook his head sadly. "No," He answered, as he adjusted his grip on Storm Chaser's reins, for the stallion had become a little bouncier. "I live on my own, so Christmas doesn't really have much effect on me. If anything, I never really liked Christmas, ever since I-" His eyes grew wide, and he quickly looked away from Elsa.

"Yes?" She asked, but she quickly realised after that Odd probably didn't want to talk about it. "I mean, it's okay, it doesn't matter if you don't want to tell me."

Odd just shook his head, with sad eyes, smiling dismally. "No, I really ought to talk about it to someone and... Well, I think you'd understand."

Elsa was puzzled by this, and she smiled encouragingly.

"Well..." Odd began, "It all began when I was younger. My father... He never really liked me, or my Mother. Or my younger sister, for that matter." He added, and Elsa didn't know what to think yet. "Anyway, I was always scared of my father, and whenever I disobeyed him, he got mad and, you know..." He trailed off, looking around nervously. "Well, he used to hit me. Really hard, too, so I was always very jumpy."

Elsa looked at Odd sadly. _Poor Odd, _she thought,_ For a young child that must be horrible._

Odd clucked his tongue, for Storm Chaser had begun to slow down a bit, and the horse sped up a little.

"So, it was Christmas day, when I was fourteen, and I was outside. I was playing near this new statue my father had brought, off of the ice harvesters. It looked like it cost a lot, too, but I was playing football, and accidentally smashed it. I'd never been allowed a real football, so I had to make do with a wooden one I'd made, so obviously, it absolutely destroyed the sculpture, and my father..." Odd took a deep breath. "Well, he shouted so loud, I could even hear the windows rattling, and he was absolutely furious by the look on his face. See, he was in an upstairs room, but then he left the window, so I tried to hide behind one of the bushes. It seems that my sister was hiding there from him too, and she was only three. She came over to me, but I was on edge and jumpy. She put her hand in mine, and she was shaking, but I was scared too, and I spun round, and I..." His voice shook. "I hit her. Accidentally, of course, but my hand hit her nose and it began bleeding really badly. I was really scared, and I know now that I must have broken her nose." He took another deep breath. "Well, she wasn't mad at me, just confused. I told her to go and find our Mother, and then I ran for it. I've been living alone ever since."

Elsa felt so bad for Odd, and as they walked along on their horses, she took his hand in hers comfortingly, stroking the back of his hand gently.

"It's okay, Odd." She said, softly, "I know exactly what that feels like."

Odd looked at her, the tiniest of smiles possible on his face. "Thank you for listening, your highness." He said, quietly. "I haven't told anyone this, and it means a lot to me. It's good to just... let it all out."

Elsa held his hand a little tighter. "No problem, Odd. No problem what-so-ever. Just, please call me Elsa."

As they walked along, the Queen kept a hold of Odd's hand, receiving a few sneaked glances from the guards in front. After a little while, she thought of something.

"Odd... how old are you now?" She asked, gently.

"Twenty five." He replied, confused. "Why, your highn- Elsa."

Elsa smiled softly. "I was just thinking... How would you feel about staying a the castle for a while?" She blushed a little. "We could see if we could find your mother and sister, and they could stay, as well. I don't feel right leaving them with your father."

Odd looked around nervously.

"I couldn't do that, Qu- Elsa. It wouldn't be right."

Elsa frowned, before her face lit up.

"What if I took you and your family on as workers in the castle? You could help Kristoff out in the stables, and your mother and sister could possibly help me, or maybe Anna with Mia. Then, when I get time, I could get you a small house in the village, too."

Odd's face lit up.

"That... That would be wonderful, Elsa!" He said, not even saying 'Queen' or 'Your Highness' this time. Elsa smiled, glad he was getting more relaxed around her. She was infinitely glad that he would be re-united with his sister after eleven years, and she smiled when she thought about how they wouldn't be separated again, if she had any say in it.

Suddenly, she remembered her letter.

The letter from Corona, who had been asking for Anna to come and rule the kingdom until the true monarchs returned.

It would normally not have fazed her too much, despite her sister's crazy antics.

However, now it was different.

Someone was targeting royalty.

Ships were sinking everywhere. The vast numbers of letters that Elsa had received over the last week with details of ships going down were piling up, and it was no coincidence.

If that wasn't bad enough, Elsa knew her history well.

The last time people had tried to attack royalty, roughly one hundred years ago, Corona had been the first country to be targeted.

Corona had been the first country to have their rulers assassinated.

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it!**

**So, I've been thinking about this challenge for a while, and I think it will work. Here is what you have to do:**

**1) Leave your comments on this chapter**

**2) Give me an idea for a challenge (if you can't think of any, just do a repeat of your favourite one so far)**

**3) Write anything that you want to happen in the next chapter. ****In other words, you get the chance to write the chapter (except I write it - you just say what you want to happen). You can be as vague or specific as you want - you can decide anything from 'I want Elsa to trip over' to 'I want Elsa to trip over then fall down a mountain, landing in a massive pond and getting eaten by the giant squid from the Black Lake at Hogwarts, then later on, she gets resuscitated when the squid decides she isn't tasty, so he spits her out and gives her the kiss of life.'**

**When I post the next chapter, you will also get the chapter dedicated to you. This is an awesome opportunity, however I am hoping for at least one tenth of readers to review or I may cancel this challenge, so please review!**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I thought I had but I guess not :P**


	24. 24 - dedicated to Unicorn (guest review)

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**"Twenty five." He replied, confused. "Why, your highn- Elsa."**_

_**Elsa smiled softly. "I was just thinking... How would you feel about staying a the castle for a while?" She blushed a little. "We could see if we could find your mother and sister, and they could stay, as well. I don't feel right leaving them with your father."**_

_**Odd looked around nervously.**_

_**"I couldn't do that, Qu- Elsa. It wouldn't be right."**_

_**Elsa frowned, before her face lit up.**_

_**"What if I took you and your family on as workers in the castle? You could help Kristoff out in the stables, and your mother and sister could possibly help me, or maybe Anna with Mia. Then, when I get time, I could get you a small house in the village, too."**_

_**Odd's face lit up.**_

_**"That... That would be wonderful, Elsa!" He said, not even saying 'Queen' or 'Your Highness' this time. Elsa smiled, glad he was getting more relaxed around her. She was infinitely glad that he would be re-united with his sister after eleven years, and she smiled when she thought about how they wouldn't be separated again, if she had any say in it.**_

_**Suddenly, she remembered her letter.**_

_**The letter from Corona, who had been asking for Anna to come and rule the kingdom until the true monarchs returned.**_

_**It would normally not have fazed her too much, despite her sister's crazy antics.**_

_**However, now it was different.**_

_**Someone was targeting royalty.**_

_**Ships were sinking everywhere. The vast numbers of letters that Elsa had received over the last week with details of ships going down were piling up, and it was no coincidence.**_

_**If that wasn't bad enough, Elsa knew her history well.**_

_**The last time people had tried to attack royalty, roughly one hundred years ago, Corona had been the first country to be targeted.**_

_**Corona had been the first country to have their rulers assassinated.**_

* * *

The group soon reached Eva's house, and Anna seemed to be bouncing with excitement to give Eva her gift, whereas Elsa and Kristoff both looked more concerned, the Queen more so, despite her attempt at concealing her emotions. There was the tiniest amount of frost on her gloves, and so she began to take deep, calming breaths, reminding herself that her sister was still here, and still okay. Kristoff seemed to notice her worried looks, and gave her a quick smile, obviously saying 'don't worry', and the Queen knew he was right.

None-the-less, she was still concerned, not just because the last time Anna had been here she had nearly been hurt, but also due to her letter. She just wasn't sure what to do - Corona needed a leader, for sure, and while the Princess was definitely not the perfect person to lead a country, for in truth, she didn't even know how, she wouldn't necessarily do a bad job if it was only temporary. No - what Elsa was more worried about was her sister's safety. She knew that if she was watching over Corona she would probably be the first in line to be targeted, but that being said, she would have plenty of guards. It may not even have to be announced that she was watching over Corona. Elsa's biggest fear was the journey there. Many ships had been sunk recently, and she just feared that if Anna were to go to Corona, hers would be also.

Knocking on the door in the ground to Eva's house, Elsa waited a few seconds, before yelping as the floor below her disappeared, sliding down the slide very quickly, landing on the floor on her back side. Blushing, she quickly jumped up, and ran aside as Sven came skidding down on four splayed legs, landing on his stomach and skidding into the table, nearly knocking it over, grunting as he stopped. Eva giggled a little at the reindeer, and Elsa noted she looked more relaxed than she had before.

"Hello, your Highness." She said, as she readjusted a few plates that had slipped around from the impact. "How may I help you?"

Elsa nearly laughed at how similar to a shopkeeper Eva was being.

"Oh, we have a gift for you." Elsa said, and the woman before her's eyes widened.

Eva shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, your Majesty," she replied, curtsying, "I couldn't possibly accept it. Besides," She quickly added as an after thought, "I have nothing to give you in exchange."

Both women jumped as Anna skidded down the slide wildly, the vase clutched tightly under one arm and Mia in the other.

"Hi, guys!" She said cheerfully, and was soon knocked over by Kristoff, who had come down after her. The vase flew from her hand, and Elsa quickly froze it before it could get damaged. It landed with a slight thud, but the ice took the impact, and thankfully, when the Queen thawed it, there was no damage in sight.

Eva looked gobsmacked, while Kristoff struggled to get off of his wife, and Anna tried to crawl out from under him. Once they had actually stood up again, Elsa laughed when she noticed that her sister's chin was slightly frozen, probably from Mia's shock of falling over, although it quickly melted away. When Anna saw Eva, she looked excited, and after pushing her daughter towards Kristoff, who accepted her with a shocked look ono his face, she ran quickly to the woman and gave her a large hug, something she wasn't quite used to yet.

"Here, Eva!" She cried cheerfully, picking up the vase and handing it to the woman. Eva looked gobsmacked.

"Why- it's a castle vase! Out of the castle!" She exclaimed, and Anna giggled.

"Well, we didn't have time to get anyone to make a new one, so... Yeah. I chose this one because it was my favourite as a child. I mean, I like them all now, so I just thought it would be nice."

The poor woman before the royal sisters looked close to tears.

"I... I..." She stammered, not quite able to think of anything to say. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, your majesties! This is just... Thank you! I don't know what to say,"

Anna giggled at Eva's speechlessness, and Elsa smiled too, while Kristoff chucked a little and Mia made little snowflakes in her hands. Luckily, Anna didn't see, or they would have been out of the house that instant at her command.

Eva tried to regain her composure. "We're just about to have some soup and bread... it isn't very much, but you are welcome to stay if you'd like?"

Elsa smiled, as Odd came sliding down the slide. "That would be lovely," She replied, and Eva called her family into the room, which suddenly made the Queen nervous - how would Lars react upon seeing them?

Nervously, Elsa used her magic to make herself a chair, and Odd sat down opposite Elsa, with Kristoff sitting next to the queen, his wife and baby daughter on his lap. Sven trotted over and sat down faithfully behind him, wagging his short little tail happily and lolling his tongue out like a happy dog.

Quickly, children filed into the room in one, single wave, and they surrounding the table quickly. Eva sat at the head of the table, and smiled at her children.

"Now, dears..." She said, watching her brood while also keeping a close watch on the royals, not wanting to disappoint them. "The Queen, the Princesses and the Prince are here with us today..." She continued, "So please be on your _best behaviour._"

Anna had to hide a laugh when she heard that, for the true message was quite clear.

'Don't be like you are normally and behave for once." She thought, smiling and trying to hide this by taking a (rather large, unsophisticatedly sized) bite of her bread, to which Elsa discreetly nudged her. Of course, Anna, being Anna, just went 'Oomph!' and almost fell off of Kristoff's lap. The children all laughed, but quietened down at a glance from their mother.

The soup was chicken, and the flavours were amazing, combined with some sort of herbs, that considerably enhanced the flavour - much better than the attempts made by the castle cook when Anna had been pregnant, and had only been able to stomach the broth. The bread was also delicious, and was soft and tasty, with a bizarre, but not unpleasant, addition of flavour - probably chives, Elsa assumed.

As they ate, the Queen began to get a little suspicious, for Lars still had not arrived. Looking at Eva, she said, with as little hatred towards the man as she could muster, "Where is Lars? He still has not arrived at the table."

The reaction was immediate - the girls looked happy, almost relieved, perhaps, but the boys appeared more sullen and upset.

"Oh, he... He isn't here anymore." Eva said, and she looked directly at Anna. "I should never have trusted him."

Elsa and her sister looked at each other, and the Princess gently stroked Kristoff's arm, for he had gone tense at the mention of Lars' name. The mountain man quickly relaxed at his wife's gentle touch, and he smiled at her as he ate a bite of bread.

When they had finished their meal, they thanked Eva for sharing the meal, and then the group departed, leaving the underground home and going back above ground. Mounting their horses, they headed back at a canter, by the request of Elsa, but it was soon dark, and the only form of light by this time was the Queen's ball of ice that hovered above them, similar to the idea of the star guiding the shepherds to Jesus, from the tales the Princesses had been told as children by their parents.

The horses soon grew restless, and the group soon discovered why. Lurking quietly in the shadows came a low growl, and the riders all urged their mounts into a quick gallop. A large, tawny cat - a cougar, Elsa realised - jumped out from the bushes and began pursuing the group, and as it was, with the Queen in the middle of the group, there was no way she could try and hit it, or even scare it off, with her powers, in fear of hitting someone else.

The group ran, but the cat caught up quickly, and Mia screamed in fear. Her cries must have alerted other animals nearby, for a wolf jumped out of the bushes as well, and began to follow in pursuit of them. The two carnivores seemed to notice each other and then, in a twist of events, the two predators began to attack each other. It was so strange, so unexpected, none of the travellers could help but stopping to watch, although as the fight progressed, Anna was careful to cover Mia's eyes.

They all knew they should leave, but none could bring themselves to go. The battle raged on, when suddenly, the cougar's aim was true - the wolf's throat received a large slash, and then it was dead, laying upon the snowy ground in a bloodied mess. The sight was horrible, and the group quickly ran off, while the cougar limped in the opposite direction. They began to trot, but Anna stopped when she heard a high pitched howling.

Spinning misty around, the Princess saw a small wolf pup, sat next to the now lifeless carcass, crying it's little heart out. Her heart melted, and deep down, her motherly instincts kicked in. Bending down, she scooped up the young animal, and while she was wary at first, the wolf quickly seemed to accept her, snuggling into her side, and though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't bear to put the pup down. Trotting back over to her group, she glared at Elsa when the Queen told her to put it back, and gently lay it next to her daughter, knowing that it could not do much to harm her - it had no teeth, the poor thing, so was obviously a new born, presumably the same age as her own daughter. It was sad to think that it was probably the only survivor of it's litter, because of the cold weather, and she felt her heart melt for it.

She held the two newborns in her arms close to her, sharing her body heat with them, and she urged Misty on. They had to get home.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little late - I'm starting one of my GCSE English controlled assessments and obviously want to do well, so I've been a little bit pushed for time. However, I'll try to get back on track.**

**As for a challenge, I got a few reviews saying you liked the word challenges, so here is this chapter's one:**

**Use the letters:**

**C**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**I**

**S**

**H**

**I want you to think of a word for each letter. They need to be related to each other but can by about anything! I will include any words that fit into the T rating in the next chapter. **

**I'd like at least three sentences on your opinions of the chapter as well in the review, or your entry wont be counted.**

**Thanks for your loyalty, and challenge ideas or chapter suggestions are always welcome.**


	25. Chapter 25 - dedicated to The-lazy-bum

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [Kristanna] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

**_Lurking quietly in the shadows came a low growl, and the riders all urged their mounts into a quick gallop. A large, tawny cat - a cougar, Elsa realised - jumped out from the bushes and began pursuing the group, and as it was, with the Queen in the middle of the group, there was no way she could try and hit it, or even scare it off, with her powers, in fear of hitting someone else._**

**_The group ran, but the cat caught up quickly, and Mia screamed in fear. Her cries must have alerted other animals nearby, for a wolf jumped out of the bushes as well, and began to follow in pursuit of them. The two carnivores seemed to notice each other and then, in a twist of events, the two predators began to attack each other. It was so strange, so unexpected, none of the travellers could help but stopping to watch, although as the fight progressed, Anna was careful to cover Mia's eyes._**

**_They all knew they should leave, but none could bring themselves to go. The battle raged on, when suddenly, the cougar's aim was true - the wolf's throat received a large slash, and then it was dead, laying upon the snowy ground in a bloodied mess. The sight was horrible, and the group quickly ran off, while the cougar limped in the opposite direction. They began to trot, but Anna stopped when she heard a high pitched howling._**

**_Spinning misty around, the Princess saw a small wolf pup, sat next to the now lifeless carcass, crying it's little heart out. Her heart melted, and deep down, her motherly instincts kicked in. Bending down, she scooped up the young animal, and while she was wary at first, the wolf quickly seemed to accept her, snuggling into her side, and though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't bear to put the pup down. Trotting back over to her group, she glared at Elsa when the Queen told her to put it back, and gently lay it next to her daughter, knowing that it could not do much to harm her - it had no teeth, the poor thing, so was obviously a new born, presumably the same age as her own daughter. It was sad to think that it was probably the only survivor of it's litter, because of the cold weather, and she felt her heart melt for it._**

**_She held the two newborns in her arms close to her, sharing her body heat with them, and she urged Misty on. They had to get home._**

* * *

Anna sighed as she lounged in the large, plush arm chair that evening, feeding Mia as she snacked on rich flavoured chocolates, her little wolf pup curled up in her lap. The castle staff had at first been unsure about allowing the princess the keep it, but it was obvious there was no way she would get rid of him now.

The young pup rolled over and Anna stroked him absentmindedly, trying to think of a fitting name for him, when Elsa entered the room, looking nervous, and she was flexing her fingers as if trying to relieve tension.

"What's up, Elsa?" She asked, smiling and she patted the space next to her, inviting her sister over. The Queen walked stiffly over, and sat down, taking a deep breath in, before she took a chocolate herself and ate it quickly, more for distraction than to enjoy the flavour.

"Anna, I need to talk to you." She said, more quietly than normal, and the Princess was quite worried - she hadn't seen her sister so nervous looking since her coronation. Elsa clenched her hands together nervously. "Well... You know Corona? They don't have a ruler at the moment, what with all of their royalty being..." Elsa paused, searching for the right word. "_Missing._ Well, they sent me a message and they want you to be the Queen until they can be found."

This took Anna by surprise, and her eyes widened slightly. Still, she reacted better than Elsa had presumed she would.

"So, they want me to take care of the country for a while?" She asked in response to her sister's information. Elsa nodded in affirmation.

"Yes," She replied, still looking unsure, "And they didn't seem to mind if Kristoff went with you, either. Of course, Mia would have to, but..."

Anna frowned.

"But what, Elsa?" She asked, puzzled. "It doesn't really matter that much, does it? It wouldn't be for that long, and Corona needs a King and Queen, after all."

Elsa looked helplessly at her sister. "Yes, but Anna," She began, "Don't you see? Someone is targeting royalty, sinking their ships and kidnapping them. You'll be first on the hit list if you go to Corona!"

Anna's eyes widened.

"But..." She began, but then she shook her head. "I don't know, Elsa. Corona needs someone to take care of them, but it does seem dangerous..." Anna closed her eyes and lowered her head so that it was touching Mia's for a few moments, then returned her head so that she was eye-to-eye with her sister. "What choice do I have, Elsa?" She said, quietly, and she began to stroke her wolf pup again softly, a serious frown on her usually bubbly face. "I'm a Princess, and it's my duty to look after a kingdom if no one else can. I have to do this, whether I like it or not."

Elsa looked like she was about to cry, **sadness **glistening in her eyes like light reflecting off of a **ruby**, and Anna opened her arm to her, inviting her into an embrace, and the two sisters just held each other, **silent** and reflective.

Minutes - or was it hours - later, the two let go of each other, both **hoping** that something would arise, meaning that Anna would be forced to remain in Arendelle and not have to go to Corona. Elsa looked at her sister, to which the Princess smiled weakly in return.

"When do I leave?" She asked, sadly.

Elsa felt terrible. "Tomorrow evening." She said, and Anna looked **startled **and full of **sadness**, but she quickly shook it off. Elsa quickly tried to make it a little better, saying, "We're going to go and find Odd's family, so I guess we could do it tomorrow, before you go, together. All of us, as a family."

Anna smiled, appreciatively.

"Thank you, Elsa." She said, a little **happier** and she fiddled with the emerald necklace around her neck, that she had picked out for herself earlier. "I'd like that."

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Anna awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and strangely **relaxed** at the prospect of going to Corona later that day. Cheerfully, she skipped around her and Kristoff's bedroom as she got dressed, simultaneously packing some more clothes to wear in Rapunzel's kingdom. After fetching Mia from her cot in the young child's own room, she headed down to the stables and dragged Kristoff to the dining room, Sven closely in tow as was the norm by now, and she trotted over to the table, her **emerald** green **skirt **flowing behind her.

Getting herself a bowl of porridge, Anna ate happily, trying to feed Mia a little too, which resulted in her pulling a face that somehow reminded the Princess of a hamster, although she stopped laughing when the child froze her mother's lips together. Elsa quickly thawed the ice, and soon after all of the people in the room were laughing like children, and even Sven was snorting in laughter as he bounced around the table, wagging his little tail **impossibly **quickly.

Half an hour later, Elsa found Odd sitting in the lounge, looking fearful and lacking any confidence in his face. She walked over to him and sat down next to the man, quickly looking around before putting her arm over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Odd?" She asked softly.

The man looked at Elsa hopelessly. "Im just a little worried." He said, "I'm concerned that my sister will **hate** me for just abandoning her, or my mother might be ashamed of me." His eyes then widened as a thought entered his head. The colour drained from his face. "What if... Your Highn - Elsa, I'm sorry. But what if they got hurt?"

Elsa wasn't sure what to do at first, but then she tilted his chin up to her face and she looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Odd." She said, softly stroking his cheek comfortingly with her hand. "Whatever happens, they will be okay. We'll help them. I promise."

Odd smiled back at her, and her breath caressed his cheek softly. Their eyes locked, and a slight blush was creeping up on the Queen's cheeks.

The clock struck the hour, and Elsa jumped in shock, while Odd yelped, falling off of the sofa, laughing heartily once the shock of it all had worn off.

"Come on," the Queen said, offering the man a hand and helping him up. "I believe we have a family of yours to go and find."

Odd stood up and let go of her hand, feeling a little awkward about their actions a few minutes before, and he looked away a little. His eyes widened when he felt Elsa's hand brush his own, very gently, very softly, and he looked at her.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Okay, so it's challenge time! Yay!**

**I need a name for Anna's little wolf pup, so can you think of any ideas using these prompts:**

**Survivor**

**Strength**

**Courage**

**Power**

**Bravery**

**Loyalty**

**etc**

**My favourite idea will be used!**

* * *

**Now, I've also been receiving quite a lot of messages - okay, loads of messages - begging for Eugene and Rapunzel to have survived when their ship sunk. I'm a nice person, so here's the deal. **

**The more reviews I get, and the better each review is, the higher the chance that Eugene and Rapunzel will make it out alive increases! I have two plot ideas for both outcomes, so it really is up to you guys now to make it happen!**

**I like getting decent reviews, but no one ever seems to say much, so here's a structure for you:**

**1 ) Opinion of the chapter**

**2 ) What was your favourite part? Why?**

**3 ) Were there any parts you didn't like / could have been improved? **

**4 ) If so, why or how? ****  
**

**5 ) What do you want to happen later on? What are your hopes for the story?**

**Hopefully this structure will help you guys :) If you find it helpful, just say so and I'll post it on each chapter to help you guys with your reviews. I can also do structures for the challenges too, if you'd like?**

**Thanks for your support to this story, especially now that I haven't been updating quite as much - sometimes I really hate being in year ten and not year nine still !  
**


	26. Chapter 26 - dedicated to thewookie1

**_Story: _Frozen Powers**

**_Full story summary:_ [AnnaxKristoff] [ElsaxOC] Three years after frozen, Anna and Kristoff are happily married, and there is soon to be a new prince or princess in Arendelle. Elsa is adored by all of her subjects, and the kingdom of Arendelle is happy and safe. However, when the Queen disappears suddenly, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to save her, before it's too late.**

* * *

_**Half an hour later, Elsa found Odd sitting in the lounge, looking fearful and lacking any confidence in his face. She walked over to him and sat down next to the man, quickly looking around before putting her arm over his shoulder.**_

_**"What's wrong, Odd?" She asked softly.**_

_**The man looked at Elsa hopelessly. "Im just a little worried." He said, "I'm concerned that my sister will hate me for just abandoning her, or my mother might be ashamed of me." His eyes then widened as a thought entered his head. The colour drained from his face. "What if... Your Highn - Elsa, I'm sorry. But what if they got hurt?"**_

_**Elsa wasn't sure what to do at first, but then she tilted his chin up to her face and she looked at him directly in the eyes.**_

_**"Don't worry, Odd." She said, softly stroking his cheek comfortingly with her hand. "Whatever happens, they will be okay. We'll help them. I promise."**_

_**Odd smiled back at her, and her breath caressed his cheek softly. Their eyes locked, and a slight blush was creeping up on the Queen's cheeks.**_

_**The clock struck the hour, and Elsa jumped in shock, while Odd yelped, falling off of the sofa, laughing heartily once the shock of it all had worn off.**_

_**"Come on," the Queen said, offering the man a hand and helping him up. "I believe we have a family of yours to go and find."**_

_**Odd stood up and let go of her hand, feeling a little awkward about their actions a few minutes before, and he looked away a little. His eyes widened when he felt Elsa's hand brush his own, very gently, very softly, and he looked at her.**_

_**"Let's go."**_

* * *

**In response to a guest review by TheUglyTruth - yes, I know I shouldn't 'demand' reviews, and I'm not as such (demanding would be '10 reviews before I update', etc). I just don't want to loose inspiration for this story, and I'm not being greedy.**

**Obviously, I can't send you a private message, so here is the message I have sent others who have complained about this:**

**"Yeah, i know about the reviews thing, i just really like to get them and in the past, i've stopped writing stories because i just lost all 'get-up-and-go', so to speak, because I didn't get much of a response. in other words, whenever i did write a chapter, it was crap, to be blunt. i don't want this to happen to this story, so i'm just sort of trying to get comments to keep me inspired to write, especially right now because I'm so busy with my ("extremely fun") GCSEs.**

**I know i shouldn't demand reviews, and i've decided to stop doing that, so i was just sort of hoping that this would get people to review, and then maybe in the future they'll continue to do so. it'll be a one off thing, don't worry, and I'm trying to think of better challenges as well, because people seem to like the challenges"**

**I'm not trying to be a greedy monster, but it isn't just because I want reviews that I ask for them, rather that I need the reviews to keep going. Also, no, I'm not asking for a five chapter review for each chapter (that would be insane, unless you like that sort of thing). The chapter guide was actually meant to be five little sentences, more like a quick survey than anything. It wouldn't take much more than a minute to write, in truth.**

**I hope this clears things up.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

The group thundered through the forests, a host of guards close behind, the chilly winter's air biting at their cheeks. At Anna's insistence, Kristoff was wearing his royal uniform, the badges glinting in the morning sunlight, and he looked like he was slowly warming up to the idea of wearing it, although he did make it clear to anyone who would listen that he would rather his normal winter wear.

Frost coated the trees, and small icicles hung from them, while a gentle dusting of snow rested upon the ground. The wind howled through the wintry decorations, making a soft whistling tune, which was relaxing, and Mia soon fell asleep, little bubbles blowing out of the end of her nose. Elsa smiled at her niece, but Odd looked nervous, and the Queen could tell that he was thinking about his sister. She looked at him and gave him a quick, gentle nod, a reassuring gesture that said plainly 'Everything will be okay'. The woman felt so sorry for the young man before her, as she knew exactly what it was like to not know your sister, and she had felt just as worried on her coronation, the first time she had seen her younger sibling in many years.

Then again, it was probably even worse for Odd, she reasoned, because he didn't even know if his family was alive. She felt so sorry for him, and had to hold onto the reigns tighter to stop herself from pulling him into a hug as they trotted along.

She rose up and down on her horse gracefully, gently tapping his flank with her whip when he began to slow down a little. Unlike Misty, whose trot was quite bouncy and free, Elsa's gelding had a much smoother, much more flowing and restrained trot, silky and perfect, much like his owner. Elsa always tried to keep her regal composure when suitable, for it was what she considered the proper way to act as the Queen, but she was not one for passing on fun when the time was right.

When she thought about it, she and Anna were more different than should be possible for two sisters. The Princess was lively, carefree and more often than not, spoke before she thought, while the Queen was more in control of herself - including her ice powers, thankfully. Of course, this was part of the reason they were so close.

She watched her younger sister and brother-in-law closely, giggling a little in amusement as they bombed around on Sven's back, jumping logs and bouncing around in a rather comical little trot the reindeer had adopted. It was hilarious to see the animal prancing around like a dressage horse, the two people on his back squealing and laughing as they were flung around, althouh how Mia managed to stay asleep, Elsa had no clue.

_Probably wears herself out when she uses her magic_, She thought silently to herself, recalling when she had discovered her powers. She had barely been able to make a few snowflakes without collapsing, exhausted, at first, but quickly the magic grew and she was able to create massive snowstorms with no effort what so ever it would seem. Then again, Mia could shoot ice when she was a day or two old - she was almost worryingly powerful.

It took a while, for the Queen refused to go any faster than a trot, insisting that it would be better to save the horses' energy in case something happened. She still was wary that people would be targeting her and her family because of their royal status, but the rest of the group agreed this was fair, and in truth Kristoff and Anna were having too much fun doing otherwise anyway.

Eventually, after many wrong turns and dead ends, the group found Odd's childhood home.

_Not much of a childhood. _Anna thought grimly as she looked at the building before her. It was an old fashioned house, with vines snaking stealthily up the wooden walls, and a proper thatch roof, but neglect was evident in every little part of it. The thatch had large, gaping holes in it, and the hay looked old and wet, as if it hadn't been replaced for many years. The walls were rotten, and even the masses of vines could not hide the large gaps between the planks. The bushes were prickly and made a huge obstacle, and the grass was wild and overgrown, gradually claiming the garden for it's own. A large, thorny plant stood near the house, if it could even be called that, and three smaller, more delicate plants - lilies - stood next to it, gradually decreasing in size. To the other side was what looked as if it may have once been a small tree, but it had been consumed by the thorny plant many years before.

Odd's face was drained of all colour as he looked at his old home, although his cheeks had a slight flush of anger in them too. None-the-less, he stayed still, rooted to the spot as if waiting to be attacked by his father, like the plants near the wall, and his eyes blazed with both fear and determination.

He looked at Elsa hopelessly, not sure what to do, and she gave his a gentle smile. His green eyes sparkled just the slightest in the cold winter sun, and he took a deep breath, before bending down and searching around. He soon found what he was looking for - a hole in the bushes that seemed as if it had been burned away many years before,came never grown back. Everything here seemed to be old, and Elsa couldn't help but think that when Odd left, so did any pride for the house.

Slowly, the group followed Odd, Elsa slightly wary about ruining her dress from the mud, but in truth, it wouldn't be too bad. If worst came to worst, she'd just freeze it off. Anna, of course, was the complete opposite, going under the hedges straight away, with Kristoff following closely behind, neither bothered at all about it. Elsa laughed as Sven tried to go under too, his antlers getting caught, and he ended up lifting the hedge up clear out of the ground. Patting him, murmuring, "Thanks, boy," the Queen told the guards to wait for her and to come if she called, and then she bent down under the shrubbery that was now held high in the air by the deer, and she joined her family and Odd in the middle of the un-tameable garden. Sven looked confused, and soo. Followed after them, making Anna squeal in shock at the sight of the animal with a hedge resting atop it's head.

Quietly creeping through the grass, the group reached the door, and then they paused, not actually having figured out a plan yet.

"I say we just go on in." Kristoff suggested, as he inspected the wooden door with its rusty old hinges. "If Odd's father was to open the door we'd all have black eyes before Sven gets over here."

Anna gently pushed her husband, scowling, Mia still cradled in her arms unaware. "Don't be ridiculous, Christopher!" She said cheekily, making him frown at her in response, although a smile played on the edges of his lips. "If we were to just go on in, I think Odd's mother and sister would just end up hiding from us, which completely defies the point of us being here."

Elsa smiled at her sister and brother-in-law, and quietly cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Well, this is Odd's home, or old home, and his family, so I say we let him decide. Yes?" Turning to the brown-haired man, she gave him a confident look and he nodded. "Oh, and also, you _really_ ought to be a bit quieter."

Anna nodded.

"Right. We don't want to alert Odd's father we're here." Turning to Odd, she then said, "Hopefully if we knock, your Mum'll answer." Odd nodded in agreement.

A loud crash sounded, and the group spun around to see Sven stuck with his antlers dug into the wall - no doubt he'd ran into it accidentally. The group gasped, and Odd quickly led them behind one of the hedges, although they had to crouch down so as not to be seen. Meanwhile, Kristoff had rushed over to Sven and, desperately, he helped the reindeer out of the wall - or rather, he helped the reindeer get free was more accurate, for the animal still had the wood stuck upon his antlers. The animal then fled at Kristoff's command, the mountain man jumping onto his back hurriedly, and together the pair managed to jump the eight foot hedge as if it wasn't even there at all, although Sven could be heard bleating at his bad landing, which was probably because he couldn't see from the wood in his face.

The door opened a few moments after, and a thin, pale girl stood in the doorway, a pile of blankets in the crook of her arm, and Anna could tell instantly that it was a child, for the woman Before her was holding the blankets the same way the Princess held her daughter.

The door closed again soon after, and a loud thudding noise could be heard from inside, along with a baby's screaming and cries of fear. Mia stirred, and then jumped awake, her eyes wide, her lip quivering. Quickly, Elsa made some snowflakes for the baby, and luckily, it soothed her, the gentle sound of the wind blowing through them making it seem as if there was music being played, although Anna took care to hold her against her chest, with one hand over her ear, trying to block out some of the sound.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the agonised cries ended, just as Kristoff crept behind the hedgerow, looking warily at the house.

"We're going in there?" He asked, unsure, and the group nodded Slowly.

Elsa turned to Odd.

"Well, now's our chance. Are we knocking or sneaking in?"

Odd seemed to consider this for a moment, then he stood up taller. "Straight in." He said, "We'll grab my mother and sister, and then we'll go. We can explain everything to them on the way."

The group nodded, and Elsa felt a strange sense of pride towards him for being able to make such a risky decision, although she was unsure why.

Quietly, they all crept around the side of the house, and Odd beckoned them over to the hole in the wall, deeming it easier to get access to the inside of the house by. Slowly, they all snuck through into the building, and ended up in a small, dark room, only slightly illuminated by the light coming through the broken wall.

Elsa made a faintly glowing ball of ice, and hovered it above them, and it was clear the room had seen no love in many years, just like the rest of the house. There was the remains of a large, magnificent fireplace, but the stones had crumbled away and were littering the floor. Old, charred wood still lay in the space, but it the years that it had been forgotten, the ash had blown across the room, although where the wind could have come from was a mystery, unless, of course, it entered through the rotting wooden walls.

In the opposite side of the room lay a tired looking armchair, the fabric peeling off and revealing the rotting, rank smelling mouldy stuffing beneath. There were stains of every colour on the material, including a sickly rich shade of red. The stains were present under the ash-covered floor as well, some more obvious than others.

Slowly, they creeped through the room, and Anna gently rocked Mia, hoping to lull her into sleep again, and Kristoff put his arm around his wife and daughter protectively. Meanwhile, Odd walked with soft, gentle footsteps, testing every plank before he stepped on it for any creaking, and Elsa's heart dropped when she realised that he must have snuck around a lot when he was younger to have such experience. She dreaded to think why he would have been creeping around the building, but she had a feeling it wasn't to get a cookie from the cookie jar.

Odd paused when he reached the door, and he ran his finger down the rotten wood frame, although it was unclear why. He then inspected the hinges of the door, but they were well-and-truly dead, not supporting the wooden entrance at all, more for decoration than practicality. The rusting metal only seemed to add to the state of disrepair the room was in.

Slowly reaching for the door handle, he waved his hand behind him, beckoning the royalty back as he lifted the wooden door off of the ground, causing it to creak slightly, but thankfully not too much. Gently, he pulled it open a tiny amount and then placed it down, as quiet as a mouse, slowly tip-toeing through and gesturing for the others to follow.

The group followed silently, although at one point Anna did step upon a creaky floorboard, making everyone freeze for a few moments, before it become apparent that no one was coming at the sound. They carefully made their way to the opposite wall and slowly crept down it's length, trying not to make a sound, but the stuffy, dusty air was hard to breathe in without sneezing. Mia's nose wrinkled, and a small, high pitched sneeze sounded, and there was no doubt that even if it was small, it would have been heard by Odd's family.

Odd began to panic for a moment, and he began to look around desperately, when his eyes lit up and he quickly skipped down a corridor that branched off of the original. It ended dead, a small wardrobe in their path, and the group began to panic more, but Odd seemed to be quite relaxed, at least considering the circumstances. Hurriedly opening the door, he bent inside and began feeling around at the back of it, smiling as his fingers closed upon a small ring. Pulling down, it revealed a small wooden hole, and he quickly went head first, beckoning for the others to join him.

The tunnel was small, damp, and dark, but at any rate, it was hidden from Odd's father. After about half a minute, they came to a rest in a small, hollowed out area, that had wooden boards supporting it. They sat down, and Elsa made another faintly glowing ball of ice.

"I made this when I was younger," Odd explained, "When I was about six. Father had gone out hunting, but I'd broken his meat carving knife, and knew he would be furious, so I was searching around, looking for somewhere to hide. Of course, I knew all of the stories about trap doors in houses, and I just thought, hey, maybe there is one in the wardrobe!" He chuckled at little as he continued. "There wasn't, in the end, but it gave me an idea, and I cut out a little square of wood and made a small tunnel, about a metre long, that I could hide in. Over time, I extended the tunnel, because I ended up staying here more and more often."

Kristoff looked around, as did Anna, and Elsa smiled at young Odd's handiwork. It was anything but neat, but it wasn't too shabby, either.

From the other end of the tunnel, the group could hear cries of pain, and they looked at each other.

"We can't just leave them," Kristoff said, unsure of what to do, and Elsa, too, looked as if she didn't know what they could do. It was Anna who spoke up first.

"We have to do something." She said, getting up onto all fours again, Mia tightly in her arms. "I'm going to help."

Kristoff's eyes widened.

"Woah, woah, woah, there, Fiestypants. You'll get hurt!" He cried, and Anna gave him a look that said, 'You wanna bet?' Kristoff decided to change his tactics. "Mia could get hurt!" This made Anna fall back a bit, and she sighed.

"Fine." She snapped, grumpily.

Elsa shook her head, amused at her sister, but still worried for Odd's. "Come on. Me, Kristoff and Odd can go, and you can help us by..." She paused, thinking, and then something came to mind. "By making sure the passage is clear at all times if we need to get out!"

Anna raised her eyebrows at the poor improvisation, but nodded anyway, while the other three crawled past her, out of the tunnel. Odd went first, and he sprang out of the cupboard, landing on his father who had been slapping the girl from earlier, and they began to wrestle, although the younger man was considerably weaker. Kristoff joined in the fight, but for an ageing man, Odd's father put up a good fight, punching and biting and kicking. Elsa grabbed the young girl's arm, and her mother's too, and dragged them away from the fight, while Anna just watched, wishing she could help.

Odd's father placed a well-aimed blow at Kristoff's left eye, and he let out a groan of pain, falling back. Rage filled Anna and, holding Mia tightly for protection, she ran towards the man, subsequently getting caught up in his arms.

"Don't move," He said, loudly enough that Elsa could hear, "Or she and the baby get it."

Kristoff and Odd stared, worried and contemplating whether attacking would be sensible or not. Still, Anna had a confident glint in her eyes, and her captor had seriously underestimated her - raising her foot up, she struck back quickly, making the ball of her foot hit the man's lower region. He let out a howl of pain, and he let go of her, giving the Princess the opportunity to send a rather vicious headbutt to his nose, accompanied by one of her signature well-placed punches to the same part of his face, successfully making the nose bleed and completely changing its shape.

Taking advantage of his momentary surprise, Kristoff ran forward and grabbed the man's hands behind his back, while Odd walked over, grinning.

"Bye, _Father_." He spat out, and kneed him down below. Indeed, the excruciating pain was too much for the man, and he passed out.

Elsa, and Odd's sister and mother, both just stared, and Anna skipped along, looking quite pleased with herself. Odd whispered to Kristoff, "Remind me not to get on her wrong side," making the mountain man laugh a little. Jogging to catch up with his wife, he picked her up bridal style, making her giggle in surprise, and the group made their way back out of the house.

When they got outside, Elsa noticed the flowers again, and couldn't help but notice the similarities between them and Odd's family. Discreetly flicking her hand, she frozen the thorny plant, and then contentedly continued on.

Anna, Kristoff and Mia all got onto Sven's back, who had managed to get the wood off of his antlers, it seemed, while Elsa and Odd tried to decide what to do with the two extra women, and the baby who was asleep, similarly to Mia. The Queen suggested that they rode upon her own horse, and that she would ride with Odd, but he quickly refused, thinking about the awkward moment between them earlier on, instead proposing that his mother rode with him, and his sister with Elsa, or the other way around.

In the end, it appeared that Odd's mother and sister were uncomfortable riding with people they barely knew, for neither had recognised the young man was family, and Elsa did ride with him. She wrapped her arms around him as she had done before, resting her head against his shoulders and breathing in the pleasant, earthy smell of his brown hair. Anna smiled at her sister, glad her plan was working, and she leaned back into Kristoff, happily.

They travelled at a trot, for the sky was beginning to darken, but they rode in silence, too, the extra women not even questioning where they were being taken, as if they really didn't care about anything anymore, and it seemed that it was a normal occurrence for them to just be carted back and forth. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Odd all tried to make conversation with them, the latter especially, for he was saddened that his family did not recognise him. However, despite all of their efforts, very little was exchanged between them, the women replying to the questions with simple 'yes' and 'no' answers, or not answering at all. The poor pair seemed to be petrified, even though their faces hid it well.

By the time night fell, the group returned to Arendelle, tired and hungry, and the waves were crashing at the docks. Elsa quickly decided that it would be foolish to allow Anna to leave for Corona now, and happily rescheduled the trip for the following morning. The Princess seemed both delighted and relieved at this new news.

Odd's Mother and Sister, meanwhile, just stared at the city in awe, as if they had never seen anything like it. They gazed at the newly re-built houses in wonder, and discreetly peered through the windows to see what was inside. However, when they reached the castle, they both stopped, looking scared, at they backed up.

"Please, don't be afraid," Elsa said, not sure why they were worried but deciding it was probably personal. "We won't hurt you."

The older woman looked at Elsa, her eyes pleading.

"I beg you, ma'am," she said, shaking, "Please don't send us to prison!"

Elsa frowned, and she opened her mouth a few times, too shocked to speak.

"Send you to prison?" She repeated, confused, and the woman began to sob quietly.

"Please, Ma'am, not prison!" She cried out, and the few people outside in the street looked at the scene in confusion.

Anna trotted over, Mia bouncing around in her arms, playing with her mother's fiery red pigtails. "Let's go inside," she said, bouncing about, in a good mood for she did not have to leave Arendelle just yet. "It's chilly out here."

The two women sobbed as they were escorted into the castle, and the group felt bad for making them upset, although why they thought they were going to jail was a mystery for them all.

Leading the group to one of the castle's smaller drawing rooms, Elsa and Odd sat down on one large chair, Kristoff, Anna and Mia laying on another and the two women standing awkwardly in the doorway. At this point, the little wolf pup came trotting in too, scaring the nervous pair as he passed them. He bouncing pranced over to his 'adoptive mother' and snuggled up in the crook of Anna's arm, his head resting gently on Mia's stomach, his tail wagging happily. The baby began to stroke him oddly, intrigued by his soft fur. Anna gasped, and she smiled.

"Seier." She whispered, deciding on his name. Seier let out a little yip of approval.

Elsa shook her head at her sister. "Please, have a seat." She offered to the women, gesturing to one of the sofas across from her and Odd. Stiffly, the pair sat down, glancing around nervously.

Elsa smiled at them, trying to convince them that she really didn't bite. "Thank you," She began, while calling over a maid who had been rearranging some flowers, asking her to bring some hot tea and some chocolates for each of them. She then looked back to the two women. "Now, I hope this isn't a personal question, but why did you think I was going to send you to prison?"

The older woman stuttered a few times, nervously.

"That's what castles are f-for." She managed to make out, uncertainly, her eyes continuously darting around. "My husband said that anyone who goes in the castle never, ever comes out. Minus the Queen."

It was then that Elsa realised the pair had no idea who they were with, and it was nice to be treated equally for once.

"Don't worry. I'm not sending you to jail." She said, reassuringly. "Instead, I have a request to ask of you."

This time, it was the younger woman who spoke up. "What use are we?" She asked, staring at the bundle in her arms, and Elsa was beginning to get the feeling that the child wasn't the teenage girl's sibling.

"Well," She explained, "I was hoping you would consider working here, in the castle, for me and my sister. And my brother in law, of course."

It was then that the pair realised they were in the presence of royalty, and they instantly began to break down, muttering too many apologies to count.

"Shush, shush." Elsa said, smiling gently. "It wasn't your fault, don't worry." She stood up and helped the women, who had been sat on the floor by this point, back up onto the sofa. "So, will you help me?"

The women nodded dumbly, although it was obvious that they were enthusiastic about it - the shock hadn't worn off yet. It was the older woman who spoke up first.

"But... How did you find us? Why do you want us?" She asked, and Elsa smiled again.

"This young man here wanted to find you. His name is Odd." She said, pulling the said man up.

The older woman's eyes widened, tears glistening in them, and her voice cracked.

"I had a... A son called Odd..." She said sadly, "But he d-died ten years ago..." Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Odd all looked at each other at this. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just memories," The woman carried on, the she looked at Odd. "You even look like I imagine he would at your age. But, please, ignore my babbling on."

The younger woman looked at Odd suspiciously.

"Why did you want to find us?" She asked, warily. Odd smiled, happily.

"Hello, Heidi." He said, and her eyes widened. She backed up quickly, although the sofa was in her way. He turned to his mother. "Hello, Ida."

Both women looked petrified.

"How do you know our names!" The older woman - Ida - asked accusingly. Odd only smiled more.

"Hey, Mum." He greeted. Ida took a drink of her tea warily, as if worried it were poisoned, before the words settled in her brain. She ended up spilling tea all over her dress - which Anna whispered to Kristoff, was so old and horrid that it was probably more of a good thing, really - and falling to the floor like a fish, her legs unable to support her. He younger woman - Heidi, who was really more of a girl than a woman - dropped the baby in her arms on the sofa and collapsed on the seat in her shock, not registering that she'd nearly sat upon the child at all in her current state of surprise.

* * *

**I am so evil, I know! I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages, but this is an extra long chapter so I hope that makes this all a bit better.**

**For those of you who don't know, Seier means 'Victory' in Norwegian. Thabks for all of the name suggestions!**

**I'm running low on challenge ideas, too. As always, more suggestions are always appreciated.**

**I did manage to think of this one though:**

**Write a sentence that is grammatically correct about anything (yes, literally anything) and I will try to include at least three quarters of the words in the sentence in the next update. Make it as hard as you want - the crazier the idea, the crazier the next chapter will be! You need to leave your comments on the chapter as well however to be entered.**

**Here is the review structure that you guys found helpful last update, and like I said to one guest reviewer, no, I'm not asking for five paragraphs (unless you want to, of course, in which case fire away!) Rather, I'm only asking for a few sentences. It probably wouldn't take more than half a minute, unless you write a lot (or just write rrreeeaaalllyyy slowly).**

**1 ) Opinion of the chapter**

**2 ) What was your favourite part? Why?**

**3 ) Were there any parts you didn't like / could have been improved?**

**4 ) If so, why or how? ****  
**

**5 ) What do you want to happen later on? What are your hopes for the story?**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
